Adonde nos llevan los celos
by Naty-Kitty
Summary: Paco/Pilar/Raimundo "Él, anhelaba su afecto...Ella, queria encontrar el amor...Yo?Me conformo con conservar mi trabajo!"Perspectíva de Sara OC
1. La tristeza me consume

**A donde nos lleven los celos**

N/A: Ya se suena horrible, por más que ya lo dije.

Disclaimer: Combo niños no me pertenece por más que yo lo quiera así**(N/A: Si digo quienes lo hicieron seria copiarle a Sandriitaw)**, lo bueno es que Sara **(la figura omnisciente que entiende y siente todo lo que hacen ellos)** si **(N/A: Hice todo esto para no poner POV)**

Agradecimientos: a Águila Love y Sandriitaw porque ambas me insistieron en que lo publicara y porque hice una apuesta con Sandriitaw y era algo horrible lo que iba a tener que hacer si perdía.

De último: Olvide mencionar que en este fic los combo niños tienen…Ehm… Digamos que 14 años… no tengo ganas de pensar mucho.

**La tristeza me consume **

Veo a Paco y su tristeza se siente a kilómetros de distancia, aun cuando yo soy una figura que se lo que sienten me lo digan o no pero no podrían porque no me ven, ni me escuchan porque soy solo visible y audible en el mundo divino.

La razón de su desconsuelo estaba a solo unos metros y era Pilar besando a Raimundo, su novio. Por supuesto esta infelicidad no empezó ese día todo comenzó hace unos malditos tres meses**. (N/A: Tengo que inventar lo próximo, no hay de otra)**

Era jueves, y Paco estaba jugando Nova Knock **(N/A: Se escribe así? Es curioso todas preguntamos lo mismo)**, que raro en fin, Pilar estaba observando a Paco jugar, a Paco le encantaba tenerla de animadora porque le hacia sentir que ella lo quería mas que a un simple amigo, pero a Paco se le nublaría el día (**N/A: Lo se, que mala ni yo quería poner esto pero que tiene de lindo una historia si no tiene algo de drama)** porque redoble de tambores… cierto chico de cabello rubio de nombre Raimundo se metería donde nadie lo llama.

**Flash back**

-Hola Pilar- Dijo Raimundo con un tonito seductor **(N/A: Ay pero como odio a los chicos con ese tono los odio, odio, odio *Tomo un vaso de agua*, ODIO.)**

-Hola Rai…Raimundo-Dijo tartamudeando Pilar.

Yo miro a Raimundo y se que esta por hacer… y les juro no va a ser bueno, observemos…

-Pilar, he estado queriendo preguntarte algo…-Dijo Raimundo

-Si que es…-Dijo Pilar expectante a lo que el pudiera decir.

-Pilar, yo quisiera pedirte que…que…que seas mi novia-Dijo Raimundo.

A mi se me paso por la mente-Ay no, Paco se va a morir-y lo dije por la escena Pilar acepto y se besaron, Paco paro de jugar Nova Knock y vio la divina escenita que armaron el parcito de tórtolos. Se lo que el sentía, que se le partía el corazón en un trillón de pedacitos, como no sentir eso? Que pasaría si ves a tu mejor amiga de la cual tú estas enamorado besándose con otro muchacho? No sentirías un odio inextinguible. Bueno la cosa es que Paco recibió un ineludible golpe en su corazón y otro muy cerca, en el estomago, porque cuando Paco observaba la causa de sus pesares le llego el balón de Nova knock en el estomago… el no sabia que le dolió mas si el golpe del balón que fue tan fuerte que lo llevaron al hospital o el hecho de que Pilar, la chica mas linda y especial que el en toda la vida conoció estuviera al lado de otro chico y que lo dejara morir así de triste**.(N/A: Morir es un termino relativo… quiere decir que ella lo abandono y que el estaba adolorido… pero por supuesto que el sigue vivo…ja,ja,ja)**

**Fin de flash back**

El maestre Grinto ya los estaba esperando en la biblioteca para ir a su salón de entrenamiento ubicado en…ehm…que se yo, no se en donde esta y me volví a salir del tema, no? **(N/A: Ya se, ya se si soy una tarada)**

*se transportan a sitio desconocido y odioso para mi porque no le se donde se ubica*

**(N/A: Y les traigo buenas noticias…Azul y Serio si van a salir en el fic al principio pensé que no deberían salir porque se robarían el estrellato pero son demasiado geniales para no salir)**

En fin estaban en el lugar secreto y estaban practicando y yo, Sara colgada del techo observándolos:

-Bien niños, para que sus movimientos salgan correctamente, deben practicar duro-Dijo el maestre. **(N/A: No puede ser tienen, 14 años y sin embargo les sigue diciendo niños)**

-Maestre, tenemos que seguir estoy exhausta-Dijo ya aburrida Pilar.

-Ya déjela irse Maestre, es pero obvio que se va a encontrar con su novio y es mas importante que entrenar-Dijo molesto Paco.

-Sabes Paco, una chica podría interpretar eso como una señal de celos-Dijo Pilar a modo de burla.

-Si, claro, yo celoso de Raimundo, no sueñes-Dijo Paco. **(N/A: Paco esta que hierve de la rabia ja, ja, ja)**

-En realidad yo diría que Pilar tiene razón, la única razón por la cual un chico se pone así por una chica es por celos-Dijo Serio. **(N/A: A mi juicio, Serio, calladito te ves más bonito)**

-No me ayudas-Dijo Paco solo para que Serio escuchara.

**(N/A: Saben quizás Serio no ayude a Paco pero Sara si, porque fue muy estupida)**

Tendré que hablar yo, la autora, por mucho que lo odie. Verán Sara es una chica normal excepto por un detalle nadie la puede ver, ella ha estado en el mundo divino varias veces así que no se la puede considerar humana, pero les diré como es, ella tiene 13 años **(N/A: Si, ya se, es mas chica que los combo niños)**, ella tiene un cabello de color incierto, una mezcla de castaño y rubio y fugases ojos color avellana**.(N/A: Sara físicamente es igual a mi pero por el lado de su psique es igual a una amiga)** A ella le fascina ser cupido y hasta accidentalmente lo hace, es muy segura y muy atlética**.(N/A: Esta también es una característica de mi amiga)**

En fin Sara se cayó del techo y rompió uno de los objetos de entrenamiento, a todos les pareció insólito porque como saben no la ven y el maestre dijo:

-Cabeza y yo investigaremos que paso, la clase acabo pueden retirarse-

*Todos se fueron*-Sara, ya puedes dejar de esconderte, por mas que no te vemos sabemos que estas ahí-Dijo el Maestre Grinto.

-Es cierto, este es por mucho tu peor escondite-Dijo Cabeza para desanimarla.

-Rayos, siempre me encuentran, me tengo que esconder mejor-Pensó Sara.

-Sara, si vas a ser la vigilante de los combo niños algún día debes esconderte mejor-

-Si, Maestre- Dijo Sara desanimada. **(N/A: La única razón por la cual Sara se llama así es porque mis compañeros me dicen princesa y Sara quiere decir Princesa en no se que idioma)**

*En la escuela*

Sigo observando a los combo niños pero mas a Paco y Pilar ya que han tenido roces frecuentes desde el día que Pilar y ese se hicieron novios.

Del tiempo que llevo observándolos, el que mas me sorprende es Paco, desde que el paso a segundo plano en la vida de Pilar, a su juicio, por causa de Raimundo, Paco empezó a comportarse como Pilar antes de ser novia de ese sujeto, empezó a hablar con las plantas, a comer helados de Pistache y Chiplote, en fin x cosas, esa es una forma tierna de demostrar que añora los momentos que compartió con Pilar.

Esos atesorados momentos, porque tuvo que aparecer ese niño bonito y arruinarle todo.

Atención: Paco va a hablar en esta parte o a pensar. **(N/A: Oh, sorpresa, si chicos, Paco piensa)**

Recuerdo sus maravillosos ojos, su sedoso cabello y su encantadora y aniñada sonrisa. **(N/A: No chicos, no esta pensando Serio, Paco resulto ser un sentimental por más que se oculte tras esa coraza dura y que la recubre un ego enorme)**¿Por qué me hiciste eso Pilar?¿Por que? Si alguna vez te dañe, lo lamento, si me burlaba de ti, era porque me quedaba sin palabras, porque al verte me nublo. Si te pudiera decir lo que siento.

-Juro que te separare de ese tipo que no te merece aunque sea lo ultimo que haga- Grito Paco-

-Ehm…Paco estoy aquí, oigo todo lo que dices-Dijo Miguel. **(N/A: Por si no se acuerdan, Miguel es el chico medio nerd que es fan de los combo niños)**

-Ah si, lo siento, creí que estaba pensando todo-Dijo Paco.

-Otra cosa *Paco toma de la camisa a Miguel y lo levanta*Si le dices a alguien te juro que te mato-Dijo Paco con ojos maléficos. **(N/A: Fue lindo mientras duro)**

-No se lo diré a nadie, lo juro, suéltame-Dijo Miguel súper aterrado.

-Bien, me alegra que nos entendamos-

**********************************************************************

**Algunas cositas para marcar:**

**1-Azul no tiene ningún dialogo en este capitulo porque no se me ocurrió nada.**

**2-Si, ya se, me pase con las notas de autor.**

**3-Sara va a seguir descubriendo la función que cumple con eso me refiero a que los combo niños empezaran a sospechar.**

**4-Si logro descubrir como subir el próximo capitulo, en el mismo fic lo verán para la próxima semana.**

**5-No me digan como se hace para subir los capítulos.**

**Y para concluir… al subir este capitulo ya gane automáticamente la apuesta con Sandriitaw y no deberé revelar el secreto.**

**Yo creo que en el próximo capitulo se centrara en un cita de Pilar y Raimundo y en las artimañas de las cuales Paco se va a valer para separarlos. No estoy segura si Serio y Azul van a aparecer. Nos hablamos luego a través de palabras escritas, obvio. Paz**


	2. Cita en el quirofano

**Adonde nos llevan los celos**

Disclaimer: Ay lo mismo que dije antes.

Agradecimientos: A Sandriitaw y a Águila Love ya se saben la razón, mas luego les digo de qué trataba la apuesta que hice con Sandriitaw en la que me metí sola porque aclaro ella no me obligo a nada.

**Cita en el quirófano **

*En la casa de Azul*

-Crees que Paco siga enojado-Dijo Serio y Azul le contesto:

-Conociéndolo ya debe haber pateado varios árboles**-(N/A: ****Touche, Paco si pateo varios árboles.**

-Crees que deberíamos ayudarlo? Dijo Serio obviamente esperando que Azul dijera que si.

-Dadas las circunstancias yo diría que si-Dijo ella.

**(N/A: Obviamente hablan acerca de si deberían ayudarlo con Pilar, lo aclaro por las dudas)**

Bueno Azul y Serio se pusieron a trabajar en su proyecto de biología debían cuidar un par de plantas y debían darle todos los cuidados a una y dejar sin cuidado alguno a la otra durante una semana.

-Es muy cruel hacerle esto a una pobre planta-Dijo Serio **(N/A: Ya saben como es Serio con los seres vivos)**

-Si pero sabes que si es cruel que este proyecto de a cuatro se haya convertido en un proyecto de a dos- Dijo molesta Azul.

-Azul de cuando que te molesta mi compañía?- Dijo Serio victimizandose,

-No, no lo digo por ti, lo digo porque es un proyecto de a cuatro y dos personas cuyos nombres Paco y Pilar no voy a mencionar-Contesto Azul.

-Bueno ambos sabemos que Pilar ahora se la pasa con su novio-Dijo Serio con tono de burla.

-Si, y se nota a la legua que Paco se entristece por eso y va a perderse por ahí- Dijo Azul con el mismo tono de Serio.

-Cuanto crees que pase hasta que Paco le diga la verdad a Pilar?-Dijo Serio.

-Analizando su situación y que su cabeza es demasiado dura y como broche de oro que el es muy orgulloso yo diría que podría tomar un rato muy largo.-Dijo Azul.

-Vaya, tanto planteo para una respuesta obvia-Dijo Serio.

Y ambos empezaron a reír.

-Sabes seguro que a Pilar le hubiera gustado observar el proceso de fotosíntesis de las plantas- Dijo Azul.

-Si y seguro que Paco no entendería nada.- Dijo Serio

-Ja, ja, ja, pero sabes los extraño- Dijo Azul.

-Yo igual-Dijo Serio

-Sabes seguro que si Paco y Pilar están juntos volverán a ser los mismos- Dijo Azul.

-Tu tienes idea-Dijo Serio

-No, pero seguro pensaremos en algo- Dijo ella muy sonriente.

Bitácora de Sara

Eran ehm…ay y yo que se las 7 p.m. y Pilar y Raimundo fueron a comer a un barcito que yo que se tienen 14 años, yo no se porque les gusta ir a esos lugares y yo soy una adolescente con vida social limitada, yo siento afecto por los combo niños pero realmente no los conozco y ellos menos a mi *Zape en la cabeza de la autora (yo) a Sara (mi otro medio yo)*Esta bien al tema Pilar, le había comentado su cita a Azul y ella a Serio y el a Paco **(N/A: Se armo una hermosa cadenita ja, ja, ja)**

Bueno la cosa es que Paco ya había armado un plan y Serio como leyéndole la mente **(N/A: Si, así como hace Sara)**, adivino su plan y le fue a contar a Azul y trabajaron como agentes encubiertos para evitar que Paco separara a esa feliz pareja de la peor manera.

*En el barcito*

-Te juro, si seguía me iba a intoxicar-Dijo Raimundo.

-Ay…pero que niñita, yo puedo comer como 15 helados sin sentir dolor de estomago-Dijo Pilar.

-A que no puedes-La reto Raimundo

-A que si-Respondió desafiante Pilar.

-Pruébalo-Exclamo Raimundo.

-Es una apuesta el que coma mas helado, gana, el que pierda paga las consumiciones de ambos-

-Bien, es un trato-Dijeron ambos.

Paco estaba en la entrada y le pago a un mozo para echarle ketchup en vez de jarabe de fresa a los helados de Raimundo porque algo que compartían Pilar y Raimundo era la alergia al ketchup, bueno y el mozo les estaba por llevar sus helados ah y que conste el único disfraz que llevaba Paco era un bigote. Azul y Serio observaban desde otra mesa muy lejos pero lo veían todo.

-Ay no esta haciendo nada ni se porque nos preocupamos-Dijo Serio.

Error, regla de espionaje Nº 1 No todo es lo que parece.

-Espera, por que tiene esa mirada de satisfacción y mira así al mozo?-Dijo Serio.

*Azul observa la etiqueta del frasco rojo*-La etiqueta de esa botella dice: Ketchup El diablo, y mas abajo dice: ADVERTENCIA: Es súper picante y ocasiona terribles molestias en estómagos sensibles-

-Si, Y? Yo creo que Pilar con todo lo raro que come puede aguantar el ketchup en su helado o no? Dijo Serio muy escéptico.

-A ver Serio… Si recuerdas que paso cuando pusiste ketchup en el perro caliente de Pilar en su cumpleaños?-

-Si, je, je Se fue a vomitar como media hora y la llevaron al hospital.- Dijo Serio.

-Bueno y porque Paco le va a hacer eso a Pilar si es que la ama tanto?- Dijo Serio otra vez escéptico.

-Serio acuérdate que Pilar nos dijo que tenían el mismo grado de alergia a la misma cosa.-Dijo Azul.

-Vaya que Paco enloqueció ja, ja, ja-Dijo Serio riendo.

-Pero vamos, admítelo es un buen plan-Dijo Serio.

-Si, es cierto-Dijo Azul.

-Ya, como lo detenemos?-Dijo Azul.

-Podríamos distraerlos y tirar el helado con ketchup no?- Dijo Serio.

-No, primero tendríamos que pensar como hacerlo.- Le replico Azul.

-Buscamos soluciones, no nuevos problemas- Le dijo Serio.

-Pues discúlpame por pensar las cosas completamente y no por partes-Dijo Azul.

Bueno ahí se puso a pelear el par de novios, digo de amigos.

Como yo estaba totalmente a favor de que Pilar y Raimundo rompieran lo más rápido posible, estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por arruinarles la noche. Y entre en acción quizás no fue mi mejor actuación pero de algo sirvió. Lo que hice fue interponer mi pie entre el camino que seguía el mesero lo que lo hizo resbalar **(N/A: En Argentina a esto le dicen la traba pero como no se si lo dicen así en todos lados lo tuve que explicar)**, y derramar un licuado de banana sobre Pilar **(N/A: Ah para que conste yo odio mucho el licuado de banana)**

-Pilar, estas bien? Si quieres te llevo a tu casa.- Dijo Raimundo.

Y Pilar dijo:

-No te preocupes Raimundo una bebida no nos va a arruinar la noche- **(N/A: Pilar esta tratando de disimular su rabia)**

-Si tú lo dices- Dijo Raimundo no muy convencido por lo que decía su novia. **(N/A: Ay pero que difícil es decirlo)**

El mesero al que Paco le pago le ayudo al otro a levantarse y dejo las bandeja con los helados en la mesa y al volver a tomarla las tomo al revés de cómo estaban **(N/A: O sea que tomo los de Pilar creyendo que eran los de Raimundo y viceversa)** mientras Azul y Serio continuaban con su discusión pero no les cuento lo que decían porque se van a aburrir. Bueno Paco estaba observando como se efectuaba su plan.

La cosa es que Pilar y Raimundo estaban comiendo sus helados y vaya que comían rápido, en serio me daba ganas de vomitar el simple hecho de verlos comer tanto y a los 8 helados Raimundo cayo rendido, el perdió e iba a tener que pagar las consumiciones de ambos que mal, ay mentira yo no puedo sentir lastima por el. Pilar seguía comiendo porque quería probar que podía comer los 15 helados, gran error.

-Gane, si-Dijo Pilar.

-Si, si, ganaste-Dijo Raimundo pero con tono de buen perdedor. **(N/A: Raimundo no es mal perdedor como Paco)**

Azul y Serio al fin pararon de pelear

-Sabes mejor no peleemos recuerda que estamos aquí para evitar que Paco mate a Raimundo-Dijo Azul.

-Si es cierto aparte no puedo enojarme contigo, eres tan linda-Dijo Serio.

-QUE?-Dijo Azul.

-Ehm…je, je.*Pilar se larga a vomitar* **(N/A: Que suerte que tiene Serio, no creen?**

-Que paso?-Dijo Azul.

-No se.- Dijo Serio.

-Rayos, Pilar se comió los helados con Ketchup.-Dijo Paco muy frustrado. **(N/A: Yo se lo que se siente)**

-Si descubre que fui yo me va a odiar-Pensó Paco y luego –Mejor me voy de aquí-

*Paco se va yendo*

-No, Pilar se debe haber comido los helados con ketchup-Dijo Azul preocupada.

-Ay no, todo es culpa nuestra- Dijo Serio igual de preocupado que su amiga rubia.

*Pilar se desmaya y a los 8 minutos llega una ambulancia que se la lleva*

8 horas más tarde

*Pilar va saliendo del quirófano*

-Bueno ya esta bien, solo tuvimos que lavarle el estomago, ella va estar bien- Dijo el Doctor dirigiéndose a los padres y amigos de Pilar.

-Puede irse, señorita-Le dijo el medico a Pilar. **(N/A: No se si ese trato lo dan en todos los países, pero en Argentina al menos donde yo vivo todos los médicos son así)**

*El doctor le jala el hombro a la madre de Pilar*-Si yo fuera usted la alejaría del ketchup-Le dijo el medico.

-Ay Pilar pobrecita estas bien- Dijeron Azul y Serio.

-Si obvio, he vivido cosas peores, no? Dijo La recién salida del quirófano.

*Llega Paco*

-Paco, me alegra que estés aquí?- Dice Pilar súper feliz y lo besa en la mejilla.

-Como estas? Paco intenta disimular su culpa.

-Bueno, aun estoy viva- Dijo la morena riendo.

-Me alegra que estés bien…yo quería

Pero Paco es interrumpido por un indeseable que se presenta en la sala de espera

-Amor, hola-Dice Pilar muy feliz.

*Pilar le da un beso a Raimundo* **(N/A: Bueno era obvio quien era)**

-Hola, te sientes mejor?-Dijo el odioso chico.

-Si, quien diría que ese helado traía ketchup?-Dijo su novia.

-Si, era imposible adivinarlo- Dijo Raimundo mientras miraba a Paco.

-Por que lo dijiste así?-Dijo ella.

-No importa, yo me entiendo. Dijo el.

Y Raimundo y la familia de Pilar se la llevaron a su casa. Mientras que Serio y Azul estaban muy molestos.

-Si y yo me voy-Dijo Paco dando media vuelta.

Pero Serio y Azul lo rodearon,

-A donde vas Paco? Si aun nos debes varias explicaciones.-Dijeron ambos chicos.

-Si, Paco como por ejemplo, no se, Como se te ocurrió ponerle ketchup al helado ambos son alérgicos, los pudiste matar?-Dijo Azul.

-Si, lo se no pensé nada, soy una horrible persona, le diré la verdad y rezare porque me perdone y no me mate después de esto-Dijo Paco súper triste.

-En realidad, dadas las circunstancias te vamos a ayudar y no te haremos confesar-Dijo Azul.

-Ah en serio? Dijo Paco muy confundido.

-Pero claro, tu eres nuestro amigo y los extrañamos a ambos como eran antes, recuerda no estas solo? Dijo Serio.

-Si, es cierto-Eso lo dije yo.

-Quien dijo eso?-Dijeron los tres asustados por la dulce pero extraña voz femenina. Mi voz.

Salí huyendo, bien que les parece esto porque hago un tatuaje en la cara que diga:

SOY SARA, LA VIGILANTE DE LOS COMBO NIÑOS.

**********************************************************************

**Bueno, mis aclaraciones:**

**1-OK, les mentí el fic lo subí hoy en madrugada del lunes, saben que es lindo, en mi provincia hoy es feriado, es el día de la provincia, que por cierto es la mas joven lo que significa dos palabras: sin clases.**

**2-Si, tenia razón Serio y Azul se robaron el protagonismo del fic.**

**3-Supongo que tendré que pensar en un divino que aparezca próximamente, llevan mucho tiempo tranquilos no?**

**4-La apuesta con Sandriitaw consistía en decirles a algunos chicos lo que sentía por ellos. Y en realidad yo soy de cumplir lo que prometo.**

**5-Mismo problema con las notas de autor y Sara sigue siendo una estupida (N/A: Por mi parte no por la de mi amiga) Ay ven lo que les digo.**

**De última el próximo capitulo:**

**A- Sara y su trabajo.**

**B-Pelea entre Paco y Raimundo.**

**C-Aparición de un divino.**

**Incluiré una o dos de esas tres cosas, si quieren, no los obligo, opinen.**

**Bye por ahora.**


	3. Todo sea por Pilar

**Adonde nos llevan los celos**

Disclaimer: Que combo niños no me pertenece, que Sara si*ZZZZZ* Ah, que?, ah, si sigo.

Agradecimientos: A mis dos mejores amigas de aquí, Águila love y Sandriitaw.

**Todo sea por Pilar**

*Dos días después Pilar va corriendo para no llegar tarde* **(N/A: Ella ya esta bien.)**

-Oigan, Y Pilar?- Dice Paco recién llegando.

-Ay aun no llega, ella no es lo que se dice puntual, aunque en realidad falta un rato para que suene la campana.-Dice Azul.

-No se preocupen además que tanto puede tardar?-Dice Serio.

*Media hora mas tarde y suena la campana*

-Serio, sabes la próxima vez mejor te callas- Dice Paco.

-Hola…como…están…chicos?-Dice Pilar casi sin aliento.

-Por que tardaste tanto? Dice Paco.

-Bueno…es…que

-Pilar no hay tiempo para que termines de darnos tu explicación así como estas-Dice Serio.

*Los 4 van al salón y llegan justo a tiempo*

La Srta. Soledad **(N/A: Si, ya se, que raro que siga siendo su maestra, bueno pero no tenia ni ganas de pensar)** En fin ella estaba dando una clase sobre el balanceo de las ecuaciones químicas, pero en realidad decirlo así no cuenta si a nadie aparte de Azul y de mi la escucha, porque esto seguro será vergonzoso pero me gusta la ciencia. Bueno Pilar y Raimundo se estaban mandando notitas **(N/A: En mi salón hacemos eso o nos mandamos mensajitos por el celular, no porque mis profesores sean torpes sino porque algunos somos muy astutos)** mientras que Paco le mandaba una mirada de rayo láser al noviecito de su amiga **(N/A: Si decía amada suena como antiguo)**, Serio se quedo dormido **(N/A: Si, ya se, como pude hacer que el pobre Serio que jamás me ha hecho nada se quedara dormido? Bueno la culpa la tiene la Srta. Soledad por no hacer su clase lo suficientemente divertida)** en fin, bastaba con ver su cara para saber que estaba soñando con Azul **(N/A: Haré que en otro capitulo que si sea sobre Serio y Azul, Sara les cuente todo todito sobre el sueño de Serio porque ambas sabemos perfectamente que soñó)** y como ya les dije Azul era la única aparte de mi que prestaba atención con una cara súper feliz.

Mas tarde Paco y Raimundo están por pelearse por Pilar, hay razones obvias por las que pasa esto, pero la razón principal de esto, se remonta a la hora del almuerzo.

Flash back

*Toca la campana y todos se dirigen a la cafetería*

No es por ser maleducada pero yo no comería nada del veneno que sirven hay, a mi juicio es comida de cárcel, prisión o como le digan en su país al lugar donde meten a los que quiebran la ley. **(N/A: Me doy cuenta de que me salí sola del tema)**

Pilar come recontra rápido para encontrarse con su estupido novio, lo digo así porque el no me agrada.

En fin y Azul le dice:

-Pilar, ya para, que no recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez-

Y Pilar recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez, hasta el ultimo vomito**.(N/A: Si ya se, yuk que asco no? Ja, ja, ja)** Igual ustedes recuerdan todo no?

-Ah si, me acuerdo- Dice Pilar muy desanimada.

-Que bueno-Dice Azul con tono de misión cumplida-

Y Pilar come moderadamente.

-Y por que tenias tanta prisa?-Dice Paco con ese tono de celoso que tiene.

-Ah…yo me iba a encontrar con Raimundo-Dice Pilar suspirando.

-Obvio-Dijo Paco molesto y en un tono bajo.

-Que dijiste?- Dice Pilar molesta.

-Yo? Nada- Dice Paco.

-Ay no, ya es tarde, voy a ver a Raimundo-Dice Pilar y se va corriendo.

Yo me voy corriendo tras ella y choco con Perla quien me derrama chocolate encima de mi suéter rosa y se asusta para luego irse corriendo y gritando **(N/A: Por favor como si nunca hubiera visto una mancha flotante)** y después decido esconderme pero lo bastante cerca como para escuchar lo que dicen los combo niños porque estaba segura de que Pilar se equivocaría de camino al ir a ver a Raimundo.

Paco se pone triste y luego pone una cara de…

-Paco, por favor no hagas eso-Dice Serio.

-Hacer que?-Dice Paco.

-Paco hiciste esa mirada-Dice Azul reprochándolo.

-Que mirada? La de tengo un plan. Y si así fuera, Que tiene de malo?-Dice Paco.

-Lo estas negando?-Dicen ambos. **(N/A: Hablo de Azul y Serio porque ellos le hablan a Paco)**

-No, pero, que tiene de malo que yo tenga una idea?-Dice Paco.

-Paco, cada vez que tienes una idea alguien tiene una experiencia cercana a la muerte.-Dice Azul aun con su tono de reproche.

-Eso no es cierto-Dice Paco.

-Si claro, recuerda tu última idea-Dice Serio que cada vez suena mas como Azul.

Paco recuerda a Pilar vomitando…

-Ah si, me acuerdo, pero esta vez será diferente-Dice Paco.

-Como? Dicen ambos.

-Porque esta vez si va a salir todo bien y lo voy a destrozar a golpes-Dijo Paco.

-Como? Dicen ambos de nuevo.

-Me voy- Dice Paco y se va corriendo.

-Espera, Paco no, no vayas a hacer algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir, Paco espera.-Dijeron Azul y Serio pero Paco ya estaba muy lejos como para alcanzarlo.

Como yo suponía Pilar fue para el lado opuesto y se dio cuenta digamos como 10 minutos después y eso le dio tiempo a Paco de encontrar a Raimundo:

-Vaya pero si es el arruinacitas- Dice Raimundo en tono burlón.

-Vaya pero si es el robamejoresamigas- Dice Paco igual de burlón. **(N/A: Esta inspiración la saque de los insultos que acostumbro a intercambiar con mis diversos enemigos y viceversa)**

-Como sea. Que quieres?- Dice Raimundo.

-Quiero que dejes de robarme a Pilar-Dice Paco.

-Que yo que? Disculpa pero yo no te robe a Pilar, mas bien yo diría que ella me eligió a mi.-Dice Raimundo.

-Sabes? Me tienes harto. Arreglemos esto.-Dice Paco.

-Bien. Como lo hacemos?- Dice Raimundo.

-Un duelo, a la salida de la escuela, el perdedor se aleja de Pilar.

-Bien-Dice Raimundo.

Y hacen el juramento de saliva. **(N/A: Así se cierran los tratos en mi salón, por mas aterrador que pueda sonar ese tipo de intercambio de saliva sin mencionar asqueroso)**

-No lo olvides, a la salida-Dice Paco.

*Llega Pilar*

-Que va a pasar a la salida, chicos?-Dice Pilar súper sonriente.

*Pilar saluda a su novio con un beso*

-Nada- Dice Paco tragándose su rabia.

-Bueno no quiero hacer mal trío, me voy, no lo olvides, a la salida-Dice Paco.

*Toca el timbre de salida*

Pilar y Azul van saliendo…

-…-

-Y hoy cuando fui a ver a Raimundo, aparentemente el y Paco tenían planes, creo que ya son amigos **(N/A: Ay pobrecita, si supiera) **Y ya estamos viendo si saldremos a hacer algo el fin de semana, así que hoy no haré nada-Dice Pilar.

-Bueno hoy tengo la tarde libre hasta que vayamos a entrenar, quieres hacer algo?, ya no me queda tarea de matemáticas-Dice Azul.

-Teníamos que hacer tarea de matemáticas?, me tengo que ir- Dice pilar y se va corriendo.

-Espera Pilar, ay ya no importa-Dice Azul.

Cuando ella se da vuelta se choca con Serio. **(N/A: Puse esto porque varias veces ellos se han chocado en la serie original) **

-Azul, estas bien? Perdón, es mi culpa no miraba por donde iba.-Dice Serio apenado.

-No es tu culpa, yo tampoco estaba muy concentrada que digamos- Dice Azul tratando de animar a Serio.

-Es que sigo preocupado por Paco-Dijo Serio.

-Si, yo también y como si fuera poco, ahora empiezo a estarlo por Pilar, es como si ella no notara que Paco a Raimundo lo odia-Dijo Azul.

-Oye, cual crees que sea el plan de Paco?-Dijo Serio.

-No lo se, Pilar me comentaba que harían algo a la salida…de la…escuela-Dijo Azul.

Y ahí les cae la ficha…

-No puede hacerlo- Dicen ambos.

*En el patio de la escuela*

Paco y Raimundo empiezan a pelearse y aparentemente se corrió la voz de su pequeña gran pelea porque media escuela estaba expectante **(N/A: Que manía tengo con decir expectante, rayos, de nuevo.)**

-Sabes, no eres tan bueno como todos creen que eres-Dice Raimundo y le da un golpe.

-Si, tú no eres tan bueno como le haces creer a Pilar que eres- Dice Paco y lo patea.

Ambos se están dando una paliza y llegan Azul y Serio…

-Rayos, llegamos tarde-Dice Serio.

-No tanto, podemos detenerlos antes de que se maten, tu sujeta a Paco y yo a Raimundo- Dijo Azul.

-Buen plan-Dice Serio.

Y ambos los separan antes de que se maten.

-Porque rayos hicieron eso? lo estaba destrozando-Dice Paco.

-Paco, en esa pelea ninguno iba a ganar-Dice Serio.

-Me hicieron quedar como un cobarde, gracias amigos pero para tener amigos como ustedes mejor no tenerlos-Dice Paco súper molesto.

-Si a alguno se le ocurre decirle algo a Pilar, considérese muerto-Dijeron Paco y Raimundo.

Y Azul y Serio se llevaron todo ensangrentado y lleno de moretones a Paco para ir a entrenar.

*Lugar secreto*

Pilar y los dos maestres ya los estaban esperando…

-Paco, que te paso?-Dijo Pilar súper preocupada y empezó a curarle las heridas.

Paco sentía que estaba en las nubes, con Pilar tan cerca pero…

-Ehm…me…me ataco un gato salvaje, no una grupo de ellos y por eso me veo así-Dijo Paco.

Y Paco quedo exento de entrenar ese día, por que? Ay por dios le rompieron la pierna quieren que se caiga cada 5'.

Y al irse, yo me quede charlando con el Maestre Grinto…

-Maestre, existen ciertos problemas y con ciertos problemas me refiero a Raimundo…

El esta logrando sacar a Paco de quicio, distrae a Pilar y arruino la amistad que tenían Azul y Serio con Paco y Pilar, yo creo que lo mejor seria decirle todo lo que sabemos de Raimundo a ellos, que sabemos que el…

*Suena el berimbau del Maestre Grinto y no me deja decir lo que iba a decir de Raimundo, maldición*

-Liberaron un divino, hay que alertar a los niños…

**********************************************************************

**Mis comentarios que siempre dejo al final:**

**1-Aun no logro ingeniar un divino para poner en el fic.**

**2-Tengo la descripción del trabajo de Sara y porque lo hace.**

**3-Después de ingeniar al divino, les juro haré lo que esperarían de mi, un capitulo de SerioxAzul en este fic o les haré uno propio.**

**4-Veré si me dan ganas de agregar una canción a este fic si es que encuentro la forma.**

**5-Mañana tengo clase de teatro y tendré que hacer una rutina cómica así que veré si saco inspiración para seguir el fic, bueno mejor dicho hoy.**

**Por ultimo supongo que se mueren de intriga por lo de Raimundo y aunque no sea así no les adelantare nada bueno mañana me espera una dura clase de torneria. Bye.**

**PS: Por culpa de mi hermanito no lo subí hoy en la madrugada.**


	4. ¡¡Pilar al rescate!

**A donde nos llevan los celos**

Disclaimer: Si saben que yo se que ustedes saben que combo niños no me pertenece y yo se que Sara sabe que controlo todo lo que hace porque ella si me pertenece.

Disclaimer 2: Índigo, el hermano de Serio y Lila que talvez utilice en otro capitulo son total y completamente de Sandriitaw, que por cierto es un disculpas por no pedirte permiso. En serio, perdóname.

Agradecimientos: Si bien no es mi mejor idea, le debo la inspiración para el divino a uno de mis compañeros de clase, a Marcelo (Que es mago y uno mas o menos bueno, si puedo decirlo), aunque de verdad verdadita no se de que me sirva decirlo aquí.

De ultima, en mi interpretación hice de la presentadora malvada, que por cierto es muy diferente a como soy realmente la mayoría del tiempo.

**¡¡¡Pilar al rescate!!!**

Anteriormente…

Paco se percato de que Raimundo quería robarle a Pilar e intento arruinarle su cita con ella pero todo termino en vomito y lavado de estomago y al día siguiente intentaron pelear por ella pero los detuvieron Azul y Serio…

Flash back

-Raimundo esta separando a los combo niños (…), creo que deberíamos decirles la verdad sobre el, que es…

Pero fui interrumpida por el berimbau del Maestre Grinto…

-Liberaron un divino, hay que alertarle a los niños-Dijo el maestre.

Y me quede sin poder decir lo que se sobre Raimundo ¡QUE HORROR!

Flash back (Esto paso justo antes de que se liberara el divino)

Diadoro y Gómez **(N/A: Idiotas x 2, y con eso me refiero a Diadoro)**

Bueno ese par estaban por liberar a un divino:

-Bien jefe, este es el portal de Ilusión-Dijo Gómez. **(N/A: Alguien tiene idea de que clase de acento es ese con el que habla?)**

-Bien, libéralo ahora, no tengo todo el día-Dijo Diadoro en tono autoritario. **(N/A: El único otro tono que tiene es el de cobarde)**

-Si jefe-Dijo Gómez, quien se disponía a liberar al divino con uno de sus inventos.

-Cuando liberes a Ilusión, haré que desaparezca a la alcaldesa y al no estar ella, yo seré el nuevo alcalde.-Dijo Diadoro.

*Liberan a Ilusión*

-Bien Ilusión, nos muestras que puedes hacer?-Dijo Gómez.

*Ilusión hizo desaparecer todos los artefactos de Gómez*

-Vaya, asombroso y en donde están?-Dijo Diadoro.

-Un buen mago jamás revela sus secretos-Dijo Ilusión.

Y el divino se escapa porque admitámoslo ningún divino le hace caso a Diadoro nunca, nunca, jamás, jamás.

Flash back (Esto pasa al mismo tiempo que lo anterior)

Bueno esto paso en la madrugada

Serio esta despertando y se queda mirando su foto de Azul **(N/A: Súper cute)** y después recuerda que debe de ir a la escuela:

-Rayos, me desperté a las 6:30 y ya son las 7:00, tengo que dejar de hacer eso-Pensó Serio.

Entonces corre al baño de su casa, pero Índigo entra primero y Serio se queda esperando como media hora **(N/A: Uy pobre, en mi casa nos peleamos por usar el baño a todas horas, por mas que tenemos dos baños en mi casa)**.Bueno finalmente cuando el adorable hermano mayor de Serio salio del baño por fin, Serio se lavo los dientes, la cara, se peino…Ehm no … eso ultimo no … eso es trabajo de mas de un día y se fue corriendo a la escuela ¡que horror! cualquier persona llegaría toda sudada… bueno claro a menos que seas Serio.

Bueno continuemos… Serio estaba ya en el patio y sonó la campana, el estaba tan confiado que no vio por donde iba y que creen… choco con Azul **(N/A: Si ya se, de nuevo… bueno pero a mi me hace gracia.)**Y para hacerlo todavía peor su amada rubia traía un informe de química de cómo un millón de hojas y se disperso por todo el patio **(N/A: Lo hice para descargarme porque una vez me pasó eso, aunque claro yo hice mi informe de menos páginas)**

-Mi informe- Grito Azul.

-Azul, lo siento, ay te ayudare a recogerlo- Dijo Serio súper apenado, en realidad no se que le daba mas pena, si el no haber mirado por donde iba o el hecho de que fue a Azul a quien choco.

-Ay descuida Serio, solo lo levantare, lo ordenare… y…llegare… tarde- Dijo Azul **(N/A: Lo último lo dijo con un tic nervioso)** y se largo a llorar.

-Azul por favor no llores mira *Serio ordeno todo súper rápido* Mira ya esta todo ordenado y aun llegaremos a tiempo-Dijo Serio.

*Azul besa a Serio en la mejilla* Gracias Serio, una carrera hasta el salón? Dijo Azul pero Serio puso esa cara de gatito tan linda que tiene.

-Serio, estas bien? Pregunto Azul, pero Serio seguía sin contestar.

-Serio responde, Serio llegaremos tarde-Seguía hablando Azul.

-Serio háblame parezco loca hablando sola-Dijo Azul mas nerviosa.

-SERIO-Le grito Azul y al fin reacciono,

-Ah, que?-Dijo Serio súper confundido.

-Corre, llegaremos tarde-Dijo Azul y Serio corrió tras ella.

Estaban tan cerca del salón pero…

Fin de Flash Back

-Niños, que bueno que los encuentro, liberaron un divino, deben detenerlo-Dijo el maestre que se dio cuenta de algo.

-Esperen porque no están en clase?- Dijo el maestre.

Yo le hubiera dicho pero seguro solo metía la pata.

-Bueno es que…

-Saben no importa…voy a buscar a Paco y Pilar ¿Ellos donde están?-Dijo el maestre.

-Deben estar en clase.- Dijo la parejita, digo, dijeron Azul y Serio, si eso quise decir.

-Yo apuesto cien pepitas a que Paco y Raimundo se deben estar mirando con odio y Pilar debe estar en su nube de sueños- Dijo Serio.

-Mira quien habla-Dijo Azul a modo de burla y ya mucho más calmada.

-Que?-Dijo Serio.

-Ay, por favor, si ayer te quedaste dormido.-Dijo Azul riendo.

-Me viste dormir, Y por que no me despertaste?-Dijo Serio.

-Te veías lindo dormido- Dijo Azul.

Uy Serio se va a quedar pensando esto todo el día ja, ja, ja.

Serio tenia toda todita la razón del mundo.

Ay pero si pudieran ver las caras de Paco y Raimundo las de odio y también con la que miraban a Pilar, que por cierto también estaba soñando. **(N/A: Serio debería apostar a algún caballo en un hipódromo o jugar un bingo, con esa suerte dudo que pierda.)**

*Llega el maestre*

Srta. Soledad necesito a Paco y Pilar **(N/A: Que raro se escucha si no dice todos sus nombres) **Ah y por cierto Azul y Serio me están ayudando a ordenar la biblioteca.

Y el maestre los envía al centro de la ciudad y encuentran al divino, que es idéntico a…

Un conejo parlante? Dicen todos asombrados.

*Zape en la cabeza de los 4* Es mi parte, no la digan…

-Quien dijo eso?- Dijeron los cuatro.

-Rayos lo dije de nuevo-Dije yo.

**(N/A: Este divino es así porque en el capitulo 18 locura primate Serio dice:**

**-Un mono? Que sigue un conejito divino.- Así que es su culpa.)**

-Bien, revisare el divino berry:

Nombre: Ilusión.

Divino nivel 2.

Con cualidades de mago.

-Ah no será difícil de vencer, vamonos-Dijo Paco.

-No, Paco, ay no vale la pena-Dijo Azul.

*El divino le lanza un rayo a Paco y este desaparece*

-Que le hiciste a Paco?-Dijo Pilar.

-Un buen mago jamás revela sus secretos.- Dijo Ilusión.

-Me las pagaras- Dijo Pilar súper furiosa.

*Pilar lo pateo lejos pero el divino le lanzo un rayo.*

Y Pilar era la protagonista del truco ese donde te meten en una caja y te empiezan a cortar con un serrucho.

-Pilar, estas bien?- Dijo Serio.

- Si Serio, solo estoy pasando por alto el hecho de que, yo que se, ah si que están a punto de cortarme a la mitad-Dijo Pilar muy sarcástica.

-Bien, esto podría ser un problema-Dijo Serio.

-Tengo una idea… tu distrae al divino, yo libero a Pilar y veré si tiene alguna idea rara de donde puede estar Paco-Dijo Azul.

-Chicos, puede ser que soy parte de un truco barato, pero mí oído esta perfecto, escucho todo lo que dicen-Dijo Pilar un poco molesta.

*Serio se dispuso a molestar al divino*

-Oye, a que no me haces nada?-Dice Serio.

*Lanza un rayo*

-Fallaste.-Dijo Serio.

*Otro rayo*

-De nuevo-

*Un rayo mas*

-Tampoco-

*Y otro, tras otro, tras otro, tras otro, tras otro…*

Mientras Azul libero a Pilar no pregunten como, que no pregunten como, que no pregunten como*Cachetada* Auch, Ok perdí el control

Bien Azul libero a Pilar con un extinguidor de fuego, increíblemente lo logro, pero considerándolo bien fue una idea de Pilar y a ella todas sus ideas le salen bien.

-Pilar, en donde crees que esta Paco? Porque no creo que Serio aguante mucho más-Dijo Azul

-Si, es cierto-Dijo Serio ya cansado.

-Sabes si tuviera que adivinar yo diría que esta…*Pilar es interrumpida por Serio*

-En el mundo divino-

-Serio ya probaste que eres bueno para las incógnitas, pero deja hablar a Pilar- Dijo Azul.

-No, en realidad yo iba a decir eso-Dijo Pilar.

-Genial, bien hecho Serio-Dijo Azul.

-Gracias, ah por cierto es el tótem de Pilar, pero hasta que no hallemos a Paco no nos podemos transformar- Dijo Serio y luego se desmayo.

-Serio, despierta por favor-Dijo Azul súper preocupada aunque el estaba exhausto.

-Tengo una idea *Pilar corre y trae una jarra con agua*

Y fuegos artificiales, Serio se despierta todo empapado ja, ja, ja ay disfruto demasiado mi trabajo y la desgracia ajena.

-Chicos distráiganlo, vuelvo en 15 minutos- Dijo Pilar súper segura.

-Y que vas a hacer?-Dijeron sus dos amigos.

-Voy al mundo divino, saco a Paco, vuelvo, toco mi tótem y el divino queda atrapado en una cosa que combine con su poder-Dijo Pilar así todo todito súper rapidito.

-¿?-

-Bueno en mi cabeza eso se escucha mejor, bien solo distráiganlo lo más que puedan y les juro yo vuelvo en un ratito-Dice Pilar para luego irse corriendo.

*Pilar va a la biblioteca y busca al maestre*

-Maestre Grinto, Cabeza, están aquí? Dice ella.

-Que sucede Pilar?-Dice el Maestre Grinto.

-Bueno, por donde empiezo, ah mejor por el principio: El divino es un mago, envió a Paco al mundo divino, hizo el truco de los serruchos y la caja conmigo, Azul me salvo, Serio distrajo al divino luego se desmayo, le tiramos agua encima y después vine para acá para que me preste su agogo dorado para ir al mundo divino porque no creo que Paco logre salir solo.-Dijo Pilar demasiado rápido.

-Pilar, *Le entrega su agogo dorado* ten mucho cuidado.- Le dijo el Maestre Grinto.

Mientras Azul y Serio se despiertan porque algo los noqueo:

-Azul, estas bien?-Dijo Serio.

-Si, pero me duele la cabeza-Respondió Azul.

-Si, a mi también.-Respondió Serio.

-Oye, tienes idea de cómo el divino logro atarme a mi a la tierra y a ti al aire?- Pregunto Serio.

-No tengo la menor idea- Respondió Azul.

*El divino convierte a varias personas en una baraja de naipes y empieza a hacer trucos*

-Ay, el truco de las cartas, sabes jamás entendí los trucos con cartas.- Dijo Azul.

-Si, yo tampoco-Dijo Serio.

-Ay pobre gente-Dijo Azul.

-Recuerdas cuanto dijo Pilar que tardaría?-Dijo Serio.

-Normalmente yo tendría una buena repuesta para eso pero el estar de cabeza afecta la circulación sanguínea de mi sistema nervioso central.-Respondió Azul.

Serio la queda mirando con cara de QUE?.

-Que no pasa sangre por mi cerebro- Dice Azul riendo.

-Ah ya entendí.- Dijo Serio.

Volvamos con Pilar…

*Pilar llega al mundo divino*

-Vaya, no cambio mucho desde la última vez que vine, espero que así sea más fácil encontrar a Paco.-Dijo Pilar.

-Paco, estas aquí?- Grito Pilar. Y empezó a correr por todo el lugar.

**Con Paco (N/A: Que por cierto hace rato no sale en escena.)**

*Paco esta encerrado en una cueva rodeada de una luz, en la que están algunos edificios de la ciudad, animales y todos los artefactos de Gómez.*

-Rayos, tengo que salir de aquí, vivir aquí seria horrible, la ciudad estaría hecha un caos y no podría ver de nuevo a Pilar, eso seria lo peor que podría pasarme- Dijo/Pensó Paco.

-Vaya, la extraño tanto que casi podría jurar que estoy oyendo su voz.-Pensó Paco.

-Paco-Seguía gritando Pilar.

-Cielos, ya debo haber enloquecido- Dijo Paco.

-Paco- Grito con todas sus fuerzas Pilar.

-Eso si tiene que haber sido real, Pilar aquí estoy-Grito Paco.

-Paco donde estas?- Dijo Pilar.

-En la cueva- Dijo Paco.

-Resiste, ya te saco.-Dijo Pilar y lo saco enseguida.

-Paco estas bien- Dijo Pilar y lo abrazo. **(N/A: Ya saben lo que siente Paco cada vez que Pilar se le acerca.)**

Bueno Paco tuvo la misma cara que Serio pone con Azul durante un rato, hasta que el abrazo lo empezó a lastimar…

-Pilar, aun me duele un poco mi pierna y me estoy asfixiando- Dijo Paco un poco adolorido.

-Ah si, los siento, ah y hablando de heridas, Raimundo se fracturo el brazo, dijo que se cayó de un árbol, que mala suerte no crees?-Dijo Pilar.

-Si, que extraño- Dijo Paco no muy disimuladamente. **(N/A: No puede ser Pilar es un genio y sin embargo no se da cuenta de la rivalidad de su novio y su mejor amigo y de los factores que indican que Paco causo que le lavaran el estomago y que ellos se pelearon)**

-Bueno, vayámonos Azul y Serio deben de necesitarnos-

-Si es cierto-Dijo Pilar.

-Paco toma mi mano, así me asegurare que llegaremos juntos a Nova Nizza-

-Esta bien- Dijo Paco. **(N/A: Ay pero que sacrificio mas grande, que horror que tuvo que sufrir Paco)**

*De vuelta en Nova Nizza*

Paco y Pilar corren hacia donde estaban Serio, Azul e Ilusión…

-Me da gusto verlos chicos- Dijo Serio.

-Como osan divertirse sin nosotros?- Dijo Paco.

-No es gracioso Paco, ya bajéennos- Dijo Azul ya muy molesta.

*Cortan las sogas*

Azul cae de pie y Serio digamos que no…

-Oye Serio, jamás escuchaste el dicho los gatos siempre caen de pie-Dijo Paco muy burlón.

-No es el momento de burlas, Pilar toca tu tótem y nosotros lo distraemos-Dijo Azul.

-TOTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA-

Los cuatro se transforman:

Pilar: -Iguana.-

Paco: -Toro.-

Serio: -Tigrillo.-

Azul: -Águila.-

(N/A: Saben me da mucha, pero mucha flojera escribir que paso, así que escribiré lo siguiente)

-COMBO NIÑOS SÚPER EXPLOSION-

*Paco encuentra un sombrero de copa*

-Bueno, este conejo no saldrá de su sombrero.-Dijo Serio.

*Risas*

Paco y Pilar después de clases fueron al parque…

-Pilar, gracias por ir a buscarme- Dijo Paco.

-Escucha, eres mi mejor amigo, siempre estaré para ti-Dijo Pilar.

-Gracias…Pilar hay algo que he querido decirte y mejor te lo digo sin rodeos y en este instante…

La verdad es que yo estoy… **(N/A: Porque le pasa esto próximo a Paco… porque siempre la arruina a Serio sus momentos con Azul en los otros fics así que le doy una probada de su propio chocolate) ***Raimundo aparece*

-Raimundo, hola, Amor como estas?-Dijo Pilar.

-Yo muy bien, y ahora que te veo mucho mejor-Dijo Raimundo.

*Y se lleva a Pilar*

-Pilar como se supone que te diga mis cosas si no me haces caso- Grita Paco muy molesto.

*Encima de un árbol*

Serio: -Ay pobre nunca le salen bien las cosas.-

Azul: -Si es cierto.

*Risas*

**Vaya que estaba inspirado o no? Mis fieles lectores. Ay ya va como si a alguien le gustar tanto lo que escribo.**

**Comentarios:**

**1-Tengo varias ideas para el próximo capitulo, estoy entre chantaje, una revelación, o una confesión. No se, tendré que pensarlo.**

**2-Este capitulo tiene un poquito de SerioxAzul.**

** ajena****3-Sara cada vez se hará mas presente en las vidas de los combo niños.**

**4-Que canción les gusta mas?**

**A-Para mí de Isa TKM,**

**B- Dos ojos de Teen Angels o**

**C- Inalcanzable de RBD.**

**Les pregunto porque quiero agregar una en algún momento.**

**5-En el siguiente capitulo talvez incluya a Lila, la prima de Serio y seguro que habrá otro enfrentamiento entre los dos pretendientes de Pilar.**

**Bye, luego nos vemos/leemos.**


	5. Jugando con fuego Parte 1 Version 1

**A donde nos llevan los celos**

Disclaimer: Combo niños no me pertenece.

Disclaimer 2: Sara, Fabián, Elizabeth, Javier y Danilo si me pertenecen y ellos empezaran a aparecer después de la 2º parte de Jugando con fuego.

Disclaimer 3: Lila e Índigo son 100% industria Sandriitaw.

Jugando con fuego Parte 1 Versión 1

**(Esta es en sentido figurado)**

Paco estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, recordando lo que paso en la tarde, que Pilar ignoro por completo su próxima declaración de amor y todo por el espantoso y horripilante de su novio Raimundo. Ay pero lo odio tanto.

En fin veo su decepción y me recuerda a mí…

Y en ese momento se me cruza por la mente una idea…meterme en su cabeza y hacerlo hacer una maldad…

*Desde aquí habla Kitty, o sea la autora, o sea yo*

Sara sabe que es no poder decirle a quien amas lo que sientes, que conste como ella es 80% de mi quiere decir que yo se lo que se siente. En fin ella fue hasta el lugar secreto…

*Lugar secreto*

Sara va directo hacia el gabinete del Maestre Grinto, y toma unas campanas similares al agogo dorado del maestre y empieza a tocarlas y se enfoca en Paco…

Les explico ven que el agogo dorado los transporta a la dimensión de los divinos bueno estas campanas son para internarse en la dimensión de los pensamientos y los sueños y esta lleno de diversas puertas con el nombre de cada persona de Nova Nizza…y encuentra la de Paco…

*Regresa a hablarles Sara*

*En mi mente digo en la de Paco*

Busco el subconsciente de Paco, quien tiene una mente mayoritariamente hueca y vacía pero es algo profunda y encuentro su subconsciente.

Voz misteriosa: **(N/A: Aunque saben que es Sara)** Paco, te voy a ayudar.

Paco: Oye conozco esa voz, quien eres? Muéstrate.

Sara: Soy solo alguien que te quiere ayudar.

Paco: Si y tu en que me vas a ayudar.

Sara: Podría ser que te ayude a conquistar a esa chica.

Paco: De que chica hablas?, Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie y jamás lo voy a estar.

Sara: Ah si, ni siquiera de Pilar?

Paco: Quien te lo dijo? Y como te metiste en mi cabeza?

Sara: Eso no te lo puedo decir…pero podrías intentar darle celos a Pilar.

Paco: Espera, con quien? No te vayas.

*Paco despierta*

-Rayos, es muy tarde.-*Paco recuerda a la extraña chica rubia de ojos marrones*

-Quien será esa chica? Y como sabrá tanto de mi?-Pensaba Paco y luego volvió a su casa.

*Despierta Sara y ve al Maestre Cabeza a un lado*

-Maestre, que me paso?-Le pregunte yo, de verdad no me acordaba de nada.

-Creo que te desmayaste, niña-Me dijo el maestre.

-Maestre, se que el hechizo de parálisis temporal me hace ver de 13 años pero sabe que tengo 18, lo que quiere decir que no soy una niña.-Le dije muy adolorida y un poco molesta.

*Al día siguiente*

Serio esta en la estación de trenes…

-Bueno ya son las 7 en punto así que ya debe estar por llegar- Pensaba Serio.

Y ahí es cuando llega el tren y ahí baja la chica por la cual Serio estaba aguardando, era Lila…Alguien que traería unos cuantos problemas…

-Lila-*Abrazo*

-Serio*-Dice la chica.

Yo me quedo observándola…

Tiene la piel blanca, ojos morados, cabello celeste bastante largo, viste de negro y lleva un cintillo/vincha morada en el pelo…

-Que bueno verte…Como has estado?-Pregunto Serio.

-Bien, y ya le dijiste a la chica?-Pregunto Lila.

-Si…Ehm…bueno no-Respondió Serio.

-Como que aun no? No creo que ella sea telépata y lo sepa sola, no te parece?-Contesta Lila.

-Bueno supongo…igual ella parece no darse cuenta-Dijo Serio desanimado.

-Bien yo te ayudare-Dijo Lila.

-Alto, hoy no es miércoles?- Dijo Lila.

-Si, supongo, por?-Pregunto Serio.

-Que no vas a la escuela?-Pregunto Lila.

*A Serio le cae la ficha*

-Ah es cierto, oye me acompañas me muero porque mis amigos te conozcan-Le dijo Serio a su prima. **(N/A: Sip Sara sabía y sabe perfectamente que Lila es la prima de Serio.)**

-Bien, vamos-Respondió Lila animada.

Flash Back **(Esto pasa al mismo tiempo que lo otro)**

*En casa de Azul*

Azul se levanta con una sonrisa porque ella es muy entusiasta con eso de aprender pero tiene un motivo secreto para sonreír así **(N/A: Adivinen cual)**, bueno ella va a su baño, **(N/A: Si, Azul tiene un baño propio solo para ella, puse esto para que no haya inconvenientes como en casa de Serio)**

En fin ella toma una ducha, se lava los dientes, peina su hermosa cabellera rubia, ay no ya sueno como lo que leí del diario de Serio, no esperen, eso es del otro capitulo, lo siento…en que iba, ah si, se viste, come algo y parte a la escuela…

Fin de flash back

*Aun en casa de Azul*

Yo a pesar de que se lo que se le cruza por la mente, busco algo que pruebe mi hipótesis…

-Lo encontré-Grite yo de felicidad. Pero unos de los hermanos menores de Azul entro al cuarto de su hermana, y salio súper espantado al no ver a nadie. Me sentí súper mal.

*Ya en la escuela*

Azul ve a Paco y a Pilar charlando…

Y cuando Paco la ve piensa: Por favor no le preguntes nada, por favor.

-Hola chicos, de que hablan?- Pregunta la rubia muy curiosa.

Paco aun pensando pero esta vez como sarcasmo: Rayos, menos mal que pedí que no preguntara, muchas gracias.

-Hola Azul, le estaba comentando a Paco la probabilidad de que en 5 años caiga un meteorito sobre su casa-Dijo Pilar.

*Gotita estilo anime en la cabeza de Azul*

-Sabes la próxima que te quiera preguntar algo, no me dejes- Dijo Azul.

-Ay un mensaje de Raimundo, esta enfermo, pobre, Azul me dijiste algo?-Dijo Pilar.

Paco pensaba: Bien ese inútil hoy no vendrá, podré estar con Pilar todo el tiempo.

-Ay nada, Pilar. Han visto a Serio? Es que quiero preguntarle algo-Dijo Azul.

-No, pero allá viene, y no viene solo- Dijo Paco.

-De que hablas?-Pregunta Azul y voltea y lo ve con Lila.

*Y Azul se arma todo un rollo en su cabeza*

-Hola chicos- Dice Serio.

-Hola Serio-Respondieron Pilar y Paco.

-No nos vas a presentar a tu amiga?-Pregunta Azul algo molesta.

-Ehm, ah claro, ella es Lila- Dijo Serio.

-Mucho gusto- Dijeron Pilar y Paco.

-Igualmente- Respondió ella muy cordial.

-Si, un placer- Dijo Azul quien estrecho su mano y casi se la quiebra a Lila.

-Bien, ahora te enseño la escuela- Le dijo Serio a Lila.

-Nos vemos chicos- Dijo Lila.

*Mientras se alejaban de Azul, Paco y Pilar*

-Ella es tu novia, digo, la chica?- Pregunto Lila.

-Si, es ella, no es la chica mas bonita de toda la tierra?- Dijo Serio con ese tono de torpe enamorado tan lindo que tiene.

-Serio, si te respondo eso, seria raro- Dijo Lila sarcásticamente.

-Si, tienes razón- Dijo Serio riendo.

-Pero si que es fuerte, casi me destroza la mano- Dijo Lila aun adolorida.

-Si, ay debe tener un mal día, pobrecilla- Dijo Serio con el tono de antes.

*Suena la campana*

Tienen clase de historia y estudian como se origino la revolución francesa, nadie presta atención, como de costumbre, y cuando les digo que nadie, es NADIE ni siquiera Azul, porque se encuentra pensando en Serio y en Lila y se le paso terrible película por su cabeza.

*En la cabeza de Azul*

Ella imagina a Serio y Lila juntos en una playa:

-Lila, eres la chica mas maravillosa de toda la tierra, te casarías conmigo?-

*Fuera de su cabeza*

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Grito Azul y por desgracia todos la escucharon y se la quedaron viendo.

-Ok, no, seguro es un sueño horrible, seguro que cuando abra los ojos, nada habrá pasado.-Dijo Azul.(Parodia a un capitulo de Isa TKM)

*Cierra y abre los ojos*

-Rayos- Dijo Azul.

*Fue enviada a la oficina del Director Bronka*

*Recreo*

-Por que a mi?- Dijo Azul al salir de la oficina.

-Azul que paso?- Le preguntaron sus amigos.

-Nada, solo me castigaron una semana- Dijo Azul súper triste.

-Bueno estar castigado no es tan malo, estuve castigado durante cinco meses, no es tan grave, pero a ti te castigaron menos- Dijo Paco.

-Paco, tu rompiste su ventana y por eso te castigaron 5 meses y cito a tus padres…oh y también les cobro la ventana a ellos en realidad me sorprende que no te expulsaran y...-Dijo Pilar.

*Paco le tapa la boca*

-Gracias Pilar- Dijo sarcásticamente Paco.

-Vas a estar bien?-Le pregunto Serio.

-Si lo voy a estar, mientras este sola- Dijo Azul y después se fue.

-La voy a buscar-Dijo Serio que se iba hasta que Lila lo tomo del brazo.

-Ella dijo que quería estar sola, mejor síguele el juego- Dijo Lila.

-Bien, si tu lo dices-Dijo Serio desanimado.

Como era recreo, Azul se subió a un árbol y ahí se quedo pensando, que podría sacar del juego a la amiga de Serio **(N/A: Ya se, ella empezó a actuar como Paco pero créanme cuando les digo que alguien mas empezara a actuar así)**

Serio la ve encima del árbol:

-Azul, estas bien?- Pregunto Serio.

-Si obvio- Dijo Azul, más bien mintió.

-Oye quieres ir a tomar un helado?- Le dijo Serio siguiendo un consejo de Lila.

-Lila viene?- Dijo Azul.

-No, ella se queda con Paco y Pilar.- Dijo Serio preguntándose a si mismo porque Azul le pregunto si Lila vendría.

-Bueno, entonces si- Dijo Azul.

*Toca la campana*

Y Serio y Azul se despiden de sus otros dos amigos y de Lila.

*Ahora con Lila, Paco y Pilar*

Paco observa a Lila que aunque no es el tipo de chica que solía gustarle, igual la encuentra linda y que le serviría para darle celos a Pilar…

Pilar también se percata de que Paco observa a Lila, lo que le molesta mucho…

Lila aparentemente es bruja porque se da cuenta de que Paco la necesita para darle celos a Pilar y le pregunta:

-Oye Paco verdad?-

-Si- Responde Paco.

-Te gustaría ver una película conmigo?- Pregunto Lila.

-Claro- Respondió Paco.

-Bien, a las 5?

-Suena bien-Dijo Paco.

Y Lila le da un beso en la mejilla y se va…lo que por cierto deja a Pilar súper celosa, y entonces decide irse.

*Con Serio y Azul*

Serio y Azul van a una heladería cercana…

Y Serio se comporta como todo un caballero, bueno con decir como siempre bastaba no?...

En fin la dejo pedir primero, cuando fueron a sentarse el acerco su silla a la mesa y el fue a buscar los helados para que ella no tuviera que levantarse y ahí empezaron a charlar un rato hasta que…

-(…)-

-Y como es Lila?- Pregunto Azul, y ese comentario arruino toda su cita.

-Ella es graciosa, amigable y solidaria, es genial- Dijo Serio e hizo que Azul se molestara. **(N/A: Sabes Serio también podías mencionar no se, ah que es tu prima)**

-Sabes, recordé que tengo algo que hacer, así que me voy- Dijo Azul.

-Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- Dijo Serio de forma caballerosa.

-No, no gracias, no me hace falta, se donde esta mi casa y me se cuidar sola- Dijo Azul y se fue.

-Vaya, realmente esta muy mal- Dijo Serio muy preocupado.

*En la casa de Serio*

-Hola Índigo- Dijo Lila súper feliz.

-Hola primita- Dijo Índigo para molestarla.

-Te dije que no me dijeras así- Dijo Lila molesta.

-Bien hiciste algo? Y donde esta el enano?- Pregunto Índigo.

-Bueno conocí a los amigos de Serio e iré al cine con uno de ellos, ah y el enano, digo, Serio salio con su novia, digo, con Azul- Contesto Lila.

-Vaya ambos tienen novio- Dijo Índigo a modo de burla.

-Serio esta cerca pero yo no, solo voy a ayudar al chico a sacarle celos a una chica- Dijo Lila.

-Entonces hablamos de Paco y de Pilar, no?- Dijo Índigo

-Si, en realidad si.- Dijo Lila.

*Entra Serio*

-Hola Índigo, hola Lila- Dijo Serio desanimado.

-Vaya tan pronto vuelves de tu cita?- Dijo Lila.

-Primero, no era una cita y segundo, me fue muy mal- Dijo Serio y se instalo en el sillón del cual se cayó enseguida.

-Dime exactamente que paso- Dijo Lila.

-Todo iba muy bien hasta que ella se enojo no se por que y se fue a hacer su tarea.- Dijo Serio devastado.

-Recuerdas que fue lo último que dijo antes de irse- Dijo Lila.

*Serio exprime su cerebro hasta que se acuerda*

-Ah si, hablábamos de ti- Dijo Serio.

-Haré ciertas pruebas para saber lo que la molesto- Dijo Lila.

*Lugar secreto*

Serio llega y ve a Paco entrenando y a Pilar enojada…

-Niños, donde esta Azul?- Pregunta el Maestre.

-No lo se, la ultima vez que la vi fue cuando se fue con Serio.- Dijo Pilar.

-Serio, no sabes donde esta ella?- Le pregunta el maestre.

-No, la última vez que la vi, dijo que iría a hacer algo y parecía molesta, no me sorprendería que no venga- Dijo Serio desanimado.

-Vaya, eso es raro, digo lo seria si no la hubieran castigado- Dijo Paco.

-Serio no le hiciste nada verdad? Porque si le hiciste algo te voy a…*Zape en la cabeza de Pilar por parte mía* Auch- Dijo Pilar.

-Pilar como se te ocurre- Le dijo Serio.

*En casa de Azul*

Sus padres no estaban felices con su orden de detención entonces…

-Azul nos decepcionas y bla, bla, bla, bla…

Y así siguieron sus padres hasta que yo escuche un ESTAS CASTIGADA…

Y yo pensé:

-Si, bingo, lotería justo justito ella tenia que ser ella, no? Muchas gracias-

A Azul no le salio nada bien hoy, castigada por el Director Bronka, por sus padres, falto al entrenamiento y arruino su cita con Serio por una sola causa:

Por Lila,

Yo se que ella no tiene la culpa pensare como excusarla.

*Terminan de entrenar*

Y Paco va a prepararse para su cita con Lila, y Pilar esta que hierve de la rabia y a Serio se le ocurre la horrible idea de preguntarle

-Pilar, estas bien?-

-Si, por? acaso no me veo bien porque yo me siento bien no me molesta para nada el hecho de que Paco se vaya y que nos deje aquí, no estoy celosa no preguntes eso, y no tengo fiebre…

Y Serio interrumpe…

-Bien, entonces segura que estas bien?-

-Si y *Pilar vuelve a empezar*

Y Serio le da una cachetada…

-Contrólate mujer, así como esperas que no enloquezca, como tu consejero sentimental, te aconsejo que rompas con Raimundo y le digas todo a Paco- Dijo Serio.

-Serio, primero tu no eres mi consejero sentimental, segundo primero me tendría que gustar Paco para tener celos y tercero no muerta rompo con Raimundo y menos hoy que esta enfermo- Dijo Pilar.

-Y si me disculpas, voy a ver a Azul, si va a tener que soportar las criticas de sus padres voy a estar con ella- Dijo Pilar.

*Pilar se va y Serio se queda a meditar*

Me voy a saltar esto porque si digo que hace es muy aburrido y si digo en que esta pensando se van a entretener demasiado.

*En el cine*

Paco y Lila están viendo Crepúsculo **(N/A: Ay no me critiquen es una gran película por más que sea del verano pasado).**

Y en la escena del baile de la graduación Lila intento besar a Paco, pero el le dijo:

-Lila, la verdad me agradas pero…*Fue interrumpido por Lila*

-Quieres decirme que me utilizaste para darle celos a Pilar, porque secretamente estas enamorado de ella y ella tiene novio- Dijo Lila.

-Quien te lo dijo?- Pregunto Paco.

-Soy de esas chicas que saben todo pero puede que Serio me haya dicho algo.-Dijo Lila.

-Serio- Dijo Paco. **(N/A: Parodia a Drake & Josh cuando dicen Megan)**

-Descuida no me molesta y te voy a ayudar- Dijo Lila y Paco se sorprendió por su oferta.

*Azul esta cumpliendo su condena, digo, su castigo en el salón de detención*

Y recuerda los buenos momentos que paso con Serio al ritmo de una canción, y con lagrimas en los ojos…

**Dos ojos-Teen Angels**

**Dos ojos se van, se van de viaje.**

**No tienen conciencia de lo que vendrá.**

**No saben de amor, ni de libertad.**

**No tuvieron tiempo y el tiempo se va.**

**No te digo Adiós, acompáñame**

**No perdemos nada con solo probar,**

**Luego una canción, nos escribirá.**

**Yo te doy mis sueños aprende a soñar.**

**Coro:**

**Vayamos lejos mi amor, lejos de acá.**

**Mis ojos pueden llevarnos hacia otra realidad**

**Que sea un mundo mejor,**

**Y la verdad no sea triste,**

**Te juro que existe, existe ese lugar.**

**Dos ojos están, están tan cerca.**

**Basta solamente con saber mirar.**

**Te voy a enseñar, como caminar.**

**Te daré la mano, y me acompañaras**

**Coro:**

**Vayamos lejos mi amor, lejos de acá.**

**Mis ojos pueden llevarnos hacia otra realidad**

**Que sea un mundo mejor,**

**Y la verdad no sea triste,**

**Te juro que existe, existe ese lugar**

**Vayamos lejos mi amor, lejos de acá.**

**Mis ojos pueden llevarnos hacia otra realidad**

**Que se a un mundo mejor,**

**Y la verdad no sea triste,**

**Te juro que existe, existe ese lugar.**

**Y sigue recordando hasta que le permiten irse pero eso no evitara que su tristeza la consuma (N/A: Parodia al primer capitulo)**

**************************************************************************

**Aclaraciones:**

**1-Ay pero vaya que estuvo largo, no? Me empiezo a parecer cada vez más a Sandriitaw por lo largo de los capítulos.**

**2-Para que sea parejo voy a poner la canción Para mi de Isa TKM en la parte 2 de este capitulo.**

**3-El titulo es principalmente por lo que la hace Paco a Pilar de darle celos así como le daban celos a el de Raimundo, aunque en realidad el capitulo trata principalmente de Azul aunque ella le tiene envidia a Lila porque cree que es la novia de Serio.**

**4-Estoy medio enfermita así que no se que tanto tarde en subir el próximo capitulo.**

**5-Lo que dije del diario de Serio, bueno mas bien lo que dijo Sara, tiene que ver con el capitulo 8.**

**6-Incluí muchas parodias, no?**

**Ahora que pasara, Serio podrá decirle a Azul la verdad antes de que ella lo odie? Y Paco arreglara las cosas con Pilar? Pilar admitirá sus celos? Sara dejara de ser tan estupida? Yo me curare de mi gripe? Y la más importante, dejare de actuar como Sandriitaw?**


	6. Jugando con fuego Parte 2 Version 1

**Adonde nos llevan los celos**

**Me extrañaron, ay seguro que no, me pondré en terapia para no ser como Sandriitaw, no es que no me gustaría…6º capitulo en 5, 4, 3, 2**

Disclaimer: Combo niños no pertenece, que mala suerte.

Disclaimer 2: Sara/Natalia, Elizabeth/Macarena, Danilo/ Sergio, Javier/ Alan, Fabián/ Patricio Y Zoey/Vanesa si me pertenecen, el nombre después de cada barrita quiere decir en quien mayoritariamente están inspirados. Aunque ya avise que empezaran a aparecer en el capitulo siguiente. Ah y perdón por olvidarme de mencionar a Zoey/ Vanesa en el capitulo anterior. En realidad solo me pertenecen sus nombres aquí porque están inspirados en personas reales.

Disclaimer 3: Lila e Índigo fueron ideados por la ingeniosa y mente de Sandriitaw.

**Jugando con fuego Parte 2 Versión 1**

**(Este titulo como dije antes va en sentido figurado y se refiere mas a Paco y Pilar)**

Bueno como dije Azul salio del salón de castigos y en realidad me sorprende que no se haya suicidado…Porque bueno ella a veces exagera las cosas mientras que Serio estaba aun meditando, pero como ya deben estar aburridos les contare que hace mas exactamente…el recuerda todos los momentos lindos que paso con Azul…las veces que ella lo beso en la mejilla, las veces que el la salvo del ataque de varios divinos, la vez que estuvo a unos centímetros de besarla y el cuadro que el le pinto, bueno Serio estaba pensando que pudo hacer que la molestara, pero Serio no piensa claro si esta triste.

*Al día siguiente en casa de Azul*

Ella no esta tan entusiasmada por ir a la escuela como todos los días, entonces no encuentra motivos para vestirse como normalmente lo haría entonces se pone una camiseta y falda negras…

Lo de Serio realmente le afecto, yo busco el objeto que encontré ayer, y al encontrarlo descubro que esta destruido, Azul parte hacia la escuela sin haber desayunado y yo pienso que su tristeza + la falta de nutrientes = desmayo seguro…como esto me entristece demasiado pasemos a ver que pasa en casa de Serio aunque no aseguro que sea mas feliz la escena…

*En casa de Serio*

Bien Serio se despierta y **(N/A: Lo próximo ya lo hice antes) **se queda observando su fotografía de Azul y aun no tiene idea de que le paso ayer, y aparece Lila,

-Serio, despierta- Le grita Lila.

-Ah que?- Dice Serio que aun no esta bien despierto.

-Serio, deja de mirar esa foto, Índigo ya me dijo que llegaste tarde varias veces por quedarte mirándola- Dijo Lila.

-Índigo, lo voy a asesinar- Dijo Serio.

-Lila, hay algo que no entiendo, Por que crees que Azul esta molesta conmigo?-Pregunto Serio.

-No lo se, pero voy a tu escuela y veo si descubro algo, te parece?- Dijo Lila.

Y Serio y Lila parten a la escuela.

*En casa de Paco* (**N/A: Que raro empezar un día aquí no?)**

Paco se quedo pensativo por el ofrecimiento de Lila, podría aceptar y así tal vez tener una oportunidad pero aunque Lila lo sabe seria como utilizarla **(N/A: Sara quizás seria capaz de ofrecer esas ideas pero yo jamás)**

En fin Paco no hace nada muy interesante antes de ir a la escuela pero podría decirse que es quien esta menos triste… (**N/A: Bueno me queda Pilar, así que terminemos con esto)**

*En la casa de Pilar*

Pilar casi siempre me agrada excepto cuando esta iracunda porque en esos momentos tiende a golpear todo todito…

En serio destruyo una de sus paredes, no se como va a hacer para explicarle a su madre así que mejor me pongo a arreglarlo, y Pilar parte a la escuela aun celosa de Lila.

*Aun en casa de Pilar*

Ya que no hay nadie en casa de Pilar, tengo el deber de arreglar el agujero de su pared porque como soy su vigilante tengo que tratar de que estén juntos, así mi trabajo es más fácil y si eso me obliga a arreglar algo que no rompí para que no la castiguen, lo hago con gusto.

*Y media hora mas tarde*

-Bien luego de exactamente treinta minutos, algo de cemento y pintura verde lo logre, si soy lo mas, soy genial, ay no alguien viene, que hago?- y me lanzo por la ventana y caigo sobre mi cara,-Ay rayos, me dolió, como diablos me olvide que soy invisible?-

*En la escuela*

La amistad de los niños peligra, ojala que lo arreglen porque sino tendré que arreglarlo yo y quedare expuesta…

-Hola chicos- Dicen Serio y Lila.

-Hola como están?-Pregunta Paco.

-Nosotros bien, pero Pilar no se ve tan bien-Dice Serio.

-Pilar te pasa algo? Pregunta Paco.

-No, nada estoy lo mas bien, les parece que estoy mal? Porque yo me siento súper, Oigan alguien noto que Azul aun no llega?-Dijo Pilar.

-Si, es cierto que pasara que no…wow- Dijo Paco.

- Te pasa algo Paco?-Pregunto Serio.

-A mi no, pero a Azul seguro que si- Dijo Paco.

-Y por que dices que le pasa algo- Dicen Lila, Pilar y Serio al mismo tiempo.

*Paco los hace voltear*

-Oh-

-Por-

-Dios-

Y todos vieron a Azul con pinta de chica emo / gótica/ darkie **(N/A: Ehm no entiendo las diferencias entre estos conceptos alguien seria tan amable de explicármela?)**

-Ah, ahora me cayo la ficha, los alienígenas seguro la raptaron, le revolvieron el cerebro y la devolvieron o peor talvez es un clon alíen de Azul.-Dijo Pilar.

Sobra decir que todos la quedaron mirando con una cara de QUE?.

*Gotita estilo anime en la frente de Paco*

-Bueno es eso o esta triste, yo digo que lo segundo-Dijo Paco.

-Lo segundo- Lo apoyo Serio.

-Si seguro esta triste- Dijo Lila.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza chicos- Dice Pilar y se va y Paco la persigue.

-Vaya si esta enamorado- Dice Lila.

-Lila crees que puedas averiguar que le pasa a Azul?- Pregunta Serio.

-Lo voy a intentar pero no te prometo nada Serio- Dijo Lila.

*Con Paco y Pilar*

-Pilar espera- Dijo Paco.

Pero Pilar seguía caminando muy rápido.

-Por que no te vas con tu novia?- Dijo Pilar.

-Con quien? Con Lila?- Dijo Paco.

-Ella es solo una amiga, además a ti que te importa si tienes novio?- Dijo Paco.

-Bueno pero podrías haberme dicho que ibas a salir con ella?- Dijo Pilar.

-Por favor como si fuera a romper el código masculino- Dijo Paco.

-Ah?

-Si, el párrafo 4 subsección 3 que cito, dice:

Los familiares de tus amigos están prohibidos hasta que sea el fin del mundo-

-Espera, Lila es familiar de Serio?-Dijo Pilar.

-Si, obvio, a menos que ahora los primos dejen de ser familiares.-Dijo Paco.

-Oh por dios, yo creí que eran novios o algo por el estilo?- Dijo Pilar.

-Estabas celosa- Dijo Paco para molestarla.

-Claro que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Si al infinito-

-Que no, mira si yo me voy a enamorar de un cabeza dura como vos?- Dijo Pilar súper nerviosa.

-Para mí que si-Dijo Paco.

-Ojala corras rápido, porque te juro que si te alcanzo te mato- Dijo Pilar.

Bueno un problema solucionado, queda otro, mas vale que Lila lo arregle…

Lila se puso a observar a Azul, en realidad yo la encuentro muy hábil, ella hubiera sido una gran vigilante, ojala hubiera sido una de las opciones…

En fin Lila observa a Azul, mira su cara triste, la forma en que mira a Serio, la forma en la que no se concentra en clases, el hecho de que raye sus hojas con un bolígrafo negro y el como elude a todos retirándose rápido.

Lila se marcha justo cuando Azul se desmaya…

(**N/A: Y yo que les dije?)**

Bueno Azul es enviada a la enfermería y nadie se entera al respecto a excepción de Serio más tarde…

*En la enfermería*

-Donde estoy?- Pregunta Azul.

-En la enfermería, te desmayaste, dime cual crees que pueda ser la causa de tu desmayo?- Le pregunta la enfermera.

-Bueno hoy no desayune- Dice Azul.

-Y cual seria la razón para saltearte el desayuno?- Pregunto la enfermera.

- Ehm…

-Esa respuesta me dice que tiene que ver con problemas del corazón o me equivoco?- Dice la enfermera que también parece bruja al igual que Lila.

-No, usted esta en lo cierto, si estoy enamorada de un chico pero creo que tiene novia- Dice Azul.

-Estas segura de eso porque podría ser que solo estas viendo los fantasmas que a veces nos envía el corazón- Dice la enfermera.

-Ay no, toda la gente que conozco esta demasiado poética, usted ya suena como Serio.-Dice Azul.

-Serio? Así se llama? No suena muy poético que digamos- Dice la enfermera un poco descreída.

-Bueno créame que lo es.- Dice Azul.

-Bueno yo supongo que deberías decirle la verdad y esperar su reacción- Dice la enfermera.

-Usted es enfermera, pero enfermera del corazón ja, ja, ja debería ser consejera.- Dice Azul.

*En el Casillero/ Locker de Serio, bueno mas bien en frente de el*

Serio busca un libro y ve que esta en el estante inferior del locker, entonces se agacha para tomarlo cuando…

-Serio- Grita Lila.

Y Serio choca con el estante de arriba su cabeza…

-Auch, rayos Lila, Mas te vale que sea importante.-Dijo Serio.

-Si lo es, es un súper noticion re importante.-Dice Lila.

-Bueno ya prima, que es?- Dice Serio súper intrigado.

-Descubrí la razón por la cual Azul esta triste.-Dijo Lila.

-Cual es?-Dijo Serio.

-Azul esta celosa de mi.-Dijo Lila.

-Que?-Grito Serio.

-Y por que Azul esta celosa de ti?- Pregunto Serio.

-Bueno porque paso mucho tiempo contigo, quizás es por eso.-Dijo Lila.

-Mejor la busco-Dijo Serio.

-Azul-

-Azul, donde estas-

-Azul, estas por aquí-Gritaba Serio al no encontrarla.

*En el aula de música, Azul cantaba una canción…

**Para mi – Isa TKM**

**Azul: Para mi eres un ángel que me viene**

**A acompañar que bajo del cielo y su amor**

**Me quiso regalar.**

**Para mi eres una día lleno de sol que le**

**Puso letra a mi vida con su corazón.**

**Y esta canción pudo ser mejor pero no tengo**

**Palabras para poder decir te quiero, te quiero**

**Es mejor decir te quiero**

**Que nada…**

**No habrá otro amor por que tu amor**

**Es el que solo quiero**

**No habrá otro amor porque ya no te iras**

**No habrá otro amor este es**

**El verdadero**

**No habrá otro amor en ningún lugar**

***Serio entra en la sala de música y sigue la letra…***

**Serio: Para mi eres el sueño que no esperaba soñar**

**Que toda mi vida cambio sin preguntar**

**Para mi eres la alegría y la razón**

**Que llego de amor mis días y mi corazón**

**Y esta canción pudo ser mejor pero no tengo**

**Palabras para poder decir te quiero, te quiero**

**Es mejor decir te quiero**

**Que nada…**

**No habrá otro amor por que tu amor**

**Es el que solo quiero**

**No habrá otro amor porque ya no te iras**

**No habrá otro amor este es**

**El verdadero**

**No habrá otro amor en ningún lugar**

-Azul, te pasa algo?- Pregunto Serio.

-Bueno, ya te voy a decir la verdad…Estaba celosa de Lila. Dijo Azul.

-Por que?- Pregunto Serio.

-Bueno, pasabas demasiado tiempo con ella y hablando de ella pensé que se volvió tu mejor amiga y…-Pero Azul fue interrumpida por Serio… **(N/A: Como seguro se dieron cuenta Azul dijo la verdad a medias.)**

-Por favor Azul, tu eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo serás el hecho de que mi prima este…-Pero Serio fue interrumpido por Azul…

-Lila es tu prima?- Pregunto Azul.

-Si que pensabas que era, mi novia?- Dijo Serio.

-No, claro que no- Dijo muy poco disimuladamente Azul.

-Ahora salgamos de aquí si llegamos tarde seguro nos castigan- Dijo Serio.

-Sobre todo si eres una criminal- Se burlo Serio.

-Reza porque no te agarre-Dijo Azul y se fue corriendo tras de Serio.

**********************************************************************

**Mis comentarios:**

**Siguen vivos, talvez se murieron de aburrimiento. Este capitulo quedo mucho mas corto de lo que hubiera creído, ah, no estaba muy inspirada que digamos.**

**Existe una especie de prueba a la que se sometió Sara antes de ser la vigilante de los Combo Niños.**

**Tengo planeado escribir un One-shot de Combo niños que se centrara en Sara.**

**Puede ser que escriba un fic de isla del drama y si lo hago y a alguien le interesa que no creo porque nunca me contestan preferirían que sea:**

**De Bridgette y Geoff.**

**De Courtney y Duncan o**

**De Gwen y Trent.**

**Talvez les parezca que este capitulo debía terminar en una confesión por parte de Azul o de Serio pero ustedes no son mis jefes así que lo haré como quiero, no mentira acepto las criticas destructivas digo constructivas de su parte.**

**Por ultimo el próximo capitulo esta centrado en una prueba a la que el maestre sometió a Sara y sus amigos. Bye.**

**Nos vemos, bueno en realidad no.**

**PS: Ayúdenme a idear un conflicto para representar en clase de teatro o de lo contrario estoy frita, bueno mañana tengo torneria y tengo prueba así que mejor me pongo a leer la teoria.**


	7. Jugando con fuego Version 2

**Adonde nos lleven los celos**

Disclaimer: Oh extrañaba decir esto, bueno no tanto, ja, ja, ja, combo niños no me pertenece, le pertenece a… ay me olvide, igual en este capitulo con suerte los voy a mencionar.

Disclaimer 2: Sara, Fabián, Liz, Danilo, Zoey y Javier son total y completamente o no tanto mi invención ja, ja, ja.

**Bien esta historia no posee absolutamente ninguna continuidad con los anteriores capítulos principalmente porque paso antes, bueno que esperaban amigos…Digo porque saben lo rara que soy, como sea, debería haberla agregado en otro fic…ya se escribo otro que relate la historia de mis 6 personajes inventados…Bueno 7º capitulo o 6.5 no se, en fin disfruten…**

Jugando con fuego Versión 2

**(N/A: Esta vez es literal)**

Bien, esta es una historia que paso hace unos cuantos años y…

Sara: Oye, vete la estrella soy yo…

Naty: Y yo la creadora ves como son las cosas pero por esta vez te voy a dar el gusto.

**(N/A: Ahora habla Sara)**

Bien, les explicare el porque esta historia es literal…

Bueno era jueves y yo estaba totalmente dormida hasta que empecé a escuchar ronquidos y me desperté y

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-Que?- Grito Liz.

-Mira y dime si no asusta el hecho de que estemos de cabeza a 20 metros del suelo-

-De que estas AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Grito Liz.

-Si también dije eso, ahora despierta a mi 'hermanito' y a Javier, yo despierto a Zoey y Danilo-

-Despierten par de tarados- Dijo Lizzie. **(N/A: Macarena, la amiga que inspira a Lizzie, es así de ruda o mas, ah yo diría que millones de veces mas ruda)**

Mientras yo desperté a Danilo muy fácilmente y a Zoey pero de una manera mas malvada

-Lizzie, me pasarías esa bocina-

-Claro, para que?-Dijo ella.

-Ya veras-

Lizzie mueve la bocina hasta mis manos… **(N/A: Nótese que cada uno tiene poderes especiales, Lizzie tiene telequinesis, como habrán notado, a menos que sean retrasados, no mentira los quiero chicos)**

Tomo la bocina y *Ruido súper archí mega ensordecedor*

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Que rayos te pasa? Estas loca, chiflada u otro adjetivo-Dijo Zoey.

-Oye la única persona que puede insultar de forma intelectualoide y looser, es Sara- Dijo Danilo.

-Si vas a defenderme, mejor lo haces bien- Le dije susurrando.

-Como sea aun no se porque estamos colgados- Dijo Zoey.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lo olvide tengo que bajarme si estoy de cabeza mucho tiempo de cabeza me vomito, quiero bajar, quiero bajar, quiero *Auch*-

-Cuando dije que quería bajar, quería caer de pie no de cara-

-Ahora bájanos- Dijeron mis 5 amigos a coro

-Si claro, ahora los, *Ruido de vomito* seguido de vomito-

-Oye, estas bien?- Pregunto Lizzie.

-Lo estaré,*Vomito*, mas tarde-

*Entra el Maestre Grinto seguido de Cabeza*

-Que pasa aquí?-Pregunta el maestre.

-Maestre usted debería saberlo seguro ambos nos colgaron-

-Ah si cierto- Dijeron ambos.

-Ya nos bajan?- Preguntaron mis 5 amigos.

-No, debían bajarse solos y hace 5' minutos- Dijeron ambos y se fueron.

-Espere, maestre, me siento mal *Vomito*-

-Sara. Ya que eres la única en tierra, bájanos- Grito Zoey.

-Podría bajarlos pero no creo querer, no a todos-

*Los 5 con cara de enojados*

-Bien, Zoey me sorprende que seas tan estupida, tienes el poder de desintegrar las cosas a voluntad y no pensaste en desintegrar las cuerdas-

*Todos miran a Zoey*

-Uy si lo olvide- Dijo Zoey.

*Zoey los bajo y todos cayeron uno sobre otro*

Danilo sobre Zoey sobre Fabián sobre Lizzie sobre Javier.

-AUCH. Oigan están bien?-

-Dolor, mucho dolor, demasiado dolor- Dijeron los 5.

-Bueno eso contesta mi pregunta-

*Regresan ambos maestres*

-Bien ya bajaron, holgazanes, tal vez ahora estén listos para su lección de hoy- Dijo Cabeza.

-Maestre, no tiene porque desvalorizarnos-

-Bien * Trae el agogo dorado* Vamonos- Dijo Grinto.

*En el mundo divino*

-Bien, su lección de hoy: Control de fuegos.- Dijo Grinto.

-Ehm, para que hay bomberos entonces?- Dijo Zoey.

-Zoey, no seas irrespetuosa-

-Tiene razón- Dijeron a coro Danilo, Fabián, Javier y Elizabeth.

-Pero ustedes deben vigilar a los combo niños y asegurarse de que no sean lastimados en las batallas si pueden impedirlo, existen algunos divinos que manipulan el fuego, así que ustedes deben prepararse para manejar ese tipo de emergencias-Dijo Cabeza.

-Bien, como diga- Dijimos los 6.

*El maestre nos llevo hasta una fosa subterránea*

-Y que haremos?-

-Fácil, se lanzan a la fosa, acaban con todo el fuego que vean, eligen un camino, hablan con nosotros cuando terminen y salen por la fosa de salida- Dijo el maestre.

-Si fácil, cuanto debemos caminar?-

-Diez kilómetros-Dijo Grinto.

-Cuanto?-Dijimos todos.

-Bien, Elizabeth, vas primero- Dijo el maestre.

-Tengo que, porque de verdad que…*Cabeza le roba el celular y lo lanza al cráter*

-Mi celular-Grita Lizzie.

*Su celular empieza a sonar*

-Mi celular *Se lanza al cráter*

-Liz estas bien?-

-No tanto- Respondió ella.

-Espera ya voy- Dijo Javier.

-Tranquila, te ayudare-

-Espera, yo también voy- Dijo Danilo.

-No, no, yo no salto-Dijo Zoey.

-No seas tan miedosa, y después dices que la looser soy yo.-

-Yo no soy looser ni miedosa-*Tic nervioso* *Salto*

-Ni modo-Dijo Fabián.*Salto*

-Bien y ahora que?-

-Ir a apagar el fuego y buscar la salida- Dijo Fabián.

-Bien, es fácil, vamos por equipos?-

-Ni que alguien fuera a hacer equipo contigo tonta.- Dijo Zoey.

-Yo si haría equipo con ella- Dijo Danilo. **(N/A: Sergio el chico que inspira el personaje de Danilo si hubiera tenido esa actitud frente a una situación así, bueno si pudiera pasar algo similar en la vida real)**

-Bien, yo hago equipo con Fabián-Dijo Zoey.

-Eso solo nos deja solo a ti y a mi muñeca- Dijo Javier refiriéndose a Elizabeth. **(N/A: Por si aun no lo adivinan, ellos en la vida real si son novios y se tratan bastante mal, al decir ellos sobra decir que me refiero a Lizzie y Javier que en la tierra quiere decir Macarena y Alan respectivamente, si fuera al revés seria raro, no?)**

-Bien, solo no molestes o solo seremos cinco los que salgamos de la fosa- Dijo Lizzie.

Ah olvide decir que llevábamos unos cuantos extinguidores de fuego, DUH, sino con que esperan que apagamos el fuego.

Bien llegamos hasta la parte donde debíamos tomar un túnel diferente cada equipo, pero los maestres nos advirtieron que uno de ellos era muy peligroso…

-Las damas primero, Javier- Dijo Mi hermanito tan encantador como siempre **(N/A: Si son deficientes mentales es la única forma que no se den cuenta de que es sarcasmo)**

-Grrr- Dijo Javier o bueno es lo que escuche. **(N/A: Javier se molesta súper recontra archí mega fácil, bah, excepto si Lizzie es quien lo molesta.)**

-Sara, no crees que se pasa de infantil-Dijo Lizzie.

-Que no soy-Dijo el.

-Que si-Dijo ella.

-Que no-Dijo el.

-Que no-Dijo ella.

-Que si, al infinito si soy infantil-Dijo El.

*Todos aguantándonos las ganas de reír* *Pero no pudimos, bueno excepto Zoey*

-Esperen que dije?-Pregunto mi hermanito muy súper confundido.

-Ya no se rían- Dijo Zoey.

-Si es cierto, las únicas que podemos reírnos somos nosotras, yo por ser la hermana y mi deber es molestarlo y ella porque es su novia-

-QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS-Dijeron ambos.

-Ay que tienen, era un chiste, igual tampoco me cae bien mi futura cuñada-

-Sos insoportable, ya vas a ver como te saco esa boba sonrisa de tu cara-Dijo Zoey con un tono malignoso.

-Ah si, quiero verte.-

-Te estas ganando un golpe-Dijo Zoey aun mas enojada.

-Perro que ladra no muerde, ay no perdón perritos por la comparación con este espécimen-

*Nos disponemos a atacarnos entre si*

-Hippie torpe e intelectualoide-Dijo ella.

-Maligna bruja superficial-

-Suéltense ambas-Dijo Danilo.

-Se van a lastimar-Dijo Fabián.

*Ambos intentan separarnos Danilo me sujeta a mi y Fabián a Zoey*

-Esta vez, te salvaste porque tu hermano y tu novio te tienen lastima- Dijo Zoey.

-Te voy a…*Pero me interrumpe Danilo*

-No le vas a hacer nada y vos sabes porque.-

En el fondo yo se que cualquier deseo de venganza, acabaría conmigo además de que se que no es lo correcto.

-Tienes razón, vamonos-

No tengo seguridad de que paso por la mente de mis amigos en ese momento, aunque los seis tenemos la capacidad de entender los sentimientos, pensamientos y emociones de cualquier persona pero hay veces que no debemos usarlos por instinto propio…

Bueno como sea todos tomamos un camino y fuimos muy callados y los siguientes son los pensamientos que pasaron por nuestras mentes antes de llegar al punto clave de la práctica…

Elizabeth/ Macarena's Pov

Acabo de presenciar otro de lo enfrentamientos Sara Vs Zoey…

Sara es mi mejor amiga, y estoy segura de que no provoco a propósito ese lío, ella no es así, de cualquier forma cuando esto termine no le recordare lo sucedido se muy bien que eso solo la alteraría, ella y su hermano ya tienen demasiados problemas…

Danilo es un tema aparte al igual que Fabián…

Danilo es el mejor amigo que ella tiene aparte de su hermano, antes de conocernos ella era muy solitaria…Yo creo que Danilo esta enamorado de ella pero también busca su amistad, en el fondo yo se que ambos se aman y su hermano…El esta full enamorado de Zoey y nieguen cuanto lo nieguen saben que es verdad…

Bueno yo observo a Javier…el será torpe, machista, odioso, mimado pero se que es el chico que quiero, ahora si se lo digo se va a reír de mi hasta el fin de los tiempos a menos que me suicide o me maten…

Aun no se que nos espera, ojala no nos toque algo difícil aunque se que puedo contra lo que venga si estoy con Javi…

Aquí mi peor enemigo es Fabián, por muy familiar de Sara que sea, es una amenaza.

Fabián/ Patricio' s Pov

No puedo creer que este par de mujeres se peleen tan seguido y siempre empieza mi hermana…ay es que a veces me desespera y siempre se la agarra con Zoey, ella es un angelito no haría ningún daño…Ay es que es tan bella y simpática…

Ay y esa Lizzie es de lo peor, ay pero es que no se cansa de decirme infantil, la infantil es ella, si alguien pierde en esta competencia ojala sea ella, es insufrible si gano ojala la súper humille…

Cambiando de tema es pero ineludible el hecho de que Danilo y Javier están enamorados de no hace falta aclarar…

Igual me conviene el amor los vuelve débiles…

Zoey/ Vanesa' s Pov

Ay la Hippie rubia esa me dejo el cabello todo arruinado, cuando esto acabe la lanzare al cráter, igual nadie la va a extrañar ja, ja, ja bueno a excepción de Danilo…

Ay es que ningún intento mío por conquistarlo sirvió, la rubia hippie emo fresa lo tendrá hechizado seguro igual me sirvió para darme cuenta de lo que siento por Fabi, igual lo único que me queda es sacar a su hermana del camino es lo único que se interpone…

Lizzie es mi amiga y se que ella estará de mi lado…Es obvio que a Javier lo trae loco ahora que ella se despabilé y aproveche podría tardar…

Javier/ Alan' s Pov

Las amigas de Elizabeth se pelean todo el tiempo, parecen tontas, ay igual ella me cae bien. Me da lastima que Fabián y Danilo tengan que interceder para que es par no se mate…

Es obvio lo de sus respectivos enamoramientos, pero creo que Fabián es mas superficial que un charco de agua sucia y Danilo es mas profundo que un pozo sin fondo yo por suerte estoy en el medio y se mostrar mis sentimientos hacia Liz de forma madura ja, ja, ja ay no engaño a nadie así…

Si se vuelven a pelear apuesto por la rubia…

Mi mayor enemigo seria Danilo se que su amor por Sara lo hace mas fuerte de cualquier modo es mi mejor amigo…

Danilo/ Sergio' s Pov

Bien Fabián y yo somos grandiosos logramos separar a esas dos gatas aunque si no hubiéramos tenido como separarlas creo que cada una tenia su favorita para ganar en esa pelea…

Te abres paso en la noche,

Luz de luna,

Tus ojos, dos luceros del alba,

(…)

Tu boca un jardín de suavidad,

Tu cabello sedoso y claro,

Tu mente cara y pura (…)

Bueno eso deja en claro a quien quiero…

Lizzie estuvo bastante infantil hoy…

El reto mayor seria Javier, vencerlo no será fácil…

Sara/ Natalia' s Pov

Ay me dejo varios magullones, ay tengo que admitirlo Zoey es muy fuerte realmente será un reto derrotarla, esta competencia por ganar el titulo de vigilante de los combo niños no será fácil y menos con lo que escuche esta mañana…

Liz estuvo algo aniñada el día de hoy y también note que Javier y Fabián tenían una cara de circunspectos más notable de lo normal, ah de seguro se debía al hecho de ver a Liz y Zoey en pijama porque eran bastante atrevidos a pero de cualquier forma ya lo olvidaron, creo, menos mal que no me puse ese camisolín porque sino me hubieran visto, demasiado ajustada ay no que horror…

Estoy caminando al lado de Danilo ay se ve tan lindo si llegamos a salvo al final del recorrido, lo abrazo, ehm ahora que lo noto me duele un poco mi pie…

Me pregunto cuando admitirá mi hermano que ama a Zoey…

Y cuando Liz aceptara a Javier…

*Fuera de las mentes*

*Con Liz y Javier*

-Muñeca a la izquierda fuego-Dijo Javier.

-A tu derecha, caen rocas y no me digas muñeca-Dijo Liz.

-Bien, Liz-Dijo Javier.

-Cuidado-Dijo Liz.

-Gracias, eres buena-Dijo Javier.

-Si lo se-Dijo Liz.

*Conmigo y Danilo*

-Cuidado, fuego cae del techo-Dijo Danilo

-Eso estuvo cerca-

-Ya lo creo-Dijo Danilo

-Vaya si lo maestres se esmeran en hacer de estos desafíos un reto-

-Sigue cayéndonos-Dijo Danilo.

-Apunta con todo hacia arriba-

*Chocan sus manos*

-Si-Dijimos ambos.

*Con Fabián y Zoey*

-Al suelo Zoey lanzan fuego por los lados-Dijo Fabián.

-Gracias, oh no, salta-Dijo Zoey.

-Cielos, los maestres lo hacen difícil-Dijo Fabián.

-Somos grandio…Rayos-Dijo Fabián.

-Que pa…? Rayos-Dijo Zoey

*Salen Liz y Javier*

-Fue fácil-Dijeron ambos.

*Abrazo*

*Salimos Danilo y yo*

-Wuju, eso fue intenso-Dijo Danilo.

-Tú lo has dicho-

-Se están abrazando?-

-No, claro que no, seguro alucinas-Me dijeron Liz y Javier.

-Ehm claro-

-Chicos no han visto a mi hermano y su adorable novia-

-No aun no salen-Dijo Javier.

-Bueno dile a Grinto que ya completamos el circuito-Dijo Danilo

-Sabes usar el comunicador, no?-Dijo Liz.

-Ehm claro obvio mi segundo nombre es tecnología-Dijo Javier.

-No, es Diego-Dijo Liz.

-Como Sea-Dijo Javier.

-Que extraño ellos eran los mas decididos a salir primero aunque claro son los mas jóvenes-

-Si quizás…*Pero Liz es interrumpida por un grito*

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-Ay no, chillido insoportable, son Fabián y Zoey-

Flash back

*Con Fabián y Zoey*

-Al suelo Zoey lanzan fuego por los lados-Dijo Fabián.

-Gracias, oh no, salta-Dijo Zoey.

-Cielos, los maestres lo hacen difícil-Dijo Fabián.

-Somos grandio…Rayos-Dijo Fabián.

-Que pa…? Rayos-Dijo Zoey.

*Zoey saca un dispositivo similar al divino berry de Azul*

-Oh no es…*Pero ella es interrumpida por…*

-Soy Infierno-Dijo el divino.

-Si, Infierno, divino nivel 3, controla el fuego, la niebla y posee telequinesis- Dijo Zoey.

-Esto iba a pasar, no?-Dijo Fabián.

*Infierno los atrapa a ambos y los cuelga de cabeza*

-Oye, se parece al entrenamiento-Dijo Fabián.

-Si es cierto…Dijo Zoey pero fue interrumpida por Infierno

-Silencio, Niños mortales insulsos-

-No somos niños, que quieres con nosotros-Dijeron ambos.

-Solo los necesito como señuelo para los vigilantes mayores-Respondió Infierno.

*Los otros 3 vigilantes y yo escuchamos eso*

-Y? Que hacemos?-

-Tengo una idea, bien nosotros tres lo atacamos con los extinguidores de fuego mientras Elizabeth los libera-

-Bien, quizás funcione, vamonos-

Y Danilo le dispara con todo

-Oye, espanto, por aquí a que no me atrapas-Dijo Danilo

-Hey, jamás tomarías un baño, no?-Dijo Javier y le dispara.

-Vivir alrededor de azufre no te atonta?-

Infierno hace aparecer criaturas de fuego…

-Rayos-Dijimos los tres.

*Con Elizabeth, Fabián y Zoey*

-Liz-Gritan ambos muy felizmente.

-Shh, no griten o nos atraparan, como es que están suspendidos en el aire?-Pregunto Liz.

-El divino pues tiene telequinesis-Dijo Zoey.

-Ah ya veo, ya los bajo-Dijo Liz.

*Caen al suelo*

-Corran el divino esta en su tierra, nos lleva ventaja y los chicos y Sara no van a resistir mucho mas que esto-Dijo Liz apurándolos.

*Empiezan a correr*

-Que pasa?-Nos pregunto Zoey

-Se nos acaba el polvo químico-

-El que?-Dijo Javier.

-La cosa blanca que lanzan los extinguidores-

*Los tres ven los monstruos*

-Vaya Sara haces amigos donde quiera que vas-Dijo Zoey muy sarcásticamente.

-Ja, ja muy graciosa, si no estuviéramos en este lugar peleando con este divino y seguramente estando a punto de morir te atacaría-

-Y como salimos de esta? El divino se acerca-Dijo Javier.

-Tengo una idea, corran- Dijo Liz.

-Pero que no te vamos a dejar…-Dijimos Javier y yo pero Liz nos interrumpió…

-Que corran-Dijo Liz súper autoritariamente.

-No te enojes-Dijimos ambos.

*Los 5 excepto Lizzie salimos empujando y atacando a las criaturas de fuego*

Infierno se acerca a Lizzie…

-Toma-Dijo Liz.

*Y Lizzie le pega en la cabeza a Infierno con un matafuegos y corre*

-Liz estas viva, Siiiiiii y que paso con Infierno-Dije yo.

-Si ehm…-Dijo ella.

-Aun te persigue no?-

*Liz asiente con la cabeza*

-Típico-

-Tengo una idea-

-Zoey a que no desintegras mi brazalete-

*Zoey me ataca con su poder destructor pero yo lo esquivo y le da a la cueva*

-Ah, bien-Dijo Liz.

-Gracias y como ya no vamos a morir, será mejor que corras Zoey-

-Corre tú-Dijo ella.

*Y empezamos a pelear hasta que…*

-Hola, jóvenes-Dijo una voz conocida.

-Hola Maestre Grinto-Dijimos los 6.

-Veo que terminaron la prueba, tuvieron problemas-Dijo el maestre.

-No, ninguno-Dijimos los 6.

-Bien espero que esto les haya servido para unirse más-Dijo el.

-Si seguro-Dijimos Zoey y yo mintiendo descaradamente.

-Bien vamonos de aquí no les gustara el brócoli-Dijo el maestre.

-No para nada, vamonos-Dijimos los seis.

**Bien mis inútiles comentarios del final de cada capitulo…**

**Bien se que están pensando…ehm bueno la verdad no, pero tal vez se les cruce por la mente ehm que se yo así el hecho de que los combo niños no salieron en este capitulo. Si pero les juro que el próximo lo voy a hacer súper largísisisisisimo y va a ser SerioXAzul…**

**Quizás no entiendan la relación de los combo niños con estos 6 chicos, bueno tendré que explicarlo de alguna forma…**

**Ahora tengo que ponerme a arreglar el fic que Sandriitaw me pidió de TDI, tiene que ser de Geoff y Bridgette y ahora mas porque ella se fue la semana pasada…**

**Ahora tendré más tiempo para escribir porque con esto de la gripe porcina me suspendieron las clases lo que es medio bueno y medio malo…**

**El próximo capitulo ya dije que será mayoritariamente SerioXAzul, bien tiene algo que ver como ya le mencione a Sandriitaw con una torpeza de Sara y una movida astuta de Perla pero sobretodo malvada…Tendré que pensar mas divinos…si ya se, dos palabras, QUE HORROR…**

**Por ultimo Sandriitaw si recuerdas lo de la apuesta no?**

**Bien nos vemos, bueno en realidad no hay muchas posibilidades de que en mi vida me vean alguna vez, Bye.**


	8. Esclavo de mis sentimientos

Adonde nos llevan los celos

Disclaimer: Combo niños no me pertenece *Llanto* Ya fue…

Disclaimer 2: Sara me pertenece…Felices?

Disclaimer 3: Índigo y Lila son de Sandriitaw a menos que le ceda los derechos de autor a alguien mas, por favor no lo hagas.

Prepárense, esto será largo…

Esclavo de mis sentimientos

Un día súper bello en Nova Nizza, y como es un día perfecto es obvio que alguien lo va a arruinar y por mas que me duela admitirlo ese alguien soy yo, Sara Lucero Valiente **(N/A: Lo se, es raro pero me gusta como suenan esas palabras juntas)**

Bien como me siento mal empezaremos por ver a la persona a la cual quizás le arruine un poquito la vida…Ja, ja, ay como sea vamos…

*En casa de Serio*

Bien Serio bosteza, y mira su foto de Azul y apenas se va corriendo para que su 'adorable' hermano no le quite el baño 'de nuevo'…En fin y yo hago lo de siempre…*Redoble de tambores* Leer su diario y enterarme de lo que piensa…

**(N/A: Si, ya se Sara es una entrometida, yo Natalia jamás podría leer un diario no sin confesar a los 5' segundos, si soy mala mentirosa para esas cosas aunque si soy buena haciendo una que otra pequeña maldad)**

Sara leyendo…

Es la chica más bella y maravillosa de toda la tierra,

Es tan lista que no parece humana,

Tan profunda como sus ojos, sus bellos ojos,

Tan calida como el verano (…)

**(N/A: Ehm, si, como sea, la mayoría de las cosas que dice en este diario son acerca de…Oh por favor todos sabemos de quien habla, así que mejor ya sigo, no?)**

Bien ahora iremos a casa de otra persona a la cual lastime…

*En la casa de Azul*

Bien Azul, ya no se vestirá como Emo **(N/A: Por suerte digo no es que no se veía bien pero era porque estaba muy triste) (N/A: Oh por cierto gracias Águila Love por explicarme la diferencia entre emo, darkie y gótica)**

-Bien, hoy va a ser un gran día-Pensó Azul.

**(N/A: Si ya se que están pensando, como puedo disfrutar el hecho de hacerla equivocarse, bueno les aclaro, que no lo disfruto…)**

Bien Azul se viste como normalmente lo haría y camina hacia la escuela…

**(N/A: Pilar y Paco son muy aburridos durante esta mañana así que no pienso comentar que hacen)**

*De nuevo en casa de Serio*

Lila aun sigue en Nova Nizza así que ella aun va a la escuela con Serio y sus otros amigos…

-Hola, chicos-Dijo Lila

-Hola Lila, hola Serio-Dijo Pilar

-Oigan, Y Azul?-Pregunto Serio.

-Descuida, si que se vista emo es lo que te preocupa, no importa, esta en la biblioteca y esta vestida como siempre-Dijo Paco integrándose a la conversación…

-Bien iré a buscarla- Dijo Serio y se fue.

Paco estaba preparado para preguntarle a Pilar algo pero un muchacho molesto e inoportuno tenia que hacer su aparición luego de algunos días…

-Raimundo-Exclamo Pilar súper feliz.

-Hola Pilar-Le respondió su novio. **(N/A: Sigue siendo difícil decirlo)**

-Hola ya estas mejor?-

-Si mucho mejor-

-Lamento no haberte ido a visitar pero estaba arreglando… **(N/A: Se tomo un tiempo para pensarlo)** algunos asuntos-Dijo Pilar mirando a Paco.

*Pilar y Raimundo se besan* **(N/A: Lo se, es mala algunas veces, no creen amigos? Pero Paco no estuvo de lo mejor la vez que le dio celos con Lila, aunque claro ella y Sara tienen algo de culpa en eso)**

*Paco se fue molesto y Lila va tras el*

-Paco espera-Dijo Lila corriendo tras el.

-Sabes creo que me equivoque, para Pilar yo no represento nada, así que mejor no lo intento mas-Dijo Paco súper triste…

-Sabes?, me sorprende lo rápido que te rindes, Serio me dijo que tu nunca te rendías, así que me mintió o se equivoco-Dijo Lila aunque no se si era para molestarlo, convencerlo o consolarlo logro que…

-Lila, no puedes ser prima de Serio, tu das consejos buenos y no hay que dártelos-Dijo Paco.

-Ay por favor no digas lo obvio-Dijo ella muy humildemente *Sarcasmo* **(N/A: Bueno no todos pueden ser modestos todo el tiempo no?)**

*Con Azul y Serio*

-Hola Azul, como estas?-La saludo Serio.

-Bien-Dijo Azul

-Y que haces?-Pregunto Serio.

-Es solo un trabajo de compensación acerca de porque no es correcto gritar en lugares públicos mientras una autoridad esta hablando para no tener que seguir castigada los próximos tres días durante dos horas cada día-Dijo Azul muy rápidamente.

-Ehm si, cuanto llevas?-Pregunto Serio.

-27 paginas-Dijo Azul

-Bien no esta tan mal cuanto debes…? Pregunto Serio que fue interrumpido por Azul…

-75 paginas-

-Auch-Dijo el.

-Si ya se, descuida no tardare mucho, a poco y llevo media hora-Dijo ella.

Dejaremos esta escena atrás y avanzaremos a la parte en la cual yo por así decirlo y no es que concientemente haya querido provocar lo siguiente pero les arruine sus vidas y quizás si me conocieran tal vez me odiarían…

En fin como yo debo espiarlos pero aun tenía el diario de Serio en mis manos y aun quería leerlo pues me quite el amuleto de la invisibilidad, y me deje ver entonces me senté en una banca y me quede a mirarlos, bien yo leía y leía sobre lo que pensaba Serio y sobre su sueño….

**(N/A: Si ehm no recuerdo cuando fue que mencione lo del sueño pero el punto es que lo menciono en este capitulo)**

Querido diario:

Hoy durante la clase de la Srta. Soledad tuve un sueño maravilloso…

Azul y yo tuvimos una aventura en la Playa Nizza… **(N/A: Un lugar que invente que podría ser cerca de Nova Nizza)**

Yo logre decirle la verdad a Azul sobre lo que se acumulo en mí los últimos 8 años…

**(N/A: Bien un tiempo considerable, no creen?)**

Y cantamos una canción…

Nada puede más- Isa TKM

Tuve que mirar aun más dentro de mí,

Para comprender que has estado siempre allí

Yo solía imaginar…que era mió tu amor

Y nunca perdí la fe en mi corazón

Pude despertar y te vi llegar…

Nuestras vidas se tenían…que cruzar…

Y ahora nada puede más

Que el beso que me dio tu amor

Ahora nada puede más

Que la voz del corazón

Y ya nada puede más

Que el beso que me dio tu amor

Ahora nada puede más

Que tenerte y saber que somos dos

Quiero conocer un poco mas de ti

Abrazarte más y nunca dejarte ir

Que no muera la ilusión por el tiempo que vendrá

Y que nuestro amor no deje brillar

Pude despertar y te vi llegar…

Nuestras vidas se tenían…que cruzar…

Y ahora nada puede más

Que el beso que me dio tu amor

Ahora nada puede más

Que la voz del corazón

Y ya nada puede más

Que el beso que me dio tu amor

Ahora nada puede más

Que tenerte y saber que somos dos

Pude despertar y te vi llegar…

Nuestras vidas se tenían…que cruzar…

Y ahora nada puede más

Que el beso que me dio tu amor

Ahora nada puede más

Que la voz del corazón

Y ya nada puede más

Que el beso que me dio tu amor

Ahora nada puede más

Que tenerte y saber que somos dos

Y ahora nada puede más

Que el beso que me dio tu amor

Ahora nada puede más

Que la voz del corazón

Y ya nada puede más

Que el beso que me dio tu amor

Ahora nada puede más

Que tenerte… y saber que somos dos

Ella y yo juramos que no importa que clase de problema tuviéramos el uno con el otro, fuera cual fuera la situación, nos encontraríamos aquí para arreglarlo e íbamos a sellar el juramento con un beso hasta que…

**-**Ringggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg-

Sonó el timbre del recreo y me desperté…

**(N/A: Bien chicos ya se pude inventar algo mucho mejor pero me voy a quedar sin un buen final si los hago besarse ya, no creen? Yo si.)**

-Oh pobre Serio- Pensé yo.

Luego por desgracia vi que Pilar se acercaba entonces me fui corriendo y existe la diminuta posibilidad de que me olvidara el diario de Serio en la banca…

Después de correr mas rápido que una chita a la caza de una gacela logre perderla de vista, por desgracia, choque con Paco, y al levantarme me fui corriendo aun más rápido que antes, pero algo me decía que a Paco le parecí familiar…

-Esa chica se me hace familiar- Dijo Paco.

(**N/A: Bien Ok, Sara escucho perfectamente que Paco dijo eso y sino le leyó la mente, a fin de cuenta ella puede) **

El problema ocurre por así decirlo 10 minutos después…Justo cuando toco el timbre, una persona mas mala que la peste, mas conspirativa que un dictador y mas manipuladora que un titiritero formularia un plan todo por la inocente y torpe rubia anónima…O sea por culpa de Sara, Si, ella tomo el diario de Serio y lo leyó **(N/A: Si vamos al caso la culpa no es totalmente de Sara, Serio también tiene algo de culpa en esto es que como le pones tu nombre en loa primera pagina y no lo dejas bajo llave, si Sara lo encontró abierto)** Y luego formulo su plan…

Durante la clase de algebra, La Srta. Soledad estaba explicando la multiplicación que se aplica a los polinomios y bla, bla, bla, bla…Se aburrirán un poco, luego recordé algo, que no tenia el diario de Serio y cuando fui a buscarlo no lo divise por ninguna parte y empecé a pensar quien podría haberlo tomado hasta que sonó el timbre de salida y leí una nota que estaba en el pupitre de Serio…

VEME EN EL JARDIN TRASERO DE LA ESCUELA

Y vi a Serio ir hacia allá y descubrí o mejor dicho descubrimos que era:

-Perla?- Exclamo Serio.

-Si y mira lo que tengo entre mis dedos…-Dijo Perla.

-Mi diario, De donde lo sacaste?-Pregunto sorprendido Serio.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que lo tengo y que si no haces lo que te digo, lo leo en frente de toda la escuela-Dijo ella.

-Grrr-Gruño Serio.

-No, no Serio, así no se le gruñe a tu novia, no crees?-Dijo ella.

-¿?-

*Al día siguiente*

Serio estaba en un terrible predicamento…

Estaba forzado a cumplir todas toditas las voluntades de la antipatiquísima de Perla…

Y que es peor que eso, además no tenía la seguridad de que ella algún día le devolviera su diario…Y ya era bastante malvada la primera orden de esa bruja cubierta de maquillaje…

Yo me sentía la peor persona del mundo y no podía hacer nada porque:

A-Ya bastante hice y

B-Si yo buscaba su diario y lo ponía en su casillero despertaría sospechas, porque a ver no veo a Perla arrepentirse y poner el diario en su casillero y en realidad no podría lograrlo…

Así que estaba imposibilitada…No podía hacer nada más que observar como se arreglaba todo a su propio paso…

*En la casa de Pilar* **(N/A: Bien no tengo fundamentos para mostrar que pasaba en su casa, excepto que esta mañana si era divertida)**

Bien el día anterior, para no volverse a quedar dormida mas nunca en la vida un día de escuela, Pilar puso su reloj despertador a las 6.00 pero el problema es que Pilar no regulo el volumen y…

-DESPIERTA BUENA PARA NADA ES DÍA DE ESCUELA-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Grito Pilar y se cayó de la cama…Uy pobre fue lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza y lo segundo fue: que lindo tono de verde que tiene su habitación… **(N/A: Sobra decir que Sara se distrae muy fácilmente.)**

*En la escuela*

Bien en el frente de la escuela, fue donde la peor pesadilla de Serio y Azul tendría lugar…

Ese día Lila se adelanto de Serio y acompaño a Paco para seguir explicándole su teoría de que Pilar estaba muerta por el y Raimundo fue a recoger a Pilar a su casa para ir juntos a la escuela como novios que son…

Azul en cambio iba sola pero feliz, ella moría por llegar y aprender mucho y pasar el día con Serio, pero el destino o más bien Perla no estaba de su lado…

*Con Serio y Perla*

-No vas a lograr obligarme a hacer eso-Dijo Serio.

-Pues si no lo haces, no tienes tu diario y se cae el telón-Dijo Perla.

-Bien-Dijo Serio.

-Que empiece la función-Dijo Perla.

El comienzo de la pesadilla en 5, 4, 3, 2…

-Perla eres la chica más maravillosa de la Tierra, serias mi novia- Dijo Serio **(N/A: Oh Perla es realmente maligna)**

-Si, Serio con gusto seré tu novia-Dijo Perla.

Y esto próximo será lo peor Azul llega…

*Perla besa a Serio en sus labios y el tiene que aguantarla*

A Azul se le vino el mundo abajo Serio, el amor de su vida y Perla la persona mas mala que conocía besándose, ella no pudo con su depresión y se fue llorando hasta el salón…

*Perla y Serio se van a un rincón*

-Por que me besaste? No debiste-Dijo Serio.

-Tu no me vas a criticar nada, porque de mi depende que nadie sepa lo que dice en tu diario ah y si le decís a alguien yo digo enseguida lo que leí en tu diario-Dijo Perla.

*En el salón*

Como cada mañana el salón era verdaderamente un caos, no creen que es divertido el hecho de que los salones de clases no tengan control alguno bueno en lo que iba…

Serio se sienta al lado de Perla…No porque quiera sino porque tiene…

Raimundo charla con Pilar sobre el noviazgo más nuevo del salón…

Paco observa a ambos súper celoso porque por más que se sienta al lado de Pilar, ella no lo ve…

Y Azul esta pero más que triste, en lo único que puede pensar es en la última traición de Serio pero lo que lo mas le duele es que haya sido con Perla y en frente de todos…

*Perla obliga a decir a Serio lo siguiente*

-Perla no ha habido jamás otra chica que haya amado mas que a ti- Dijo Serio muy enojado y triste.

-Ni siquiera Azul-Dijo Perla con cara maliciosa.

-Ni siquiera Azul-Dijo Serio sintiendo como cada palabra era más difícil de decir que la anterior y más con Azul cerca-

*Perla lo beso de nuevo*

Si el beso no había destrozado suficiente el corazón de Azul, la ultima escena y dialogo seguro lo hizo…

La Srta. Soledad llega al salón y todos actúan como angelitos en calma con falsa carita de inocencia, bueno ya quedo claro…

La Srta. Soledad se puso a explicar la formula de Lewis hasta que…

-Srta. Soledad necesito que Azul, Paco, Pilar y Serio me ayuden a organizar la nueva sección de la biblioteca-

*Ya fuera del salón*

-Niños hay un divino en la plaza, deben detenerlo-

Los 4 chicos se ponen sus mascaras mientras corren hacia la plaza…

*En la plaza*

-Traición, divina nivel 3, se alimenta de los malentendidos, los engaños y las peleas generadas entre gente que se ama, símbolo del tótem, es desconocido-Dijo Azul recitando al pie de la letra lo que decía en su Divino Berry.

-Era-Dijo Paco.

-Que?-Dijeron los otros 3.

-Miren es el de Azul- Dijo Paco.

-Bueno, no es difícil, si Azul toca su tótem la devolvemos-Dijo Pilar.*Azul salta para tocar su tótem*

-Oye Serio, a propósito de cuando te gusta Perla?-Le pregunto Paco.

*Azul se cae por el comentario de Paco y por los recuerdos recientes*

-Paco, no podías preguntarle otra cosa?-Dijo Azul súper enojada, frustrada y triste, lo que le dio mas poder a la divina…

*La divina le lanza un rayo a Azul*

-Azul-Grita Serio y va a buscarla.

*Azul pierde el conocimiento*

-Perfecto con Azul desmayada no le vamos a ganar nunca-Dijo Paco desanimado.

-Todo es mi culpa-Dijo Serio.

La divina los rodea con rayos…

-Serio debemos irnos, es retirada estratégica- Dijo Pilar.

*Serio toma en sus brazos a Azul y corren hacia el salón de entrenamiento*

-Niños que le paso a Azul?-Pregunto Grinto.

-Fue Traición, le dio con un rayo y la dejo inconciente, la divina tiene su tótem así que lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue una retirada-Dijo Pilar.

-Todo es mi culpa-Dijo Serio.

-No, no lo es, bueno si es tu culpa por besar a Perla en frente de todos y quizás Azul te vio y por eso la divina se fortaleció-Dijo Paco.

-Que extraño-Dijo Pilar-

-Que?-Preguntaron sus dos amigos.

-Aquí dice que hace dos años Traición se libero, pero yo no la recuerdo- Dijo Pilar.

-Si yo tampoco-Dijo Paco.

-Debe ser un error-Dijo Serio.

-Maestre, cuanto cree que Azul tarde en despertar?-Pregunto Serio.

-No lo se niños, pero no pueden permitir que Traición destruya la ciudad, deben ir contra ella, enviare a Azul cuando despierte-Dijo el maestre y los niños acataron su orden.

*Los niños se van y Sara aparece*

-Sara, los niños casi lo averiguan-Dijo Grinto

-Que cosa?-

-Que Traición ataco Nova Nizza hace dos años-Dijo Grinto

-Si estoy seguro de que intentara buscarte-Dijo Cabeza

-Pues no creo que lo logre, no puede, esta débil, estuvo en el sub mundo divino demasiado tiempo y ese lugar consume toda tu fuerza vital tarde o temprano-

-Pero si lo logra te delatara, debes ver que Azul despierte y que envíen a Traición al mundo divino-Dijo Grinto.

-Con lo que me hizo, haré lo que sea porque se vaya, pero si logro traer de nuevo a Traición solo quiere decir una cosa, Engaño se ha vuelto mas fuerte y si es mas fuerte tengo que actuar con cautela o uno de los niños saldrá herido, veré que los demás estén bien yo creo que Azul esta atrapada en su mente por lo de hoy…

Pero estoy segura de que va a despertar…

*Los niños se encuentran con Traición pero esta vez en la selva*

-Alto, que te propones-Dijo Pilar.

-Busco recuperar mis poderes, con ellos podré vengarme de la odiosa guerrera rubia-Dijo Traición.

-Hablas de Azul, porque si hablas de ella solo será sobre mi cadáver-Dijo Serio en tono amenazante.

-Me parece bien aunque no creo que sea ella la traidora-Dijo Traición.

*Llega Sara*

-Oh no ya empezaron, bien que suerte que traje esto-*Sara saca las campanas del capitulo 5*

Flash Back

-Sara, los niños casi lo averiguan-Dijo Grinto

-Que cosa?-

-Que Traición ataco Nova Nizza hace dos años-Dijo Grinto

-Si estoy seguro de que intentara buscarte-Dijo Cabeza

-Pues no creo que lo logre, no puede, esta débil, estuvo en el sub mundo divino demasiado tiempo y ese lugar consume toda tu fuerza vital tarde o temprano-

-Pero si lo logra te delatara, debes ver que Azul despierte y que envíen a Traición al mundo divino-Dijo Grinto.

*Sara toma las campanas*

-Con lo que me hizo, haré lo que sea porque se vaya, pero si logro traer de nuevo a Traición solo quiere decir una cosa, Engaño se ha vuelto mas fuerte y si es mas fuerte tengo que actuar con cautela o uno de los niños saldrá herido, veré que los demás estén bien yo creo que Azul esta atrapada en su mente por lo de hoy…

Pero estoy segura de que va a despertar…*Dijo Sara sonriendo*

Fin de Flash Back

-Bien, no hay vuelta atrás-*Sara las acciona y se mete en la tierra de los sueños y los pensamientos*

-La encontré-

*Se mete en la mente de Azul*

*En el templo*

Ese lugar esta lleno de ira…

-No se que tienes en contra nuestro y no se para que te libero Diadoro, de nada le hubieras servido- Dijo Pilar.

-De que hablas niña? El tal Diadoro no me libero-

-Pues si no fue el entonces quien?-

-Pues un aliado muy fuerte, Mi hijo Engaño-

-Ahora yo acabare con ustedes, Combo niños y luego con la guardiana traidora-

-Sigo sin saber a que se refiere-

-Sea quien sea lastimo a Azul y me las va a pagar-*Serio acumula fuerzas y la patea*

*La divina mas furiosa que nunca lanza rayos a discreción y le da a Pilar*

-Pilar-Grita Paco quien empieza a atacar a la divina con mucha fuerza. Mientras tanto…

*En la mente de Azul*

-Ay vaya, encontrar su subconsciente no va a ser fácil, miren todo lo que hay aquí, podría morir buscando, podría tardar para siempre…

*Media hora mas tarde*

-Ay ya era hora, al fin encontré su subconsciente, esta lleno de tristeza, intentare hablarle, Azul, Azul despierta…-

-Ah Quien eres tu?-Pregunto ella.

-Eso es lo de menos-

-Mira a menos que me des una buena razón, no te escuchare y me quedare aquí-Dijo Azul.

-Bien, estas inconsciente por un disparo de Traición, ella me busca a mi pero no debes decírselo a nadie, el punto es que tus amigos y Serio están en peligro-

-Dices a Serio aparte porque sabes que ya no es mi amigo, bien eres lista-Dijo ella.

-No, lo digo aparte porque se que muy en el fondo lo quieres mas de lo que dices y si quieres volver a verlo y ver a Nova Nizza como siempre ha sido pues debes despertar y tocar tu tótem… -

*Azul despierta*

*Grinto y Cabeza regresan del gabinete y no la ven*

Mientras que…

*En la selva*

Paco cae encima de una palmera, Pilar empieza a reaccionar pero esta algo débil como para moverse y Traición atrapa a Serio con una de sus garras…

-Este es el fin de los combo niños-Dijo ella feliz.-Parece que los guardianes fallaron-

Traición esta a punto de exprimir a Serio con sus garras hasta que…

-No tan rápido- Grita una voz bondadosa y dulce que los tres niños reconocen…

-Azul-Gritan los tres niños.

*Azul patea a la divina y salva a Serio*

**(N/A: Bueno por una vez ella lo podía salvar es que siempre ella es la damisela en peligro, digo no es que no sea tierno, dulce, lindo y romántico pero por una vez podría ser distinto, no creen?, yo si)**

-Azul, me alegra verte-Dice Serio.

-No hay tiempo, distráiganla unos segundos, yo tocare mi tótem-Dijo Azul.

Los tres niños se separan e intenta perseguirlos a todos pero…

-TOTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA-Grita Azul al tocar su tótem y los 4 se transforman…

Azul:-Águila.-

Serio:-Tigrillo-

Pilar:-Iguana-

Paco:-Toro-

-Esto no debía pasar-Dijo Traición-Los voy a vencer-

-Son puras promesas, vamos a los actos-Dijo Serio.

*Paco derribó a la divina*

*Azul genero un tornado y le lanzo sus plumas a la divina*

-SÚPER EXPLOSION-Gritan los 4 niños y la encierran en un libro de autoayuda…

-Bien, otro libro que no vas a leer Paco.-Dijo Pilar.

Los cuatro se ríen hasta que…

-Oye-Grita Paco que recién se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Pilar era un insulto.

*Ya en la escuela*

Serio aun debe fingir ser el novio de Perla…

Azul los mira triste…

Pilar tiene que rogarle a Paco que lo perdone…

*Suena el timbre*

Azul parte hacia su casa junto con Paco molesto y Pilar rogándole que lo perdone…

-Oye Azul, en tu divino berry decía que hace dos años Traición se libero, pero no la recuerdo?-Dijo Pilar.

*Azul recuerda su promesa*-Debe ser un error-Dijo ella.

**(N/A: Como ven, Azul es una chica de palabra)**

Y ella se da cuenta de que…

-Oh no olvide mi cuaderno de algebra-Dijo ella.

-Te esperamos-Dijeron Paco y Pilar.

-No, váyanse-Dijo ella.

-Bien adiós-Dijeron ambos.

*En el salón*

Azul se esconde tras su casillero para no ser vista…

-No voy a seguir siendo tu novio-Le dice Serio a Perla

-Tienes que o leo tu diario-Le dijo ella a el.

-Eres una bruja lo sabias-Dijo Serio.

-No, ahora ven debes llevarme a casa-Dijo Perla.

-Espera tengo un libro que dejar en mi locker/casillero- Dijo Serio.

-Bien ve rápido-Dijo ella.

*Perla se queda sola*

*Ella abre su casillero*

-Ay pequeño diario, me ayudaste a sobornar a Serio, te voy a dejar aquí-Dijo ella y se fue.

Azul fue hasta la conserjería y tomo la llave maestra con la que se abren todos los casilleros…

Ella saca el diario de Serio del casillero de Perla y corre al de Serio…

-Serio-Grito Azul al llegar a su casillero cercano al de Serio. **(N/A: Que conveniente, no?)**

-Azul ahora o tengo tiempo-Dijo Serio.

-Oh tienes todo el tiempo del mundo porque recupere tu diario-Dijo ella y se lo enseño.

-Que?-*Serio salta de alegría y abraza a Azul**Ambos se sonrojan*

-Gracias-Dijo el tartamudeando.

-Si no es nada. No lo leí-Dijo ella nerviosa y se lo entrega.

-Pero aun me debes por tratarme tan mal-Dijo ella algo triste.

-Azul, no fue mi intención tratarte así-Dijo el hasta que…

-Guau*Ella encuentra un cuadro de ella que dice…

-De Serio para Azul-

-Es maravilloso Serio-Dijo Azul y lo besa en la mejilla.

-Ahora vamos con Perla para que rompas con ella-Dijo Azul.

-Al fin, es lo único que he querido hacer hoy-Dijo Serio.

Pero Serio no pudo evitar pensar algo: Quien habrá puesto su cuadro allí?

-Bien, estamos a mano Serio-Dije yo y luego,

-Auch- *Si, choque con Paco*

Su cabeza dura me dejo algo atontada mientras a el no le dolió nada, entonces me ve y me pregunta…

-Te conozco?-

-Muy bien solo dile que no calmadamente y vete tranquila-Pensé yo.

-No no me conoces-Le dije gritando.*Me pongo a dar vueltas en el mismo lugar como tres veces y luego salgo corriendo a velocidad luz*

-Que bien manejaste eso Sara-Pensé yo sarcásticamente…

*Lugar secreto*

-Bien ahora pongo esto en el estante y es como si nada hubiese pasado-Pensé yo, todo iba bien hasta que…

-Algo que quieras decir, Sara?-Dijeron ambos maestres.

-Je, je, es una historia graciosa, je, je…De cuanto es el castigo?-Pregunte yo…

-Un mes haciendo 300 lagartijas cada mañana…-Dijo Cabeza

-Por que…A mi?-

**********************************************************************

**Ahora mis comentarios**

**1-Sip… nunca escribí un capitulo tan largo, si siguen vivos, busquen una forma de hacer que deje de escribir tanto…**

**2-Notaron que siempre hago que Azul tenga celos de Serio, bueno tratare de no hacerlo de nuevo…**

**3-Voy atrasada con lo del fic de isla del drama, es que hay cierto problemita…**

**4-Bien tratare de recordar que esta historia es un fic de Paco-Pilar así que tratare de no escribir sobre Azul y Serio…**

**5-Naty: Bien el próximo capitulo seguro será en relación al triangulo amoroso favorito de todos…**

**Inner: Ay no exageres…**

**Naty: Bien es solo sobre Paco, Pilar y Raimundo.**

**Bueno la cosa es que algo cambiara entre Paco y Pilar…**

**Por ultimo con todo lo que pasa en el mundo (La epidemia de la influenza A, la muerte de Michael Jackson, la crisis económica mundial) lo mejor seria ahorrarme mis chistes…**

**Como sea Sandriitaw a ver si lograste acertar sobre lo que iba a pasar en este fic…**

**Nosotras debemos dejar de hacer apuestas, no creen? Yo si.**

**Bye…Yo no dejare una frase como el resto…Perdón si los ofende…**

**Ah y me olvidaba mi hermano será lo que será pero si algo es, es una persona de confianza, el me banca en todas…**

**Ahora si…Nos vemos/leemos…**


	9. Revelaciones,tristeza y un raton

Adonde nos llevan los celos

Disclaimer: Combo niños no me pertenece.

Disclaimer 2: Sara y sus amigos si.

Disclaimer 3: Lila e Índigo son propiedad absoluta de Sandriitaw…

Muy bien, luces, cámara, que sigue?...

No, no, esperen recordé algo y no es precisamente lo que sigue después de cámara, recordé que debo explicar mi retraso con este capitulo, bien…

Me comió una araña gigantesca…

Me raptaron los aliens…

Me secuestraron y estuve en un sótano abandonado…

Me choco un auto y estuve hospitalizada…

Me dio un cuadro de idiotez extrema…

Padezco amnesia y no se a quien le estoy hablando…

Me robaron la computadora…

Asesinaron a mi gatito…

Me caí de una escalera…

Me quebré ambas manos…

Inner: Ya para Kitty, no te das cuenta de que no te creen…

Kitty/O sea yo: Ok ya va, si me doy cuenta de que no creen ni letra de lo que les digo, esta bien, ninguna de las cosas que mencione pasó de verdad…

*Kitty o sea yo lo reconsidera* Ehm no, saben qué? lo de la caída de la escalera es verdad, je, je

Anteriormente…

Azul y Serio atravesaron un malentendido con la llegada de Lila, en menor escala Pilar paso por algo similar, estuve algo melancólica y comente un evento del pasado, y debido a una de mis torpezas Serio perdió su diario y Azul lo creyó un traidor, pero quede a mano con Serio dejando ver a Azul que yo los conozco…

**(N/A: Ya me acorde es luces, cámara, acción)**

Revelaciones, tristeza y un ratón

Muy bien empezamos otro día pero no en casa de alguno de los niños sino en…

*Lugar secreto*

-297, 298, 299, 300, listo, acaba la tortura-*Ambos maestres me miran a mi, Sara, con cara de enojados*

-Digo mi merecido castigo, por desobedecer las órdenes directas de mis maestres-

-Bien, ahora puedes irte-Me dijeron ambos.

*En la casa de Pilar*

*Pilar bosteza, se levanta y prende la radio*

*Si bien son solo las nueve, ella se levanta*

-Bien, en la mañana del sábado en Nova Nizza, se pronostica un día soleado, pero antes del concurso de todos los sábados, un saludo para Pilar del edificio de la calle del jardín, edificio 4, en el 9 b **(N/A: Bueno chicos que les puedo decir me daba lata inventarle un apellido aunque igual tuve que pensar como dos segundos el lugar donde vivía Pilar)** por parte de un chico que se derrite de amor por ella, bien ahora los dejo con música en la FM Nizza-Dijo el locutor de la radio.

Y lo siguiente pasó por la mente de Pilar…

-Mmm podría ser Raimundo, aunque no lo veo haciendo este tipo de cursilerías, suena mas como algo que haría Serio, pero el no puede haber sido porque se nota a la legua que no da tregua en intentar decirle a Azul que la ama, aunque Serio pudo meterle a alguien en la cabeza que lo hiciera pero sigue sin parecerme que haya sido Raimundo, digo Serio y el apenas y se saludan, quizás fue Paco *Pilar se puso a recordar algo*…

*Flash Back*

**Ok amigos esta escena se la pueden imaginar en sus cabezas, son Paco y Serio hablando mientras que Pilar los espía porque no quería entrometerse en la conversación, si ya se eso no suena para nada a la autentica Pilar pero bueno es lo que hay…**

-No, Serio-Dijo Paco…

-Ah, vamos digo que te cuesta-Dijo Serio alentándolo aun a hacer cierta cosa…

-Dije que no, hay dos cosas que no haré jamás, Primero no levantare nunca la mano en clases y segundo nunca enviare una declaración por radio-Dijo Paco.

-Chicos me sobra decir que esto hizo reír un poco a Pilar…-

-Y bueno curiosamente esto pasó-

*Mas tarde ese día*

-Muy bien alguien puede decirme cual es el producto de los reactivos y los productos de la fotosíntesis-Dijo la Srta. Soledad.

*Azul estaba en la biblioteca, Telmo estaba hospitalizado porque lo pico una tarántula **(N/A: Si ehm para que quede claro solo lo hice porque quería que específicamente algo pasara, no tengo nada en contra de Telmo, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, lo siento solo me rió así cuando miento, ay no *Censura*) **y Pilar perdió la voz*

-Bueno y como no había nadie inteligente para responder ya que Serio se volvió a quedar dormido*Risas* y entonces Paco*Risas*intento*Risas*contestar*Risas*la*Risas*Pregunta*Risas al extremo*

*Paco levanta la mano*

-Si Paco?-Dijo La Srta. Soledad.

-Podría contestar la pregunta-Dijo Paco.

*Y todos quedan con los ojos del porte de un plato*

-Si esta bien-Dijo La Srta. Soledad.

-Los reactivos son Agua y Dióxido de Carbono y los productos son la glucosa y el oxigeno-

*Todos quedaron boquiabiertos*

**(N/A: Ok me da algo de miedo que Paco sepa esas cosas, así que no volveré a poner que el es inteligente, nunca jamás)**

*Toca el timbre*

-Aaaaaa Paco contesto bien una pregunta, debe ser el fin del mundo escóndanse-Gritaron a coro varios niños.

*Fin de Flash back

*Pilar lo reconsidera*

-No, no pudo ser Paco para hacer una cosa así Paco debería de amarme, o quizás esta es otra de sus infantiles bromas, ay pero como se atreve, ya me las va a pagar-Pensó Pilar hasta que…

*Suena el teléfono*

-Hola-Atendió Pilar.

-Hola Pilar, como estas?

-Muy bien-

-Oye salimos hoy -Dijo el.

-Si no hay ketchup cerca de mí seguro-Dijo ella.

-Eso no será un problema, a las 12?-Dijo el.

-Nos vemos a las 12-Dijo ella.

*En el parque*

*Azul llega al parque*

*Flash Back*

*Azul esta despertando y ve una nota en su mesita de luz y la lee…

-Hay cosas que quizás te quedaron inconclusas, si quieres las respuestas veme en el parque a las 12-

Entonces Azul se viste, se arregla un poco y piensa como esperar hasta esa hora siente que algo ocurrirá, algo importante, y si algo así le ocurría quería pasar algo de tiempo con una persona que le importara…Desafortunadamente en la nota decía que nadie podía saber del encuentro y esa persona no podía enterarse…

*Azul recibió una llamada*

-(…)-

-Bien, adiós Pilar-Dijo Azul

*Fin del Flash Back*

*A las 12 en el parque*

-Sabes por un momento pensé que no vendrías-

-Vine porque creo que hay mucho que tú sabes que yo no, así que empieza a hablar-Dijo Azul muy intrigada.

-Cual es el apuro?, por lo que se no tienes nada mejor que hacer el día de hoy, bueno salvo salir con Serio-

-Que? Tú que sabes, Serio es solo mi amigo y no otra cosa-Dijo Azul.

-Por mas que yo quiera-Pensó ella.

-Por mas que tú quieras-

-Bien, me aterra que sepas lo que pienso-Dijo Azul.

-Si quieres paro, pero no me apures-

-Bien como quieras, puedo empezar a preguntar?-Dijo Azul.

-Si claro-

-Cual es tu nombre?-

-Sara, me llamo Sara-

-Por que sabes tanto acerca de mi?

-Soy vigilante de un grupo de seis elegido por el maestre Grinto.

-Y tienes poderes?-Pregunto Azul.

-Claro, pero las reglas dicen que, ah olvídalo *Me hago invisible*

-Wow, haces eso a voluntad?-Pregunta ella sorprendida.

-Si, con la ayuda de este lindo brazalete-*Muestra el brazalete*

-Si esta lindo, que hace?-Pregunto Azul

-Niña, deja de hacer tantas preguntas-

-Lo siento-Dijo ella apenada.

-Sirve para manejar bien mis emociones, a veces se mezclan mucho, no sabes todo lo que he soportado-

-Pero esa es otra historia-

-Bien, que haces exactamente?-Pregunto ella curiosa.

-Bien se supone que yo me aseguro que no les pase nada malo-*Azul me mira incrédula*

-Bien, solo evito que mueran-

-Aja, No dijiste que eran 6 vigilantes?-Dijo Azul.

-Si bueno, 6 vigilantes y solo uno cumple la función de líder, es un equipo distinto al tuyo-

-Y conoceré a los otros? digo porque ya te conozco a ti, no?-Dijo ella.

-Si hay cuatro que te pueden conocer-

-Pero falta uno-Dijo ella

-Si, pero hay cosas que no te puedo comentar, pero te puedo explicar porque solo yo soy la líder…

-Yo lo soy porque soporte una cruda realidad de la vida y porque el destino no me jugo una mala pasada de forma física*Suelto una lagrima*bueno no a mi pero si a otros-

-Estas bien?-Pregunto ella.

-Si lo voy a estar-

-Bien supongo que podemos ser amigas, digo te ves menor que yo-Me dijo ella.

-Las apariencias engañan-

-Ok, entonces que edad tienes?-Me pregunto ella.

-18-

-Pero si te ves como una niña-Contesto sorprendida

-En realidad me veo así por magia de un amuleto, mira *Muestra un amuleto roto*

-Se ve terrible-Dijo ella sorprendida por lo maltrecho del amuleto.

-Si bien es que un divino y yo lo rompimos-

-Cual de todos?-Dijo Azul.

-Engaño-

-He oído hablar de el, tiene todas las artimañas conocidas para mentir, engañar y separar a la gente-Dijo ella con cara de enciclopedia.

-Si estas bien informada-

-El te daño?-Dijo Azul.

-Si, pero hizo cosas perturbadoras conmigo, cosas que nadie debe saber-

-Y tus amigos lo saben?-Dijo Azul.

-Si lo saben, pero 3 de ellos no lo entienden-

-Y el otro?-Dijo ella.

-Pues es mi hermano, uno de los infortunios esta relacionado con el y el otro con mi padre, y otro sucedió con un amigo-

-Lo siento-Dijo ella consolándola.

-Gracias-

-Puedes descargarte contándome-Dijo Azul.

-Gracias pero no creo que quieras-

-Oye tu sabes todo lo referente a mi-Dijo Azul.

-Bien, pero mejor empiezo con cosas buenas-

-Como que?-Dijo Azul.

-Como que aprenderás una técnica nueva-

-Ah si?-Dijo Azul confundida.

-Si, aprenderás a controlar el entorno-

-Como?-Dijo ella feliz.

-Ven y te enseño-*Yo empiezo a correr*

-Oye más lento, Serio es el rápido del equipo-Dijo Azul.

*No miro por donde voy y entonces…*

-Ahhh-Gritamos yo y a quien choque.

-Lo siento-Dije yo.

-No hay cuidado-Dijo a quien choque.

-Sara, estas bien?-Dijo Azul que recién llega a la escena.

-Si-

-Azul, tu la conoces?-Pregunta Paco.

-Si es mi…*Azul no pudo idear nada demasiado rápido y entonces yo tuve que inventar algo*

-Soy su prima-

-Oye te conozco de antes? te me haces familiar-Dijo Paco.

-Si, he estado en la escuela, a lo mejor te acuerdas chocamos hace unos días-

-Bien, que bien Sara, lo mejor que pudiste hacer recordarle que eres la chica que lo paso a llevar no una sino dos veces así vas a llegar tan lejos- Pensé yo.

-Ah si me acuerdo-Dijo el.

-Bien no tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos, soy Sara-

-Que tarada si ya debió escuchar a Azul decir mi nombre-Pensé yo.

-Paco-Se presento el.

-Un gusto-

-Igualmente-Dijo el.

-Azul, Pilar esta en su casa? la llame como un trillón de veces-Dijo Paco preocupado.

-No, no esta, ella siempre apaga su celular cuando sale con Raimundo-Dijo Azul como tratando de hacer que el tuviera celos de Raimundo de nuevo.

-Que? Cómo? Cuando? Donde?-Dijo Paco súper archí mega preocupado.

-En este orden una cita, el le llamo, ahora y en el bar. De la otra vez-Dijo Azul muy calmada.

*Paco sale disparado hacia el bar.*

-El la ama-

-No te lo discuto-Dijo Azul.

*Ambas se miran*

-Lo seguimos?-Pregunta Azul.

-Ni loca me lo pierdo.-

*En casa de Serio*

**(N/A: Ok necesito que Serio salga en el capitulo o enloqueceré *Lo reconsidero* Bien mas de lo que ya estoy)**

*Serio recién esta levantándose, ay por dios ya son las 12 pero que flojo, vago, inútil, bueno ya basta de ser tan mala, Serio camina por el pasillo, entra a la cocina y…*

-Ahhh-Grita Serio.

*Serio activa una trampa para ratones del piso*

-Ahí tienes tu ra…Serio?-Dijo Lila.

-Lila, bájame de aquí-Dijo Serio indignado.

-Lo siento Serio, creí que eras el ratón-Dijo Lila apenada.

-Pues bueno ya ves que no, bájame-Dijo Serio.

-Uy, alguien esta de muy mal humor-Dijo Lila.

-Solo bájame-Dijo Serio aun molesto.

-Ok ya te bajo, solo…AHHH-Grita Lila al ver un ratón y sale de la casa gritando como loca.

-Lila, espera-Dijo Serio intentando tranquilizarse-Bájame de aquí-Grita Serio.

*En el bar.*

Nuestra odiosa pareja de tórtolos están degustando sus comunes y a la vez exageradas raciones de helado…

-Oye, hoy alguien me envió un mensaje por radio-Dijo Pilar mientras comía…Lo primero que pasa por mi mente en ese momento es que no tiene modales…

-En serio, quien habrá sido el que te lo envió?-Dijo Raimundo sarcásticamente.

-Estas haciendo lo mismo del otro día, por que lo dices así?-Dijo Pilar.

-Escucha Pilar, lo que te voy a decir ahora te lo digo porque creí que te darías cuenta sola, yo creo que Paco intenta separarnos-Dijo Raimundo.

-Que? Eso es de lo mas absurdo-Dijo Pilar.

-Por favor no has notado lo mucho que me detesta-Dijo Raimundo metiéndole cizaña a Pilar.

-Paco es mi mejor amigo y nunca haría nada para dañarme-Dijo Pilar muy a la defensiva.

*Llega Paco y se esconde tras una mesa*

-Bueno pero que no se te pegué tanto-Dijo Raimundo.

-Crees que puedes decirme que hacer y a quien ver? De cualquier modo Paco es solo mi mejor amigo y nunca jamás será otra cosa-Dijo Pilar casi gritando…

*Sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Paco **(N/A: Y consideren que de por si ya resuenan bastante porque esta muy hueca ja, ja, ja BASTA DE BROMAS)** y Paco se fue*

*Azul y yo llegamos algo tarde, lo bastante como para no ver a Paco irse pero lo suficientemente a tiempo como para ver lo próximo*

-Debes jurármelo-Dijo Raimundo.

-Me canse de tus inseguridades-Dijo Pilar.

-Pues entonces debemos tomarnos un tiempo-Dijo Raimundo.

-Bien-Dijo Pilar.

-Bien-Dijo Raimundo.

-Yo ya había dicho bien-Dijo Pilar.

-Y ahora yo lo dije-Dijo Raimundo.

-Paremos con este torpe dialogo-Dijo Pilar.

-Bien solo me iré molesto hasta que recapacites-Dijo Raimundo.

-No cuentes con ello-Dijo Pilar.

*Pilar se va molesta*

*En una mesa cercana, Azul y yo nos escondimos*

-Azul, tú sigue a Pilar-

-Y que vas a hacer tu?-Pregunto ella.

-Eso no importa solo has lo que te digo-

-Ay que genio, ya me voy-Dijo Azul y así lo hizo.

*En la casa de Serio*

Serio sigue colgado, y ya esta empezando a enloquecer…

*Durante el inicio del cuadro de locura de Serio, aparece Índigo…*

-Hola Índigo, mira una vaca espacial esta surcando el cielo mientras detrás pasa un ovni, ja, ja, ja-Dijo Serio ya bastante atontado.

-Enano, te sientes bien?-Pregunta Índigo al enano, digo a su hermano.

-Si, ahora seria bueno bajarme de aquí, la vaca podría dañarme-Dijo Serio mas atontado que antes.

-Si, supongo que si-Dijo Índigo.

*Índigo estaba a punto de soltar a Serio hasta que…*

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh un ratón, ratón-Grita Índigo, rompe la ventana y huye despavorido igual que su prima.

Ay pobre Serio todos en su familia tienen fobia a los roedores, que mala suerte, muy mala, podría grabarlo confesando que ama a Azul y luego le muestro la cinta, pero el problema es que…

A-Eso esta mal y…

B-Tengo problemas mas importantes ahora…

*En el bar*

-Hola Sara-Dijo cínicamente Raimundo.

-Hola Raimundo o debería decirte Engaño-

-Bien con que ya sabias todo, no?-Dijo el chico/divino.

-Sabias que reconocería tu sello maléfico donde fuera, ahora la pregunta es que ganas haciendo sufrir a Pilar?-

-Yo realmente lo que quiero es que ella reine a mi lado-Dijo el muchacho.

-Pues buena suerte, ella no va caer en tus trucos, ella no es tan ingenua…-

-Como tu?-Dijo Raimundo.

-Te aprovechaste de mi lado malo, y arruinaste toda mi vida no arruinaras la de ella, la de Paco ni la de los otros-

-No tengo interés en engañarla, ella de seguro me elegirá a mi antes que a Paco-Dijo Engaño.

-Si eso es cierto, por que estas dudando?-

-…-

-Sabes que yo leo las mentes y se que a Paco le temes, tu plan se basa en tener a una combo niña y a un vigilante de tu lado, pero no conseguirás ni a Zoey ni a Liz y menos que menos a Azul o a Pilar-

-Para que lo sepas ganarme a Pilar será muy fácil y no necesito a tus amigas contigo va a bastar, tu padre estará mas y mas cerca de la muerte cada día, tu hermano perdió toda capacidad para realizar su pasión y tu novio esta en coma y quizás nunca despierte a parte de eso nadie te entiende, no seria mas fácil volverte mi aliada en vez de seguir así, recuperarías todo lo que perdiste-Dijo Raimundo.

-Podría decir que si de no ser porque yo se que todo eso lo puedo conseguir si te destruyo-

*Raimundo derriba a Sara quedando sobre ella*

-Esto no tiene que ser así, podrías considerar mi oferta-Dijo Raimundo.

-Primero muerta-

-Oye tú, quítate de encima de la Srta.-Dijo quien atendía la barra.

*Raimundo uso uno de sus poderes y casi ahorca al barman*

-Suéltalo-

-Muy bien, pero debes considerarlo de lo contrario no seré tan piadoso con la gente que te rodea, querida-Dijo el y se fue.

Una sensación de terror invadió mi cuerpo pero el ya se había ido, que podía hacer?

-Sr. Se encuentra bien?-

-Si, usted esta bien?-Pregunto el barman.

-Si, no me hizo nada, solo rompió los tirantes de mi camiseta-

*Con Paco*

Paco se encontraba sentado en un callejón muy desolado, en serio lo único que podría haberlo hecho peor seria que tuviera un letrero que dijera en letras grandes y centellantes: EL CALLEJON DE LA SOLEDAD

-Por que? Por que justo de ella? No podía enamorarme de una supermodelo? O de una abogada? No, tenia que ser mi mejor amiga, Por que me pasa esto a mi? Destino cruel, te maldigo por que justo de ella tenia que enamorarme…

???: -Paco-

-Pilar- Dijo Paco sorprendido.

-Si, quien mas-Dijo ella mientras comía su helado.

-Como cuanto llevas ahí?-Dijo el.

-Lo suficiente para saber que sufres por una chica-Dijo ella.

-Bueno, si es así-Dijo el.

-Entonces estamos en las mismas-Dijo Pilar.

-Tú también sufres por una chica-Dijo Paco.

*Pilar le pega una cachetada*

-No, no es por eso-Dijo ella aun saboreando su helado.

-Entonces por que podría ser? Digo las cosas con tu novio van de maravilla, no?-Dijo Paco.

-No, no es así, escucha te vas morir de la risa, resulta que Raimundo cree que tu estas enamorado de mi y que yo siento lo mismo, no te parece de lo mas insólito?-Dijo ella.

-Si, es insólito-Dijo Paco no muy disimuladamente.

-Lo se-Dijo ella no muy disimuladamente.

-Oye sabes? La única manera de hacer este lugar más triste seria colgar un letrero que diga en letras grandes y centellantes: EL CALLEJON DE LA SOLEDAD

-Bueno pero eso que tiene que ver?-Dijo Paco.

-Que el atraviesa un cuadro de celos agudo y por eso rompí con el-Dijo Pilar.

*Pilar abraza a Paco*

-Ósea que rompieron hasta nuevo aviso-Dijo Paco.

-Si-Dijo Pilar.

-Ósea que no es como si fueran a volver porque el te envié un mensaje por radio?-Dijo Paco.

*Pilar recordó lo de la mañana*

-Paco de por casualidad, tu no me enviaste una declaración de amor por radio?-Dijo Pilar.

-Que por que piensas que…Correcto yo fui-Dijo Paco.

-Lo sabia y te daré un premio, cierra los ojos-Dijo Pilar.

*Paco cierra los ojos y…*

*Pilar le tira el helado en la cara a Paco*

-Auch, esta helado, por que hiciste eso?-Dijo Paco.

-Estamos a mano, O que crees que me tragare el cuento de que la declaración era cierta?-Dijo Pilar.

-Era una broma-Dijo Paco.

-Bien, estamos a mano- Dijo Pilar y antes de irse besa a Paco en la mejilla.

*Llega Azul*

-Hola Azul, como estas?-Dijo Pilar.

-Hola, estoy bien, algo nuevo que comentar?-Dijo Azul.

-En este orden rompí con mi novio, descubrí que mi falso admirador secreto era Paco y perdí un helado valiente mientras le daba su merecido a Paco-Dijo Pilar.

-Oh que bien-Dijo Azul con sarcasmo.

-Oye, no he visto a Serio en todo el día?-Dijo Azul.

-Yo tampoco, deberías llamarlo-Dijo Pilar.

-Bien lo llamare-Dijo Azul.

*Azul llama a Serio quien ya empezó a enloquecer*

*En casa de Serio*

-Bájenme, bájenme-Dijo Serio y luego escucha su celular sonar varias veces hasta que…

-Hola soy Serio, ahora no puedo contestar pero deja el mensaje, y llamare cuando pueda-Dice el contestador.

-Hola Serio quería saber si querías hacer algo pero como no estas, llámame-Dijo Azul.

-Rayos, era Azul, Por que? Por que?-Dijo Serio.

*En el callejón*

-Algo no esta bien, Serio siempre me contesta, iré a su casa-Dijo Azul.

-Azul, no crees que deberías pensarlo mejor-Dijo Pilar.

-Muy bien lo voy a volver a pensar, listo voy a su casa-Dijo Azul.

-Azul, espera, ay ya para que-Dijo Pilar.

-Te llevo a tu casa?-Pregunto Paco.

-Claro-Dijo Pilar.

Ellos caminan y en el camino Paco corta una margarita para Pilar…

-Bueno llegamos-Dijo Pilar.

-Nos vemos-Dijo ella.

-Pilar espera-Dijo Paco.

-Te traje esto-Dijo Paco y saca la margarita.

-Awwwww estas practicando para cuando te le declares a tu chica misteriosa, bueno te ayudare, gracias por traerme y por la flor, nos vemos-Dijo Pilar, lo besa en la mejilla, y cierra la puerta.

*Paco acaricia la mejilla donde lo beso y se va con cara de tarado*

*En casa de Serio*

-Por que? Por que? Por que?-Sigue gritando Serio que lleva horas colgado aun cuando debería poder liberarse solo.

*Azul llega a su casa*

-Serio, estas bien?-Dijo Azul.

-Azul, gracias al cielo, puedes bajarme?-Dijo Serio.

-Si claro solo déjame, awwwww mira a este pequeño-Dijo Azul haciendo alusión al ratoncito. **(N/A: Sorprendente no? Digo el hecho de que Azul no le tuviera miedo.)**

*Azul baja a Serio*

*Serio corre a abrazarla*

-Gracias, gracias, no tienes idea de cuanto tiempo llevo de cabeza-Dijo Serio y después se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y la suelta.

-De nada, pero sabes no puedo dejar de pensar que olvide algo *Le cae la ficha* Rayos Sara, me voy.*Azul se va corriendo*

**Bueno estamos por terminar así que…**

**Serio:-Espera puedo hacer algo más-**

**Naty:-Claro-(Con voz de tarada)**

*Al día siguiente en casa de Serio*

*Lila camina por la cocina hasta que…*

-Ahhh-Grita Lila.

Y todo es porque Serio puso una trampa en el suelo…

-Ja, ja, ja esta es mi venganza prima-Dijo Serio.

-Serio, Serio no es gracioso, Serio bájame, Serio, Serio-Dijo Gritando Lila.

**Ahora mis comentarios psicópatas...**

**1- Bien este capitulo es muy variado, no?**

**2- Azul y Sara se volvieron muy amigas…cuanto duraran sin causar problemas?**

**3- Aun, no publico el fic de isla del drama que prometí…**

**4- Dejare un poco de lado el SeriAzul porque es un fic PacoXPilar…**

**5- El próximo capitulo albergara la aparición de otro divino y de una chica que arruinara todo para Paco y Pilar pero no como lo hizo Lila…**

**Por ultimo me choque con una pared así que no tengo ni idea de lo malo que debe haber quedado mi fic, Bye…**


	10. Donde hubo fuegoCenizas quedan?

**Adonde nos llevan los celos**

Naty:-Hola soy Naty, si no saben mi nombre pues *Grito de película de terror* pues me importa poco si están leyendo esto es porque les inyectaron anestesia o usan camisa de fuerza…En cualquiera de los dos casos, bienvenidos pero si no son ninguno de los anteriores simplemente no son humanos *Llanto* Si…Como lo oyen, lamento informárselos pero deben venir de Júpiter…-

Nina (Antes conocida como Inner): -Por que de Júpiter?-

Naty:- De donde querías que vinieran? De Plutón? Ahora ni es planeta…

Nina:-Bueno *Nina empieza a lanzar liquido verde sobre algunas plantas*-

Naty:-Nina, querida, no quiero sonar molesta ni nada pero digo, QUE RAYOS ES ESE LIQUIDO VERDE?-

Nina:-Oh es plutonio-

Naty:- Ja, ja, ja esto es tan gracioso juraría que dijiste que era plutonio-

Nina:-Dije que era Plutonio-

Naty:*Grito*-Ah estas loca puedes ocasionar un desastre nuclear, dame el plutonio-

Nina:-No-

Naty:-Dámelo-

Nina:-No, es mío yo lo pague-

Naty:-Con que plata?-

Nina:-Pues *Naty mira una alcancía destruida*-

Naty:-Robaste mi dinero-Dijo casi gritando…-Dame el plutonio-

Nina:-No-

*Ambas sueltan el frasquito con plutonio y cae sobre un par de helados*

Naty y Nina:-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo*Con voz mongólica y en cámara lenta*

Helado de chocolate (H.D.C):-Hola, Soy el Sr. Helado de chocolate y ella es mi esposa, La Sra. Helado de Frutilla-

Helado de frutilla (H.D.F):-Mucho gusto Srtas. Les importaría conducirnos hacia donde se encuentra nuestro hijo, Su nombre es Helado de Pistache y Chipotle…-

*Naty y Nina se miran aterradas*

-Rayos-Pensaron ambas.

-Esto es imposible-Dijeron ambas.

-Deberían haber muerto no adquirir la capacidad de hablar y moverse-Dijo Naty susurrando a Nina.

*En una parroquia*

-Nos hemos reunido en este día para velar y rendir homenaje a nuestro querido…Ay diablos donde deje el papel-Dijo el reverendo Banana Split…-Ah nuestro querido Helado de Pistache y Chipotle-Dijo el reverendo.

-Ahora sus padres nos dirigirán unas palabras en su honor-Dijo el sacerdote y cedió el altar para que los padres del difunto helado rindieran palabras en su honor.

H.D.C:-Bien, agradezco a todos los presentes, Solo quiero decir que mi hijo siempre fue un buen niño helado y que su muerte fue una completa injusticia-

H.D.F:-El siempre fue muy valiente y no merecía morir pero igual estamos seguros que llegara a un lugar mejor, un lugar donde no habrá horribles personas que disfruten devorarlo de forma salvaje-

*Nina que no se aguanta su impulso y hace algo idiota*

Nina:-No lo soporto mas-Grito a todo pulmón.

*Cambio de fondo…Solo se nos ve a mi y a Nina huyendo*

Nina:-Estupida, ahora por ti y por tu pésimo autocontrol estamos metidas en otro lío, si salgo viva de esto te juro que tu no-

*Llegan hasta la terraza de su casa*

*Prenden la televisión*

-Aun se continúa la búsqueda de una joven que cometió un asesinato a plena luz del día, si ven a una niña rubia con algunos mechones castaños, uno sesenta de estatura, contextura delgada y a otra joven idéntica pues entréguenlas a la comisaría mas cercana ya que la joven devoro sin previo aviso a un matrimonio y quizás fue el mas cremoso (Por no decir sangriento) heladicidio de la historia-

*Apagan la televisión*

Naty:-Ves en lo que me metes?

Nina:-Tranquila a los lectores no les importa lo que nos pase, lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a dormir-

Naty:-Estas loca? Buena idea-

*Al día siguiente*

Naty:-Despiértate niña-

Nina:-Si me das leche chocolatada-

Naty:-No, yo se lo que te pasa con la chocolatada, el café, el azúcar y la sal-

Nina:-Sin chocolatada, no sirvo para nada-

Naty:-Entonces jamás probaste chocolatada…Y por meterme en este lío*Naty saca una taza de chocolatada bien grande y empieza a beber en frente de Nina*

Nina:-Oh no me hagas esto-

Naty:-Entonces busca una forma de sacarnos de este rollo o te vas olvidando de tu leche chocolatada-

Nina:- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Naty:- .

Nina:-Bueno y si nos vamos como fugitivas al polo norte y creamos una fabrica de plátanos-

Naty:*Solo se enoja y empieza a golpearse con la pared hasta que pierde la conciencia pero antes de perderla…

Naty:-Disfruten el 10° Capitulo…

**Disclaimer: Combo niños no es mi creación, este fic si y quiero un chocolate, ay no te sube de peso y te provoca acne…ay quiero chocolate*Llanto***

**Disclaimer 2: Sarah y sus amigos son de mi creación a diferencia de Lila e Índigo que le pertenecen a Sandriitaw…No esperen ahora se llama Queen Tigrilla95…Mis líneas no están bien escritas…Llamen a la producción y a maquillaje…**

**Donde hubo fuego****, Cenizas quedan…?**

(Relax, Pilar y Raimundo no terminan juntos)

Ah esperen olvide algo…

*Flash Back*

*Al día siguiente en casa de Serio* *Lila camina por la cocina hasta que…* -Ahhh-Grita Lila. Y todo es porque Serio puso una trampa en el suelo… -Ja, ja, ja esta es mi venganza prima-Dijo Serio. -Serio, Serio no es gracioso, Serio bájame, Serio, Serio-Dijo Gritando Lila.

(N/A: Que conste me sentí mal por Lila y la baje de la trampa, Sorry Lila)

***En otro momento que nada que ver con la escena anterior…***

Paco y Pilar están a punto de ser freídos por un divino de color rojo horrible por todos lados…

-Pilar y ahora que?-

-No lo se…No me va a gustar ser brocheta de Pilar-

-No, yo decía de cómo llegamos acá-

-Ah bueno pasó por que…

-Oigan ustedes son los protagonistas de la historia, déjenme hacer mi trabajo-

-Quien fue esa?-

-Empecemos con la historia antes de que me reconozcan…-

-Recordemos…-

**Flash Back…**

**En fin al día siguiente…**

Raimundo estaba en su casa…Por supuesto pensando un plan para regresar con Pilar…Pero como es un odioso de primera sin mencionar hueco…Evitare hablar sobre el…

**En casa de Paco…**

Paco tenía mirada optimista, súper feliz y todo…

Bueno como no tenerla…Todo estaba perfecto para el…Es decir…La chica rara de sus sueños rompió con su estupido novio, que ni debe de tener cabello natural(N/A: Concuerdo con Paco para mi es teñido…XD) y se la debe pasar viéndose al espejo para admirarse, es decir el piensa que nadie en la escuela aparte de Perla y Telmo hace eso… (N/A: Ehm gente no les suena como medio hipócrita?) Bueno en fin lo cual le daba ciertas chances de conquistarla porque quien conoce mejor a su mejor amiga que su mejor amigo?

Bueno ven que en la casita feliz de Paco todo es alegría pero en mi caso no lo es porque…

-ESTA EXPULSADA-Dice una de esas patéticas figuras autoritarias por las cuales no muestro la minima expresión posible de respeto.

-QUE? QUE? QUE, QUE?-

-Si observa esta grafica armada por el club de informática se divisa claramente que usted Srta. Valiente solo tiene un tercio de la asistencia necesaria-Dijo el torpe y payaso director Volcán.(N/A: Que están arreglados los nombres de los directores? Ok si)

-Necesitaba un grafico para explicarme eso? Vaya si es listo- Bueno es bueno saber que aun en crisis conservo mi encantador sarcasmo.

-Esta faltándome el respeto Valiente?-Dijo el casi amenazándome y queriéndome fulminar con un rayo.

-No claro que no, _La verdad es que si…_Honestamente creo que se va a arrepentir-

-Yo no-

-Yo digo que si-

-Se equivoca y puede tomar sus cosas e irse, Oh y no deje que la puerta la golpee cuando salga-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, se va en este instante pero descuide como vemos su potencial le daremos el pase para matricularse en su antiguo colegio pero esta demás decirle que ya no es bienvenida en este internado-

-Pero eso quiere decir que me voy a la…

ESCUELA BENJAMINITO

*Estoy golpeando mi cabeza con un casillero*

-Por que? Por que? Por que?-

-No deberías hacer eso-

-Sabe Maestre Grinto aun no se como, pero se que esto debe de ser su culpa-

-Tiene razón Grinto-

-Usted también tiene la culpa así que ni hable-

-Bueno vele el lado positivo-

-Claro, y solo para asegurarme, el lado positivo es?-Lanzo mirada de rayo láser a Cabeza.

-Ehm…Que…El maestre Grinto te dirá-

*Cabeza huye a toda velocidad, que si lo piensan no es mucha porque es una cabeza de piedra y tiene una edad considerable y bla, bla, bla…*

-Y bien?-

-Bueno es que *Gotita estilo anime en la cabeza del Maestre*Ya no tendrás inasistencias-

*Varias venas empiezan a marcarse en mi frente*

-Sabe tiene suerte de ser mayor sino lo golpearía hasta que pierda la conciencia-Golpeo el casillero y me voy amargada.

-Tengo suerte-

-Lo escuche-

*En el salón de clases o mas bien mi nuevo salón de clases el cual ni necesito ver para saber lo que pasa*

Bueno el salón es una jungla…Telmo presume de lo guapo, listo y encantador que es o que cree que es…Perla esta acicalándose mientras habla con Mili e Inés…Miguel esta con su laptop…Rafa se burla de Telmo (N/A: Ay como cae bien cualquiera que haga eso)…Ahora veamos predeciblemente uno de los combo niños lee un libro, otro esta observando de forma dulce como tonto enamorado a la anterior, otra esta devorando un milpiés y el otro intenta disimular su asco por las acciones de su amiga tragabichos…Y también están siendo observados por un rubio de ojos verdes…Que tiene un particular odio por la mayoría…

*Afuera de la selva digo salón*

-No, no entrare, no-

-Niños, hoy tendremos una nueva alumna que-Pero la Srta. Soledad es interrumpida por…

-Niña, entra y no intentes escapar-Fueron las amables y comprensivas palabras del director Bronka antes de lanzarme por así decirlo por la puerta.

-Bueno niños, ella es Sarah-

Todos me miran…Ay no me miren…Por que me miran? Me pone mal que me miren…Cara de victima…Grito de terror…En mi mente claro…

*La profesora toma mi hombro y sin querer tomo su mano y la lanzo contra un muro*

-Lo siento-Intento ayudar a levantarla…

-Esta bien, no importa, solo siéntate-

Bueno y desde ese momento me sentí el bicho raro que de todos modos soy y se iban a dar cuenta de todos modos…Claro no fue por lo único ya que…

-Oye cuando se volvió a usar el estilo preppy? Y que son esas extensiones rositas?-Esa voz solo pudo venir de la cara mas sobre-maquillada del oeste…Ósea Perla…Haciendo una referencia burlona sobre mi uniforme y mi cabello…

Mi respuesta obvia como son la mayoría de las que doy fue gruñirle…

-Cálmate niña rara, no quiero que me contagies la rabia-Dichas estas palabras sentí la necesidad de hacerle daño…Pero eso lo dejaría para después…

Tome asiento detrás de Azul…Sentí lógico sentarme al fondo para no ser vista…

La Srta. Soledad estaba organizando un interesantísimo experimento por no decir aburridísimo proyecto de parejas que consistía en disectar una pobre lombriz de tierra con el fin de ver su interior…Honestamente no le veo la menor lógica al hecho de lastimar a un pobre e inocente ser vivo con el fin de ver su interior y en vista de ello intente negarme a hacerle daño a la pobre lombricita…

Y para colmo mis problemas no acaban ya que…

-Sarah tu pareja es Raimundo-Ja ahora la Srta. Soledad si es graciosa…Para colmo no podía quejarme debido a que todos sospecharían…

Note a Pilar algo triste digo es que ella siempre esta toda happy y es obvio cuando esta triste…En estos momentos no es correcto meterme en su cabeza aun cuando se que es la mejor idea…O la menos incorrecta en mi caso…Pero me pregunto… Será por Raimundo? Por que le corto? Por Paco? Por que no sabe quien le gusta a Paco? O por que me asignaron como compañero a Raimundo recién enseguidita?

Cambiando de tema…

Mientras me auto-embruje para no criticar a comillas Raimundo…Por su cruel acción contra la vida del pobre anélido antes mencionado…Me quede observando a Serio y Azul…Me pregunto si no me equivoque y de pronto en vez de ir a la escuela fui al cine?...Creo que estaba en primera fila para una película de adolescentes sobre el primer amor…Azul no quería realizar la disección y el como todo un caballero se ofreció a hacerlo…Serio la miraba con una carita de gatito…Mientras Azul de seguro estaba riendo de cómo Serio derramo un refresco sobre el pobre gusanito…Serio intento limpiarlo todo…Es cierto lo que dicen… El amor si te hace tonto…Por eso yo no tengo novio…Bueno por eso y porque esta en coma…Ay ignoren eso no dije nada…

Bueno la Srta. Soledad me pidió que recogiera los especimenes restantes, ósea los que no matamos por así decirlo…Ella dice que no es un crimen pero para mi esto es gusanicidio…Desafortunadamente alguien y cuando digo alguien me refiero al malo del cuento decidió que seria buena idea meterme el pie en el camino y…

-PUM-Para bajo y todo eso…

Y como si fuera poco…

-Ay quítenmelos de encima, quítenmelos, quítenmelos- Dijo Perla gritando como histérica mientras intentaba quitarse los gusanitos…

-Lo siento- Dije yo esperando que no se enoje y…

-Estas en la lista…Te destruiré-Bueno y no dijo mas ya que salio corriendo y mientras estaba en el suelo no dije nada mas inteligente que…

-Vaya primer día en la escuela y ya hago un enemiga-

Momentáneamente resurgió mi hipótesis de que este seria un buen motivo para justificar mi suicidio pero siempre hay un pero… Hay amores que dependen de esta chica cupido y no daré marcha atrás ni siquiera por los obstáculos…Y luego reconsiderare mi idea…

Pero en el momento aparte de ello en lo único que pensaba en extrangular a Raimundo al más puro estilo Homero Simpson…Oh si disfrutaría tanto un momento así…

Pero también me concentre en la otra parejita que debía unir…

Paco y Pilar…

Honestamente me sorprende mucho que Pilar con su gran instinto detectivesco no haya descubierto los sentimientos de Paco por ella…

Y también que Paco sea tan cauto respecto a ella, es decir, yo siempre lo considere bueno torpe…Pero evade mas sus sentimientos que Serio y el siendo tan listo sorprende con lo poco que evita sus líos amorosos…

Pero ahora de seguro me esperaba una sanción…

-Sarah, debes ir a la oficina del director Bronka…-

-_Si BINGO, LOTERIA, CARTON LLENO…Me gane un viaje a la oficina del director y es sin retorno-_

-Oye, pobre de la nueva-Dijo Serio reiniciando una conversación con Azul…

-Si, mi prima

*En la oficina del director*

-Sabes por que estas aquí, no?-

-No, puedo irme?-

-Te crees graciosa?-

-Bastante pero no me cae en gana mostrarlo-

-No era una pregunta-

.Si lo parecía-

-Pero no lo era, Cometiste una falta grave al lanzar a tu maestra al otro lado del salón y al derramar insectos vivos sobre una compañera-

-Los gusanos son anélidos-

-Se cree muy lista, no?-

-Puede mirar mis pruebas de I.Q y luego me habla, y mientras me voy-

El director me toma del brazo…

-Cree que soy tonto-

-_Obvio que si-_Pensé en el momento-Realmente quiere que le responda?-

-No se pase de lista, Srta. Valiente, o empieza a comportarse o será sancionada, porque le aseguro que soy un hombre que inspira miedo cuando se lo propone-

-Si, claro, lo único que da miedo de usted es su mal gusto en muebles…-

*Minutos mas tarde en el comedor*

-Que tal… Casi destruyo el mundo y no recibí la más minima reprimenda y le hablo como soy al director y me castiga haciéndome limpiar el comedor-

*Tocan la puerta*

-Se puede?-Dijo Azul entrando al comedor…

-Ya estas adentro, así que…Que mas da…Que pasa?-

-Bueno me sentí mal porque te castigaron y…

-No fue tu culpa, yo le lance los insectos a Perla-

-Por que lo hiciste?, ni la conoces-

-A todo eso…Realmente hice mal?-

-Bueno no…Pero no quieres bajar a su nivel, no?-

-Créeme cuando te digo que ella no se quedara de brazos cruzados, conozco a muchas chicas como ella y no dan el brazo a torcer fácilmente-

-No estas ni tantito preocupada?-

-Por lo que ella pueda hacer?...Oh si, estoy tan muerta de miedo…Debería cambiarme de escuela, no?-Dije tratando de sonar lo mas sarcástica posible-

-Pues deberías- Dijo la Miss bruja del año…

-Que quieres Perla?-

-Ay querida, lo siento pero yo no se hablar como bestia ya que soy una dama civilizada y no una vil campesina…

*Gruñidos*

-Oh y la próxima limpia mejor-Dicho esto ella tiro al suelo un plato con una sopa incomible de la cafetería…

Azul estaba apunto de interceder por mi cuando…

-Déjala, de seguro se siente "Muy orgullosa"-

-Siquiera déjame ayudarte-

-Descuida puedo sola-

En eso llegaron Paco, Pilar y Serio…

-Azul, lista?-

-Para que?-

-Ya sabes…La cosa-

-Que cosa?-

Pilar estaba haciendo lenguaje de señas, lo que demostró que no dejo del todo sus sueños de ser mimo…Oh vamos todos sabemos que tendrá que hablar cuando tenga hambre…Pero todo indicaba que se había liberado un divino…Ni hizo falta leerles la mente lo decían sus caras y hablando de eso…Yo no se los diría pero usar su ropa de combate en la escuela y cuando son héroes y esas pequeñas mascaras no es la opción mas discreta para ser los protectores de Nova-Nizza…Aun así no hay nadie lo bastante listo para darse cuenta…

*En el centro de la ciudad…*

Bueno toda la gente estaba gritando…Ay me va a explotar la cabeza…MALDITA SEA…POR QUE NO SE CALLAN? Ok me fui del tema…

Como sea la gente esta corriendo…Los edificios se incendian…Los perritos persiguen su cola…Hay que curioso nunca entendí porque lo hacen se supone que son de los animales mas listos del mundo…Y de nuevo me salí del tema…

-No veo al divino-

-Paco estas mirando para el lado equivocado-

-Ah, esta allá…-

-Bueno el divino es infierno, Nivel 3-

-Tiene poderes telequineticos y controla el fuego y la niebla-

-Ay no exageres Azul, de seguro y podremos con el-

-Eso espero-

-Combo niños vámonos-

Dicho esto uno pensaría que seria como cualquier batalla de divinos…Y obviamente se equivocan…Oigan no se enojen…Que culpa tengo de querer tener razón y al fin tenerla…

Fuera de eso bueno mas bien dentro de eso…Ese es otro tema…

Serio intento divisar el tótem y lo único que logro fue que Infierno lo lanzara hacia la fuente municipal…Obviamente Azul corrió mas rápido que ya para revisar que el no estuviera herido…Los gatos no nadan…

Azul dejo a Serio recargándose en una cerca después del impacto…

Y ella se dispuso a empezar a golpear al divino del cual quizás debí de advertirle…Ay como no le dije…Ah esperen fue por la bruja claro…

Tampoco le causo un daño relevante, a mi juicio se hizo más daño ella que al divino…

Azul termino debajo de una pila de escombros…

-AZUL-Grito aterrada Pilar.

-Ja, ja, ja…No puedo creer lo facial que es vencerlos-Río el torpe divino…Oh si es torpe…

-Ven aquí Flamita…A que no podrás conmigo…-Dicho esto el divino se dispuso a atacar a Pilar sin lograr mucho…Ella esquivaba sus disparos, piruetas y golpes con una asombrosa facilidad, y una destreza que impresionaría hasta a Cabeza…Y es que a ese hay que montarle un circo, el fin del mundo y un desfile de Miss mundo en la entrada de la casa para impresionarlo…O sino conseguir que Grinto se quede calladito…O que puedan confiarme un martillo…Y en mi no pueden confiar con un martillo en mano…

Paco solo la miraba fascinado…Ósea casi como en los entrenamientos…Aunque agregándoles el temor de que algo malo podría sacar del costado arrogante que en el momento ella estaba sacando a relucir…Lo cual para nada suena a la autentica Pilar…

*En la escuela*

-Bueno ya termine…Ahora a descubrir de donde proviene el divino-Pensé o mas bien creí que pensé pero lo dije en voz alta o lo pensé pero en voz alta…Bueno soy complicada…

Pero mi día mejora y mejora…Porque el indeseable del ex de Pilar…

-Raimundo-

-Sarah-

-Estupido-

-Miedosa-

-Por que juegas con Pilar?-

-Por que juego con ella? Una pregunta mejor…Por que no?-

-Y otra…Por que aun no te rompo la cara?-

-Si Señorita.…No será que tiene miedo?-

-Ya consideraste mi propuesta-

-Ay cosas que no valen la pena y tu eres de esas-

-Ay vamos, te doy mi palabra-

-Exacto, es por eso, tu palabra vale tanto como agua de alcantarilla en fuente de oro-

-Auch-

-Y ahora por que liberaste a Infierno?-

-No seas tonta, yo no liberaría a un divino tan insignificante-

-Cállate, si te escucha atacara la escuela-

-Y? Debe estar en un lugar…Por ahí-

*En el lugar por ahí*

-Escuche eso-Exclamo el divino el cual seguía luchando con Pilar

*En la escuela*

-Es tan egocéntrico que ni lo va a notar-

-Entre egocéntricos se entienden-

-Pero si no fuiste tu quien lo libero…Entonces…Quien fue?-

*Les cae la ficha*

-Ay no-

-Solo pudo ser el idiota de…

*En otro lado*

-DIADORO, Y ahora que hacemos?-

-Ay Gómez como eres de idiota…Es obvio que ahora…Ehm ahora, ahora…Ay no se ni para que liberamos al divino…-

-Jefe, no lo hicimos, usted estaba quejándose de que no tenia nada que hacer y lanzo una piedra y libero al divino…-

-Ah cierto…Bueno quédate aquí…No quiero que me metan en la cárcel…-

Dicho esto Diadoro salio de escena corriendo como una niñita…Y Gómez obviamente quedo con cara de What?...

*En el centro*

Pilar aun mantenía una increíble seriedad durante el combate mientras Paco aun no se inmutaba…Pero la asombrosa concentración de Pilar se fue por el caño cuando un heladero tarado, ciego y sordomudo tuvo que pasar por ahí…Y Pilar manejo todo muy bien…

-Pilar, no te desconcentres-Rogaba Paco en su vacía mente.

El yo interno menos sensato de Pilar le rogaba lo mismo que Paco y ven que tiene una súper voluntad Pilar…

Ok yo se que el sarcasmo no me lleva a ningún lado y que? Pero lo que paso fue que…

-HELADO DE PISTACHE!!!-Exclamo súper feliz la morena…

Pilar fue atacada mientras incurría en su búsqueda por el postre bueno lo iba a ser pero un inoportuno el cual obviamente no es Paco aunque si sea Paco se interpuso y recibió el ataque por ella después de lo cual ella enfureció…Claro que a veces la furia te ciega y bueno en eso te atacan y te pegan a una pared junto con tu disque-novio a una pared con helado sabor ironía…Bueno pistache que para el caso es lo mismo…

Y lo peor el divino mientras nuestros tórtolos favoritos aparte de Serio y Azul quienes yacían bajo unas lindas y pesadas rocas cerca de la fuente igual de inconcientes que Paco y Pilar…Bueno quizás mas porque el dúo sensibilidad fue mas masacrado por decirlo así…

Mientras tanto el divino iba en búsqueda del mortal, divino o quien fuese lo bastante tonto como para insultarlo…Como siento lastima por quien haya osado incurrir en ese acto apocalíptico…Ah no es cierto…

*En la escuela*

Un divino gigantesco rompe el techo de la escuela…Otra vez? Si, si ya se que en el primer capitulo de la serie paso igual…Pero esta vez el divino arranco el techo desde afuera…

Todos los maestros, alumnos y el director Bronka salieron corriendo gritando y llorando como bebitos recién nacidos…

-Quien de estos mortales ha osado referirse a mi como un insignificante-

Ni bien mi mente formula la idea la pongo en práctica…

-Fue Raimundo-

Dicho esto el divino le lanza una mirada asesina al rubio…

Raimundo se prepara para usar sus poderes pero mentalmente le digo…

-Si usas tus poderes para defenderte entonces descubrirás tu identidad-

Dichas o pensadas esas palabras me digno a retirarme…

Me dirijo hacia una fuente…

Pero aparentemente no puedo ni hacer una pequeña maldad…

Ya que siempre alguien se mete en mi cabeza para hacerme recapacitar…

-Debes ayudarlo-

-Ay no otra vez-

-Debes ayudarlo-

-No, ya me hizo la vida imposible-

-Debes ayudarlo-

-Que se te rayo el disco que repetís todo lo mismo?-

-Oye quien tiene la culpa de que me imagines como tu conciencia?-

-Cierto, ay odio que Danny sea mi conciencia, siempre tiene razón y eso me hace sentir estupida sin mencionar que me hace hablar sola-

*Unos niños me quedan viendo con cara rara*

-Y ustedes que miran? Búsquense una vida-Ok se que soné medio malvada pero estaba furibunda que querían? No se sentirían tantito mal de tener que ayudar el peor de su peores enemigos…Ja, ven que si tengo razón…

El divino empieza a lanzar fireballs a diestra y siniestra con el fin de darle al torpe desafortunado que profano su buen nombre que a mi juicio no es tan bueno…

Luego de varios disparos errados y en realidad me refiero a muchos ya que lo suyo no es la puntería consigue disparar a su objetivo…

-Este será mi golpe final-Dice el divino súper creído de que ya tenia la victoria…

Bueno hasta que…

-Oye Flamita!!!-

Y BAM recibió una certera patada en la cabeza que lo manda a volar, de todos modos que se esperaban…Yo no ataco por la espalda…

-Niña tonta. No debiste hacer eso, no conoces mi poder-

-Y tu no conoces mi edad…ME TIENEN HARTA TENGO 18 AÑOS…QUE RAYOS NO LES CABE EN LA CABEZA DE ESA ORACION?-

-Tienes 11, no seas presumida…-

-Ash*Le lanza rayos fucsia*Me tienes harta veamos si atrapas a una niña…Y tu*Girando hacia Raimundo*Me la debes-

Dicho esto salgo disparada hacia el centro de la ciudad…

*En el centro*

Paco ya estaba despabilándose del golpe que recibió por su amadísima Pilar…

Al abrir los ojos por completo se dio cuenta de lo linda que se veía Pilar dormida, tan inocente, tan tierna y no hablaba de nada raro…Si eso si que era paz…Paz que tenia que irse por el caño, ya que tenia que despertarla para salirse de este lío que los aquejaba antes de que el divino volviera para aniquilarlos…

-Pilar…Pilar despierta-Dijo Paco en un tono extrañamente bajo-

-Pilar? PILAR!!!-Dijo sacudiéndola con total delicadeza…Nótese el sarcasmo…

Pilar despertó tranquila o mas bien gritando…Pero bueno despertó denle a Paco crédito por eso…Crédito de valoración, no crédito para el celular si total ya se gasto todos los minutos del mes…De que le va a servir entonces…

Serio y Azul por su parte no presenciaban la disque-romántica escena…Si seguían cubiertos por las bonitas rocas, escombros y todas esas cosas preciosas provenientes de la destrucción causada por el divino…

-Pilar y ahora que hacemos?-

-Ehm, lógico, bajar de aquí-

-Sabes si pudiera, me hubiera golpeado la frente, no, mentira es broma, es broma, mi frente bonita-

Pilar se quedo con un lindo tic momentáneo y bueno luego se acordó que ella es mas o menos así con otras cosas como su palmerita enana Zuzu…

*Cerca del centro*

El divino aun venia siguiéndome…A lo cual yo no le di posibilidad de encontrarme ya que me volví invisible para causarle aun mas problemas…

*El divino llego a la ubicación de Paco y Pilar*

-Oh no, Es ¿?...Como se llamaba?-

-Creo que "flamita", "fueguito", "fogata"…-

-INFIERNO, INFIERNO, QUE ME LLAMO INFIERNO-

-Cállate "Estufa" intentamos recordar tu nombre-Dijo Paco mientras Pilar demostraba una linda gotita al estilo anime…

Infierno se súper archi mega enfureció…

-LOS VOY A FREIR NIÑOS IRRESPETUOSOS-

Paco y Pilar se pusieron blancos del miedo…

Si se hubieran podido abrazar, se hubieran abrazado…Ah momento, estaban abrazados…Ay que cute…

Y luego…Esperen…Acá comenzamos, no?...Si, si, si…

*Fin de Flash Back*

-Pilar si no salgo viva de esta quiero que sepas que…-

Pero la frase de Paco quedo incompleta ya que Serio y Azul salieron de los góticos escombros…Y empezaron a atacar al divino…

Luego notaron que el tótem era de Pilar…Y al anunciarlo Azul noto algo…

-Chicos, por que están abrazados?-

No hay palabras para describir el sonrojo en las caras de ambos…Pilar solo desapareció momentáneamente y reapareció tocando su tótem…

-TOTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA-

Dicho esto los cuatro se transformaron…

-Iguana-

-Toro-

-Tigrillo-

-Águila-

Mientras Serio buscaba venganza por lo que le hizo el divino a Azul…Paco y Pilar estaban lo bastante distraídos como para que Azul tuviera que interceder por cada golpe o ataque errado que ellos daban o que el divino enviaba…

-Chicos si van a seguir así, mejor nos dejan nomás a Serio y a mí-Dicho esto por Azul Serio se sonrojo notablemente. Lo cual el divino aprovecho para golpearlo…Y claro derribarlo al suelo…Adonde sino?

-Corrijo, solo déjenme a mí-Dijo la rubia algo decepcionada…

Ella empezó a lanzarse una lluvia de plumas que el divino autoproclamado el rey del fuego no supo evadir y recibió de lleno en la cara…

Al terminar su ataque Azul dijo…

-Van a ayudarme o que?-

-COMBO NIÑOS SUPER EXPLOSION-

El divino fue encerrado en un sombrero de bombero que Pilar encontró en una tienda de disfraces…Después de eso los combo niños volvieron a ser normales, bueno humanas, normales no…Mas normales que yo, si, eso si…Los 4 se dispusieron a volver a su escuela…

-Y?-Pregunto Azul para romper el hielo.

-Y que?-Dijeron los tortolitos morenos…Al unísono claro…

-Y porque estaban tan juntitos?-Dijo Serio con cara picarona…

Antes de poder dar una explicación semi-lógica…Pilar se excuso o mas bien los excuso a ambos diciendo…

-Yo…Tengo… Que… Irme…a…a…a…A ALIMENTAR A ZUZU!!!Si eso…-Dicho eso Pilar salio huyendo por así decirlo…

-Pero, pero Pilar-Y Paco como siempre se quedo fácilmente con las palabras en la boca…

-Tranquilo Paco un día lograras decírselo-Dijo Azul poniendo la mano en el hombro de su amigo como señal de amistad…

-Si, no te apures-Dicho esto el trapeador, Digo Serio, le saco el helado del cabello a Paco…

Azul y Paco lo quedaron viendo con una cara de "Ay no Pilar le lavo el cerebro"…

-Que? No lo podemos desperdiciar…-

Azul solo rió y tomo de la mano a Serio…

Y caminaron hacia el atardecer…No, no, no…Esto es muy de película…

Y justo en ese momento se libro una lluvia torrencial sobre toda Nova Nizza…

-Rayos-Exclamo Serio…

-Si, ya se deshizo tu peinada de trapeador-Dijo Paco entre risas-

-Bueno al menos no luzco como un puercoespín todos los días-Dijo el trapeador para defenderse…

-Azul dile que no es cierto-Dijo el en busca de la complicidad de su autodenominada hermana mayor…

-No es cierto-Dijo ella…

-Ja-Dijo Paco en complejo de victoria…

-Luces más como un erizo-Dijo Azul para que a Paco eso le cayera con un yunque del cielo…

-Ja-Dijo Serio quien si era el Victorioso ya que Azul si estaba en su bando…

-No te apures, Azul solo te ayuda porque le gustas-Dijo Paco para rematar el mal día…

-Saben recordé que tenia que hacer una cosa, en… por allá, adiós-Azul se retiro avergonzada por lo que dijo Paco…

-Buen trabajo "Francisco"-Dijo Serio golpeando en la cabeza a su mejor amigo…

-Oye no me digas así, sabes cuanto lo odio-Dijo el haciéndose el ofendido…

-Así como yo odio que hables así cuando Azul esta presente-Dijo el en defensa de su "amiga"…

-Ósea que quieres que hable de ella y de ti como pareja si ella no esta?-Dijo Paco esperando confundir a Serio…

-Si, digo no…No hables así de-Pero Paco interrumpió a Serio aun después de lograr su cometido, porque noto algo inusual…

-No es la prima de Azul la que esta ahí?-Dijo el señalando a una rubia que en efecto era yo…

-Si, creo que si-Dijo Serio el cual aun no comprendía porque Azul se los oculto aunque en realidad saben que es una mentira…

-Oye tengo que irme, nos vemos luego-Dijo Paco…

-Si no vas a burlarte más de mí, entonces si-Dijo Serio aun molesto…

*Algo mas delante de la reciente escena…*

Sarah camina como muerta viviente sin rumbo y que no adivina ni donde esta su propia tumba…

-Y ahora como voy a hacer para arreglármelas?- Pensé o mas bien dije o mejor aun pensé en voz alta…

-Hablas contigo misma?-Fueron las palabras que me sacaron de mi humilde anti-quietud en la que no o si me hallaba, honestamente no me veo a mi así que no se como me veo…

-Paco, eres tú-Respondo fría…

-Si, oye en serio eres prima de Azul?-

-Si por que?-Le miento.

-Es que…No se…Me recuerdas mas a…-Pero lo interrumpo y contesto…

-A Pilar?-

-Azul y tú hablan mucho, no?-

-Podría decirse que al saber todo lo que se, creo que los conozco mejor de lo que se conocen ustedes…-

-Genial…Nos vemos mañana?-

-Creo que estoy mas que obligada a ir, no?-

Dicho esto ambos nos marchamos con un escalofrío extraño que atraviesa nuestras espaldas sin delicadeza…Que es curioso ya que estamos a 40° C…

* * *

**1°…Tanto tiempo chicos…Perdón pero estuve 3 semanas buscándole un final al capitulo y no pude idear nada mejor…**

**2°…No saben cuanto los extrañe…No importa que ahora estén súper furibundos…Yo los extrañe…**

**3°…Sigo tan torpe como siempre…**

**4°…Pero vengo mas pilas que nunca…Intentare colgar capis mas seguido pero estoy complicada ya que empecé otro fic…**

**5°…Notaron la "linda" relación de todos con todos en este capitulo…Súper, no? Muchos se van a tornar enemigos…**

**6°…Tengo muy bien pensado que hacerle a Paco y a Pilar para agregarle mas drama a esto…**

**7°…Serio y Azul no se quedaran atrás…**

**8°…Sarah ya empezó a causar mas problemas…Por cierto…He notado que Sarah es algo Mary Sue…Pero lo voy a arreglar…**

**9°…Ya idee mas maldades generales y algunos divinos mas…No tendré mas el bloqueo del escritor…Aleluya!!!**

**Bye…**

**PS: Ya perdónenme si…**


	11. Estrategias

Estoy escribiendo…? Si? Oh rayos…Malditas manos que no obedecen…Maldita conciencia…Maldigo el hecho de tener pulgares opuestos!Como odio ser humana! Sorry, hoy estoy de un humor misántropo…Pero ya se me va a pasar!

Otro capitulo que alguien o nadie van a tener que aguantar…

Otro capitulo que agravia mi sufrimiento y el suyo y a la vez da un paso más cerca de finalizar el fic…Muy pesimista?Ok trabajare en ello…Ser buena me vuelve fría…

**Adonde nos llevan los celos**

**Capitulo 11: Estrategias**

_Sarah se encaminaba a la escuela…Bueno realmente estaba corriendo con velocidad de campeona olímpica ya que iba tarde…Se quedo dormida pensando en lo que le dijo Paco anteayer…No, no mal piensen…Ella por Paco no siente nada que no sea una amistad…Pero quizás se sintió dolida al ser llamada rara…A pesar de ya haber asumido que su ser era de ese modo…Ella nunca perdió las esperanzas de poder ser norm__…*Lo piensa unos segundos y corrige*De ya no ser rara…_

_En fin la cosa es que iba tan pero tan pero tan metida en mis cosas…Que ni me fije por donde iba…Ok me hago la idea de que iba mas o menos por la reja de la entrada del colegio…La cosa es que choque con algo…Bueno o alguien…La verdad no estoy bien segura de donde clasificar a lo que me choco o a lo que choque…_

_Asi que mejor vayamos directamente a la parte del choque, si?_

_-POW!-Si ese fue el sonido que hizo mi cuerpo al chocar…_

_Y al levantarme después de analizar que mi cuerpo no tuviera daño permanente, salvo por mi loca cabeza…Note que quede del lado interior de la reja mientras que lo que choque quedo en el exterior…_

_Y hasta ese momento note que la cosa o ser que golpee era…_

_-OH POR DIOS, PERLA!-_

_Y para empeorar mi día…Si les diera una oportunidad de adivinar quien estaba para verificar el temprano ingreso del alumnado a clases dirían que era…_

_-DIRECTOR BRONKA!-_

_-Tal parece que la joven Perla, no esta cumpliendo con el horario establecido, Jovencita nos vemos en mi oficina en 5 minutos para discutir su sentencia, digo castigo, En cuanto a usted Srta. Valiente…Vaya a clases al finalizar la jornada la junta directiva decidirá hasta cuando se prolongara su sanción en el comedor-Dijo de forma autoritaria el director…_

_-Bien hecho, chica gótica-Dijo Perla reafirmando el hecho de que éramos "Súper-amigas" Si no lo notaron eso fue sarcasmo…_

_-Por…Que…A…Mi-Dije con una lentitud y una actitud patética que avergonzaría hasta a mi feliz y optimista familia…_

_*Entrando al salón*_

_La Srta. Soledad me recibió con su clásica amabilidad de cada mañana pese a haber entrado tarde a su clase…_

_Desearía poder decir lo mismo de mis compañeros de clase…_

_La mayoría exceptuando a ya saben quienes y a el idiota de ya saben quien me miraban como si hubiera causado la tercera guerra mundial…No digo que no vaya a ser mi culpa pero aun no sucede…_

_Opte por sentarme al lado de Azul…_

_Es mi prima…Mi falsa prima…Pero prima al fin…_

_-Hola Sarah-Me saludo ella con una mirada extraña como si supiera algo que yo no sabia aun…_

_-Azul, que sabes que yo no? Toda la clase me ha estado mirando como si fuera una amenaza-_

_-Sarah, te vas a molestar cuando te muestre esto-_

_**Mensaje de Perla:**_

_**SARAH VALIENTE ES UNA AMENAZA, NO LE HABLEN, POSIBLEMENTE LOS ATAQUE Y LOS META EN PROBLEMAS SIN RAZON…CALCULA TODO FRIAMENTE…ELLA NO ES LO QUE PARECE…**_

-Lindo…-Esa es mi fría y distante respuesta…-Y yo creí que era la más dramática-

-Sarah que paso?-

*Respiro hondo*-Resumiendo… Iba corriendo, estaba distraída, choque con Perla, el director nos vio, la castigo a ella por llegar tarde y a mí por correr, y ahora voy a tener el titulo de lavaplatos oficial, seguro-Respondí ya moviendo los brazos como si hubiera recuperado la cordura que perdí y la hubiera vuelto a perder…

-Ok…Y que vas a hacer?-

-Quieres saber lo que voy a hacer*Sube el tono de voz*Quieres saber lo que voy a hacer? NO SE LO QUE VOY A HACER!-Con mi grito llame la atención de toda la clase…

-Quise decir…Que no se que voy a hacer ya que soy nueva y no se que pasa hoy, jeje…-

-Yo te explico-Dijo la Srta. Soledad-Hoy es el examen!-Ok ella puede ser la maestra mas simpática y dulce pero examen sigue significando examen y para mi como para cualquier adolescente normal, seminormal o anormal…Examen es…MALO!

Perla ingreso al salón…

Su mirada de furia solo tenia mi nombre en todos lados…Es que todo lo hago mal? Segundo día…Y por causa de mi torpeza y su pésimo autocontrol…Ya soy la enemiga publica N° 1, le quite su puesto a Manuel y a Pilar…

Todos se separaron…Todos mantenían un silencio abismal…Peor que el del cementerio…Ay esto se parece a una película de zombies!Todos pálidos, y preocupados y con ganas de devorarse la carne de quien los torturaba con este martirio de examen…Ya ok…Creo que ya empecé a dejar volar mi loca imaginación…Me concentrare en el examen…

Creo que Azul ya termino…Me sorprende su rapidez…!Note que Telmo también bajo su lápiz…Que onda con sus cerebros, son maquinas de procesar conocimientos, yo creo que mientras leían ya habían contestado todo todito…Si no hubiese dejado volar tanto mis neuronas soñadoras creo que hubiera terminado primera primerita…

Alto!Stop!Detente universo!Capto alguna especie de preocupación, ansiedad, descontrol neuronal…Nervios!Esa es la palabra que busco…Pensemos…Le hablo a mi cabeza como si tuviera la respuesta a todo…La única persona a la cual se me ocurre que puede estar así…Es…

Mi mente dejo de idear cosas cuando mi cabeza pego un giro de 180° y observo al alumno que se encontraba detrás de mí…

Como no se me ocurrió que era…

PACO!

Mi cabeza ya se convirtió en el campo de batalla ese que por un lado tenia mi conciencia bonita…Y a mi lado malvado, maldadoso y rebelde…

Por un lado…Esta la parte que me dice…SI NO ESTUDIO ES SU CULPA!AL DIABLO CON EL!

Por otro lado…No ayudarlo seria malo…Seria cruel…Y egoísta…

Pero este era el problema…

Tendría que hacer una maldad por una buena razón o una buena acción por una mala…Y en mi vida, esa elección siempre fue crucial…

Elegí ayudarlo…

Pero seria solo esta vez…

Luego me las pagaría por hacerme sentir mal…

Disimuladamente le hice una señal de que le soplaría las respuestas a través de mensajitos de texto…Ya saben, la tecnología!

"La diferencia entre los sueros y las vacunas es que…

Las vacunas son elaboradas a partir de gérmenes atenuados o inactivos, microbios vivos a los que se les ha quitado su virulencia o poder infeccioso sin perder su capacidad de provocar respuesta inmunitaria.  
Los sueros en cambio, incluyen los preparados biológicos que contienen anticuerpos y cuya administración por vía parenteral produce una inmunidad adquirida pasiva frente a determinadas enfermedades o infecciones. Estos se caracterizan ya que la inmunidad provocada es de aparición inmediata, pero menos intensa y poco duradera. Se utilizan para prevención a corto plazo…"

"Cual es el órgano mas extenso del cuerpo? La piel…"

"La piel se divide en dermis, hipodermis y epidermis"

Pero Pilar noto nuestro juego…

Pero ella actúo de una manera peculiar al respecto(Es Pilar, que queríamos que hiciera, no)

Ella empezó a usar mi método y también a pasarle a Paco las respuestas…

Parecía una competencia…

Note furia en sus ojos…

Pero por que seria?

Casi parecía celosa…

CELOSA…!BINGO!

Halle como unirlos!

Pero mi momento de inspiración no duro ya que la profesora nos descubrió…

Cuando estaba por leer los mensajitos que yo le mande a Paco, yo los borre mentalmente…Y desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra y posiblemente del mundo…Me gustaría decir que se borraron de mi conciencia…Pero no…

Pilar no tuvo la misma suerte…La Srta. Soledad leyó cada uno de sus mensajes…Y descubrió que cada uno tenía a Pilar de remitente…

Lo que la convirtió en una culpable…

Y para los criminales en esta escuela solo hay un rumbo…

LA DETENCION!

Así quedaron las cosas…Pilar, Paco, Perla…Y para cortar la monotonía de los nombres que empiezan con la letra "p"…Yo, Sarah también termine castigada…

Nuestra detención la cumpliríamos en dos días…

Pero no supuse que no seriamos los únicos…

Minutos mas tarde…

Me dirigí a mi casillero…

Me toco el locker 205…Jamás imaginaria yo misma que estaba a la izquierda del locker en el cual estrelle mi cabeza ayer…Así como tampoco imagine que a la derecha se encontraría mi nueva vecina de casillero…Y la única persona que aseguro no estaba molesta conmigo hoy…Azul…

Me sorprende que no le haya hecho ninguna daño hoy…Considerando todo que hice…

Pero como siempre…Mi mente me juega en contra…

-Y? Azul…Quieres que te enseñe como controlar las técnicas que te dije el otro día?-Maldigo a mi conciencia por divulgar frase tan idiota…

Y Azul para ayudarme a detener mi agonía se negó rotundamente…

-Claro que si!-

Menos mal que dije que se negó…

-Bien, si quieres nos reunimos en la fuente a la salida-

-Ok-Dicho esto Azul emprendió camino hacia la maquina de bocadillos…Lo que sea con tal de no comer la comida de prisión…Y hablando de la comida de prisión…Yo ya debería de ir caminando hacia la cafetería…El directo seguro y nota que no estoy y me baja de curso…

Iba tranquila a pesar de que mis piernas iban a un ritmo agitado…Pero la compañía indeseable es muy abundante en este colegio, verdad?

A quien creen que me encontré obstruyendo mi camino?

Si, no podía ser otro que el insufrible de Raimundo…

-Vaya, como es que siempre nos encontramos, será el destino que quiere que trabajemos juntos?-No soporto su voz…

-En tus sueños-

-Y en tus pesadillas-Dijo el…Esas palabras cada vez me atemorizan mas…No, olviden eso, yo no le temo al rubio hueco…

Intente seguir mi camino…

El nunca ocupo un lugar importante en la lista de problemas…Mentí de nuevo, claro que lo es…

El solo disfruta verme infeliz…Cuando me engaño lo que buscaba no era matar cualquier raíz de mi escasa felicidad…Era que yo extinguiera mi propia llama de vida y todo lo que alimentaba ese intenso fuego apenas emergente en ocasiones…El no quería ensuciarse las manos…Pero me usaba para conseguir todo…Y lo peor…Yo no puede evitarlo…

El me tomo por las muñecas y me derribo al suelo…

No entendí el propósito de eso…

Hasta que el director me ilustro…

-Jóvenes…No se permiten esos actos en este colegio…Joven Raimundo, deberá reportarse a detención pasado mañana…Y para usted…Valiente…Se duplicara el tiempo de su sanción en el comedor…Deberá concurrir a detención dos días mas…-

-QUE? Pero si yo no hice nada-

Por primera vez en el día hablaba con pura y santa honestidad…Pero eso que importa si estas ante un imparcial looser ex lo que haya sido en su tropa de lombrices, digo exploradoras…Digo exploradores…

Gracias a Raimundo…Yo tuve que paga la injusticia…

Pero esto es motivo de venganza…

Nunca estuve a favor de eso…

Pero mi cabeza tuvo mas poder que mi corazón en ese momento…

Mientras mi cabeza tenía el control…Mi corazón fue orillado a observar mi error y sin poder hacer nada, una parte de mí engañaba a la otra…

Esto no es vida…

Y presentí que mis pesadillas volverían…Tarde o temprano…

Necesito apoyo de mis amigos…

Pero hoy, hoy era imposible…

Estaba sola…

Los maestres no podían saberlo…

Desconfiarían de mí, nuevamente…

Y que hay de Azul? Ah claro, ella no sabe que el ex de su BFF a cualquiera que este haciendo referencia ahora…No es lo que dice ser…Y solo los engaña y observa como espía profesional…

Claro…Seria develar demasiado a una chica que me conoció hace tres días…No es tiempo suficiente para un lazo de confianza genuino…

En fin…

Mi turno en el casino empezaba en minutos…Dejemos de lado los problemas que podrían destinarnos al Apocalipsis y concentrémonos en barrer, limpiar mesas y servir alimentos de dudosa procedencia, ok…? Lo otro por ahora puede pasar a segundo plano…

Bien…

Esto no puede ser peor…

Todo me pasa por…Por ser ingenua…Por eso me pasa…

Mientras limpiaba el vomito de algún pobre ingenuo que ingirió la comida si así se le puede llamar note que una persona a la cual…Inocentemente metí en líos…Quizás estaría por mandarme al infierno…Ay gran cosa…

-Hola Sarah!-

Y acto seguido Paco estaba tumbado en el piso…Y con una escoba sobre el cuello la cual use como arma…

-Te dejare levantarte si me juras y recontra juras que no estas molesto conmigo por lo de la detención porque ya me siento bastante mal…-

-Lo juro-Dijo el chico toro con una sonrisa…

-Ok…-

Le creí y le tendí una mano para levantarse…

-Lamento haberte metido en ese lío-

-No es tu culpa, pero me siento mal por Pilar-

-Te sientes mal por ella o "te sientes mal por ella"-

-No entiendo la diferencia Sarah-

-Bueno la vas a entender cuando te la explique en detención-

-A ti no te castigaron, no entiendo-

-Me castigaron hace media hora, en que mundo vives?-

-Cada cuanto te metes en problemas?-

-Mas seguido de lo que crees-

-Creo que no quiero saber más-

-Puedes responderme un interrogante?-

-Que?-

-Si me contestas algo-

-Ah, claro, lo que sea-

-Raimundo te cae bien-Yo claro que sabia la respuesta pero no perdería la oportunidad de leer con exactitud la mente de Paco acerca de ese tema…

-Pues*Resopla*Si, obvio que me cae bien, somos súper amigos…-

-Ah, que genial, entonces le digo que compartan asiento en la detención-No veo que razón tenia Paco para mentirme a mi…

-Que?-

-Si, el es la razón de mi castigo, el también va a estar ahí junto contigo, Perla, Pilar y yo…-

-Ah…Súper-Note que a Paco esa información le cayó como una patada en el hígado…

*Timbre*

-Ay, el timbre…Debemos irnos…Ya sabes, las clases-

-Quieres hacer algo luego?-

-Claro…Pero arreglamos luego, vale?-

-Si, nos vemos-

No se que caso tuvo eso, si estamos en la misma clase…

Acto seguido tome mi morral fucsia y corrí a clases…

*Unas horas después*

Que puedo decir…A Pilar y Paco les anularon el examen de biología…Serio hizo un poco mas de la mitad del examen correctamente…Obvio pensar que Azul fue la causa de su distracción…Hablando de la rubia…Ella saco un diez, la nota mas alta, claro si consideramos que Telmo y yo sacamos la misma nota que ella…Perla estaba tan furiosa que solo llego al seis…Inés se inmuto a observar a "Raimundo" todo el examen y si es tan ciega como para no ver que Perla no la quiere como amiga y Raimundo no se interesa para nada en ella…Entonces no pienso abrirle los ojos si ni sospecha…

Mili y Raimundo aprobaron con un promedio de ocho, en promedio mejor que la mayoría, por mas que me pese admitir eso de ya saben quien…Y Miguel y Rafa estaban en su propio mundo pero se salvaron de reprobar, no se como…Aquí los únicos con problemas fueron Paco y Pilar…

Ellos ya tenían rojos en esta sección…Para empeorarlo les anularon este examen…Si Pilar no se entrometía ambos hubieran aprobado…Lo que hacen los celos…Que va a ser…

Después de que sonó el timbre de salida…Pensé…"Dulce libertad" pero luego recordé tres problemas…1° El compromiso que hice con Paco de hacer algo después…2° La culpa por lo sucedido con Pilar…Y la mas importante…3° Le prometí a Azul entrenar…

Pero todo a la vez…

Por desgracia y tengo que decirlo así…

Mi cerebro nunca, jamás me falla…E ideo un plan tan bobo que tenia que resultar, terminaría por meterme en mas problemas pero valía la pena, estoy segura, bueno la verdad es que no, pero ya que…

Mi boca dibujo una aterradora sonrisa…

Me tope con Azul y le pedí que me diera cinco minutos que olvide algo del locker…

Mentí vilmente pero era parte del plan…

Me dirigí hacia el despacho del director…

Por suerte, este no se encontraba allí…

Y tome algo que quizás arruinaría mi vida en mi futuro inmediato…Pero ya lo hecho esta hecho…Y no hay marcha atrás…No mas…

Le mande un mensaje a Pilar…

-Que quieres?-Me dijeron después…

Al escuchar la molestia en esa voz…Solo supuse que Pilar era quien pronuncio las palabras…Debió venir después de recibir el mensaje…

-Oye, yo no hice nada para que me odies-

-Pero tampoco me diste razones para agradarme, verdad?-

-Escucha, podemos pelearnos para siempre o hacer las paces para que Azul no se entrometa en el asunto, si lo hace, querrá volvernos las mejores amigas, y ninguna de las dos quiere eso, verdad?-

Pilar no tenia opción…Pero esto no se quedaría así…

-Pero… -

-Pero, que?-

-Pero…Se me ocurrió que podríamos arreglarlo pacíficamente…-

-Como?-

-Ajedrez-

-Que?-

-Si ya sabes, un juego la que pierda se disculpa con la ganadora-

-Suena justo, tienes un tablero?-

-Oh si que lo tengo-

-Ve al salón de astrofísica, debe estar vacío, nos vemos en dos minutos, entra por la puerta de maestros-

-Si, a menos que si planees verme a mí-

Ahora le mando un mensaje a Paco…

"Paco quisieras encontrarme en la sala de astrofísica, entra por la puerta alumnos, dejare unas instrucciones, es una compensación por lo de hoy, nos vemos, Sarah"

*Risa malvada*-Mi maléfico y adorable plan esta dando frutos…Bua ja, ja, bua ja, ja, ja, ja…Bua ja, ja, bua ja, ja, ja, ja…-

Miguel esta observando…

-De que te ríes?-Pregunto el…

-De que me hablas, yo no me estaba riendo, estoy…Enferma!Si eso, enferma…-

-Ok…Nos vemos, chiflada-

-Chiflada, yo? El tiene una obsesión con unos héroes de los cuales no conoce el rostro y los ve todos los días…COMO QUE ESTOY CHIFLADA?-

-SARAH!-

-Ay, Azul me vas a destrozar los tímpanos-

-Lo siento, nos vamos?-

-Claro…Pero prepárate para luchar y ser precavida!-

-Obvio!-

-Entonces, vamos…Ya que lo que vamos a hacer es una tarea difícil!-

Normal Pov…

*Unos minutos después*

Azul ya tenia su vestimenta de capoerista…Ya saben su playera y falda azul, leggins naranjas y zapatos púrpuras…

Sarah también traía un atuendo distinto al común…Llevaba puesto un vestido estilo kimono fucsia con flores negras delicadamente delineadas…Leggins negras y plataformas fucsias…

Ambas se infiltraron en el salón de entrenamiento…

Ambas cayeron del techo delicadamente…

-A la de tres, caminas a la bóveda-

-Uno, dos, tres-

Al llegar notaron a Cabeza en puesto de vigilancia pero dormido…

-Hagas lo que hagas no produzcas la más minima onda de sonido o despertara…-

-Pero y que tal si-

Las palabras de Azul cesaron ya que Sarah puso su mano frente a la boca de la ojiazul para que se mantuviera en silencio…

Para hacer corta su tarea ellas solo tomaron el berimbau del Maestre Grinto…

Y se dirigieron a la habitación de Sarah en la residencia donde viviría temporalmente…

-Lista?-

-Lista-

-Pues no sueltes mi mano…No quiero que acabemos en lugares diferentes, es muy difícil manejar esta cosa si estoy en otro lado y estoy preocupada-

-De acuerdo-

Ambas chicas ingresaron a través del portal terminando del otro lado en alguna especie de selva, pero algo seguro era, que estaban en el mundo divino…

-Bien estamos aquí-

-Sip y ahora que?-

-Ahora a practicar…Eres un chica de aire…Debes dejarte llevar por el viento…Como eso no es lo mío…Hare lo mejor que pueda pero no te aseguro nada…Empecemos con algo fácil…Ehm volar sin tocar tu tótem te parece bien?-

-Si, suena bien…Como se hace?-

-Debes meditar, buscar tu centro y…-

-Lo estoy haciendo!-

-Vaya aprendes rápido!

-Si, y desde aquí se ve todo, se ven las cavernas, el punto de reunión de los divinos y Aww hay un pequeño divino que no alcanza su paleta de caramelo, yo se la alcanzare!-

-NO AZUL, ESPERA!-

Sarah voló en su búsqueda… (Ella es mas bien de fuego…Puede volar pero no es rápida ni muy buena)

Pero ya era muy tarde…

Azul hizo su buena acción…

Una buena acción que les daría como recompensa…Un buen castigo…

Ya verán de qué hablo…

-Azul, dime que no le devolviste la paleta!-

-Si, si lo hice y sabes, se siente genial hacer una buena acción!-

-Quizás en nuestro mundo…Pero aquí no!-

-A que te refieres?-

-Por que no se los preguntas a ellos, Cariño?-Dijo Sarah señalando a unos divinos con disfraz de policía…

-Humanas de cabello rubio…No se muevan todo lo que hagan puede y será usado en su contra-

-Lo se…Hola Thomas!-Dijo Sarah señalando a un divino verde de ojos saltones con una sonrisa

-Ay Sarah, cuando vas a aprender que no debes ser buena aquí?-

-Ehh Mañana?-

Thomas y el resto de los divinos se golpearon la frente…

-Habrá problemas, no?-

-Sarah que pasa?-

-Ehm Azul, no quiero decírtelo así que mejor ponte esto…-

Sarah le cede a su amiga un pañuelo color violeta…

-Para que es?-

-Créeme que si no te lo digo, es por tu bien-

-Bueno, te creo-

Azul se vendo los ojos…

Su amiga le hizo unas señas a los policías de que ya estaban listas para ir adonde sea que fueran…

Pero créanme que no estaba tan bien como Sarah le dijo a Azul que seria…

Los divinos se miraban con malicia mientras decidían el destino de ambas rubias…

*En Nova Nizza*

Serio estaba conectado a su Nizza-pod…

El tenía muchas ganas de hacer planes con Azul esa tarde…

Entonces decidió hacer una llamada a la casa de Azul…

Pero le atendió su madre diciendo que aun no llegaba…

Entonces cuando eres un "Shakespeare apasionado" al cual le cortan las alas y no encuentra a la Julieta de su obra…Lo mejor que puedes hacer es…Buscar a tu mejor amigo y hastiarlo con detalles de tu amor por Azul…Pero que pasa si te dicen que esta ocupado porque estaba haciendo planes con la nueva, ya que ambos serian compañeros de castigo…? Bueno lo mas lógico…Te dignas a pudrirte el cerebro con comerciales de televisión…!

-Eres un soltero miserable?-Preguntaba el hombre del comercial…

-Si-Dijo Serio ya tan aburrido que estaba haciendo eso…Confieso que yo he contestado eso pero no tanto así…

-Eres un poeta sin carrera?-

-Si-

-Tus amigos se han ido con una chica nueva de la que nadie sabe nada?-

-QUE ME ESTAN ESPIANDO CHIFLADOS?-Dijo Serio ya sacando humo…

-Pues necesita empezar…

-SI?-

-A coleccionar…

-SI?-

-Las obras completas de Shakespeare!-

-SI!-

-Cuestan 99, 99 pepitas c/u…Pero si compras los 120 tomos, tenemos una oferta de 2x1, tus tomos cuestan el doble…No es genial…? Llamen al 555-555-555-555…

*Dos horas mas tarde…*

-555-555-555-555-Si escuchehastaelfinalsoyunbobo-555…Y apresúrese quedan pocos camiones de transporte…-

-Genial, llamare enseguida…-

-También pueden ingresar a nuestra página de Internet…www. Loosers-aburridos. Com-

-Me muero por tener mis libros!-Wow Serio ya esta a empezando a actuar como Azul, no? Lo que te hace extrañar a la gente, yo lo se…

**Y…Es otro capitulo continuado…**

**Si, justo como no lo esperaban…**

**Lamento torturarlos!**

**Como sea…**

**Ehm…**

**Ah si…**

**Las preguntas y comentarios retóricos…**

**Eso acostumbro hacer, no?**

**Ok. Admito estar algo olvidadiza, casi tanto como para estar amnésica…**

**Bueno…pero no estoy TAN mal…**

**Ok…Que creen que les va a pasar a Azul y Sarah?…Adonde las van a llevar?**

**Que tan mal la van a pasar Pilar y Paco? Serio se quedara en bancarrota por comprar tantas porquerías? (Que Will me perdone por decir eso!)**

**Averígüenlo…En un futuro cercano…**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
